Becoming Dauntless
by hockeycrazy7
Summary: Tris is not your average 21 year old. Her job isn't very conventional. she makes her living by making videos on Youtube. While at a video convention she meets the infamous Dauntless, a collab channel that all live together in Chicago. When they invite her to join them, how will Tris' life change? Will the very single and very attractive Four become not so single anymore? MODERN AU
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys! Miss me? No, yeah I kind of figured. Anyways!" I lightly chuckle at the computer screen in front of me. "Today, I have decided I am going to do something that could potentially get me arrested. Sounds fun, right? Well, here I am standing in front of this statue of Abraham Lincoln in the middle of a currently empty park. Why is it empty you might ask. That is because it is mid night and what idiot goes to a park at mid night. Okay now lets get down to business."

A small girl with pale blonde hair and striking blue eyes stands on my computer screen. She is wearing ripped black skinny jeans, a black v-neck, and a black hoody. Her eyes are lined with black eyeliner that make them stand out even more than before. She is wearing a smile that is practically contagious. Her body is perfect and in some videos you can even see abs peaking out a little from her shirt. She is one of the most gorgeous people I have ever seen.

The petite blonde makes her way over to a box over next to the statue of honest Abe. She first pulls out a very large bra and turns to the camera and smiles. Then the video picks up speed and you watch the girl take many trips from the box to the statue. Once it goes back to normal speed, the camera is brought closer and you are able to see that the previously barren statue is now wearing a dress, red curly wig, heavy makeup, and a slightly visible bra.

At that I burst out laughing along with the girl on the screen and the camera guy. I can't believe she has the balls to do that!

"Well, thats all I have for you guys today. Don't forget to subscribe to my channel Triswashere. Until next time, goodbye my lovelies!" She blows a kiss to the camera and then the screen goes black before suggestions of which video to watch next pop up.

"What are you watching, Four?" Zeke, my best friend, asks from next to me.

"Triswashere pulling a prank on some park in LA." I say to him.

"Oh my god! I love her! She is so funny. I really hope she is here this week. I've really wanted to meet her." Will ,another good friend, says from the seat in front of me.

"Yeah, and she's super hot." Uriah ,Zeke's brother but also a friend, says from behind us. This earns him a slap on the back of the head from his girlfriend, Marlene, who is sitting next to him. I don't say anything even though I agree with everything they are saying.

"Didn't she just hit one million subscribers the other day." Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend and my other best friend, says form the other side of Zeke.

"Yeah, she had this huge party and posted a video on her channel of it." I say to Shauna.

"Wow, she has as many subscribers as us and there is only one of her!" Christina, Will's girlfriend, says. She is sitting next to Will with Lynn ,our friend, on her other side. The last of our friends is sitting on the other side of Marlene. His name is Al.

We are all in a collab channel on Youtube called Dauntless. We each upload a video to the channel on a different day. Will and Christina have Mondays. Uriah and Marlene have Tuesdays. Lynn has Wednesdays. Zeke and Shauna have Thursdays. I have Fridays and Al has Saturdays. We are still looking for someone to fill the Sunday slot but for now it is considered our day off.

Most of us met through Youtube except for Zeke, Shauna, and I. We have all known each other our entire lives. Zeke and I started a comedy channel called Werekindacool when we were in middle school. it blew up when we were in high school and we became "internet famous". Shauna has a goth/badass beauty channel, Blackispretty, that she started around when we started to get popular. She is just as well known as us. Uriah started his pranking channel when he got into middle school. Its called Uriahthegreat. He met Marlene about three years ago through her singing channel , Marcantdance. Lynn was Marlene's best friend so that is how we met her. Lynn has a channel called Dontmesswithme where she does comedy videos. we met Chris and Will about two years ago. Will has a gaming channel, Playgameswithwill, and Christina has a beauty channel ,Chrissysparkles33. They also have a couple channel called Willstina. Lastly, we met Al last year. He has a comedy channel called Al101.

A little after we met Al we decided to start the channel Dauntless together. We all moved into a house together in Chicago. Our channel blew up and we are now one of the most popular collab channels on Youtube. We are constantly competing for the top spot with four other channels. They are Erudite, Amity, Abnegation, and Candor.

Erudite make videos about science and shit like that. For some reason, people watch them. Amity make a bunch of music videos and crafts and its all rainbows and sunshine. t makes me want to puke when I watch their channel. It is quite scary how happy they are sometimes. Abnegation does a bunch of community service projects and PSAs. They are always trying to help someone. Candor go on the streets and do interviews with random people and gossip talks. All five of us live in Chicago and we all hate each other.

Our fan clubs are pretty intense. They call what group they support their faction. Once you choose your faction you aren't allowed to watch any of the other factions videos. Some people are really crazy about it. Those who don't pick a faction are called the factionless.

We are currently sitting on a plane heading to Playlist live in Florida.

"If everyone could buckle their seat belts, we will be landing in Florida in about Five minutes." The pilot says over the loud speaker. i buckle my seat and look out the window. Below i can vaguely see the airport we will be landing in. I wonder if Tris is going to be here. It would be really great to meet her. I don't know what it is about her but she just seems different.

**Time Skip**

We all step out of the van that was taking us from the airport to the hotel. We are met by a black clad mass of fans being held off by metal fences leading up to the doors of the hotel. We all get out and they start screaming their heads off.

We wave at them all and go tot he edge of the pathway to take pictures and sign autographs. Many of them are holding signs that say things like "I'd tap Four." and "Four, lets multiply.". Some of them are actually quite clever. I just laugh as I read some of the ridiculous signs they hold up. This is what I get for being one of the only two single guys in the group, Al being the other.

We manage to get into the hotel in about five minutes. Some of the hotel bell boys come in behind us with all of our bags on trolleys. We go to check into our rooms at the hotel front desk right in front of the door. As we are talking to the concierge, we hear extremely loud screaming from the crowd outside the door. It is even louder than when we showed up.

I turn around and see Tris step our of a van similar to ours. Behind her, two boys also get out of the car. One is clad in gray and boring clothes while the other is in blue and has nerdy glasses. The second she steps out of the car she throws her hands in the air and screams with the crowd. Damn, she is crazy and hot. This just makes them yell louder. She goes up to the metal gates and starts interacting with the fans.

We turn around and go back to checking in. They hand us our hotel key cards and we turn around to head to the elevators. Right as we are about to leave, Tris walks into the lobby with the biggest smile on her face. I look at the others and we make a silent agreement to meet her before we go to our rooms.

"Caleb, want to go check us in?" She asks the guy in blue. He huffs and walks over to the front desk. She puts a satisfied smirk on her face and picks up a bag that one of the bag boys put next to her feet. All of a sudden the rest of the group is walking over to her so I decide to walk with them.

"Hey, you're Triswashere, right?" Will asks her. She looks up at us and scans us over before smiling.

"Yeah, and you guys are the infamous Dauntless." Wow, she is even prettier in person.

"Yes, yes we are. I am the amazingly hot Zeke. This is my idiot brother Uriah. This is my just as hot girlfriend Shauna. And then there is Marlene, Will, Christina, Four, Lynn, and Al." Zeke says to her while holding out his hand. She shakes it before shaking everyones hand in turn. When she gets to mine, I swear I can feel sparks fly when we touch. I think she felt it too because her face is a little shocked after it.

"Well, as you know. I'm Tris. This is my best friend Robert. He does the camera work for my videos. And this is my brother Caleb." She says while pointing to the two boys behind her. We all say some form of hi and they do too.

"I love your videos, by the way." She says. "My faction is defiantly Dauntless, unlike these two over here." I figured that much considering the colors they were wearing. Most faction fans wear the color of their factions at all times. Erudite are blue. Abnegation are gray. Amity are red and yellow. Candor are black and white.

"Here's your room key. For some reason they put you on a different floor then Robert and I. We are on floor two and you are on floor ten." Caleb says while handing Tris a card. She nods at him as she takes it.

"Hey! Were all on ten two! What room number are you." Christina screams in her ear. She cringes before looking down at her card.

"1005." She says. Christina squeals at this. This time Tris throws her hand over Christina's mouth to shut her up. Christina starts pouting until Tris takes her hand off her mouth.

"Ew! She like me." Tris says while rubbing her hand on Robert's shirt. Christina just smirks and crosses her arms.

"Well, before I was rudely interrupted I was about to say that your room id right next to Four's. He is in room 1006. The rest of us are in rooms 1015-1020." Christina says. My heart leaps when I hear that my room will be right next to Tris'. I try to hide my smile but a small one make sits way onto my lips.

"Well lets get up to our rooms then. Our bags are probably already there." Tris says. We all nod in agreement and follow her into an elevator.

"Why didn't you let the bag boys bring that bag up?" I ask Tris while pointing to the bag in her hands.

"Oh, this is my Canon EOS 5D Mark III Digital SLR Camera with 24-105mm IS lens. I can't risk anyone dropping and breaking it so I keep it on me at all time while I am traveling." She says while gripping the bag tighter. My jaw drops as she tells me what type of camera she has.

"Thats is like a three thousand dollar camera!" I say to her still in a state of shock from being in the same vicinity as such a great camera.

"Yeah. My parents bought it for me for my twentieth birthday." Tris says with a shrug. (P.S. They are all 21/22) we are interrupted by the elevator door opening on the tenth floor. Caleb and Robert already got out on the second floor. We are all about to split to go down different hallways before Zeke speaks up.

"How about we all meet in my room in ten minutes. you too, Tris." Zeke says. we all nod and head off in different directions. Tris and I walk down the hallway to our rooms in a comfortable silence. The walk ends too soon and in no time we are standing in front of our doors.

She pulls out her key and smirks at me before slipping into her room. I go into my room and fall onto my bed. I lie there sprawled out and looking at the ceiling. Why does this girl have this effect on me? I just met her and I already feel like I've known her forever.

Every time she around me I just want to run my hands through her hair. Put her lips against mine. Feel her skin touch mine. Ugh! I sound like a love sick puppy.

I just need to get over this. there is no way some one as perfect as her would go for someone as messed up as me.

**Hey Guys!**

**I just started this new story today. The idea has been developing in my head for a while and with school ending I felt like I would have enough time to write this new story and continue How to Be a Heartbreaker. If you haven't read that yet, please go do that now! I hope you like this new story. tell me what you think. thanks for reading!**

**-Hockeycrazy7**


	2. Chapter 2

TRIS POV

I walk into my room and go put my camera in the closet. I close the door and flop down onto my bed. I can't believe that just happened. I just met Dauntless! I have been their fan ever since they started. And better yet, they knew who I was! I can't believe only five years ago, right now i would have been sitting on my bed watching all these people's videos and now here I am. I am one of them.

The girl I was five years ago is gone now. Youtube helped me break out of my shell so much. All of a sudden I became confident and outgoing. I used just stay cooped up in my room all day and refuse to talk to any one. I had no friends. Now I have more than I can count. Youtube also gave me the confidence to change from a pathetic girl with acne, glasses, and braces to the somewhat average looking person I am now. At least I am not as ugly as I used to be.

I get off my bed and look at the clock. I should probably head over to Zeke's room now. I grab my vlogging camera and look at myself in the mirror. I flatten my black v-neck and pull up my ripped black skinny jeans. I slide on my black converse that I kicked off while walking into my hotel room.

I find myself being quite excited to see Four again. I don't know what it is about him that makes me want to know more. Maybe it is how dangerous he always seems. Like if you get too close he might blow up in your face. I have always been one to love a thrill. All I know is I want to get to know him better. And it doesn't hurt that he is the hottest guy I have ever seen.

I walk out of my room and down the hallway. Once I get to the other side of the elevators, I start counting the rooms to figure out which one Zeke is staying in. It isn't to hard considering it is the one that a lot of screaming is coming from. I wouldn't expect anything less from Dauntless honestly. I knock loud enough for them to hear me.

Only a couple of seconds later, the door swings open. Before I can process what is happening, I am being dragged into the room by Zeke. I finally get out of his death grip and am able to look around. His room is similar to mine. There is a huge queen bed in the middle, a desk, some dressers, a T.V., and two chairs. All of Dauntless are here and are sitting sporadically through the room.

I take a seat on the ground next to Four and under Uriah and Marlene, who are sitting on the bed. Everyone says some form of hi and I say it back.

"So what's the plan?" I ask Zeke.

"I was thinking we could go on Omegle and chat with some fans. What do you guys think?" We all nod in agreement. It sounds fun. "Everyone tweet out to go on Omegle and type in "Find Dauntless and Tris" if they want to talk to us." Zeke says. We all immediately oblige.

The second I press send I start getting favorites and retweets. I smile at my phone. i love how dedicated and caring my fans can be. They are all literally perfect.

Zeke hooks his laptop up to the T.V. and sets up the webcam so it can see all of us. he turns it on and logs into Omegle. He hits the button to start it and we are instantly met with two teenagers will snap backs and Beiber cuts. I scoff at their pathetic attempts to be cool.

"Hey!" We all say simultaneously. We stare at each other for a second before bursting out laughing. We turn back to the T.V. and notice the two boys smirking.

"Why hello ladies. My name is Jace and this here is my lovely friend Marco." The uglier of the two says.

"Its like were invisible!" Uriah exclaims. "And all these girls have boyfriends anyway." Uriah puts a protective arm around Marlene. She leans in to him and smiles.

"Um, I don't have a boyfriend." I say turning to Uriah. He looks a little embarrassed at first but quickly masks it.

"Well isn't that wonderful. The hottest girl in the room is single. Care to give me your number?" Marco says with a sly grin on his face.

"Can I start with hold old are you? You look to be about twelve." I say with a sharpness to my voice. I can tell Dauntless is trying to hold in their laughter by the weird sounds they are making.

"We actually both just turned 16." Jace says in an unamused tone. his smirk is starting to slowly fade.

"Ah yes. Well in that case I will just stop you there. It is completely illegal for me to even think of you as anything other than the ugly and annoying twats you are. So if you don't mind." I press the button to skip to the next person.

Once they are off the screen everyone in the room bursts out laughing.

"Oh my god, Tris. That was perfect. You were acting like you have done that a million times before." Christina squeals.

"You would be surprised at how many times that happens." I mumble. I know at least Four heard it because he tenses up slightly. It was so slight that if i wasn't sitting so close to him I wouldn't have noticed.

We are so engulfed in laughter that we don't even notice the next person show up on the screen. It isn't until we hear two girls screaming do we turn towards the T.V.

"OHMIGAWD! ICAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! ITS REALLY THEM!" One of the girls screams. We just laugh and say hi.

This continues for the next hour with us meeting a bunch of different people. A surprising amount of people are on just to see me. I got asked out about four times in that hour, each time ending with me saying no in a new creative way. As we are sitting there, I decide to take out my vlog camera and start a vlog. I turn the camera on, press record, and point it at myself,

"Hello, my lovelies. Here I am sitting in a very cramped hotel room with a bunch of crazy

ass beotches." There are a round of offended "Hey!"s from the people sitting around me. "Say hello to none other than Dauntless." I spin around in a circle so everyone around me is visible. They all whoop as I go by them. "Today just so happens to be the first day of Playlist Live and we decided to do a surprise Omegle appearance. Everyone we met was so fun and crazy! I love it! Well, I have to head to a quick meeting but I will talk to you all later. Bye for now."

I close the camera and stand up.

"We actually do have a meeting to go to. We should probably head out." Everyone stands up after me and we head down to the lobby. Once we get there I see Caleb standing by the door tapping his foot.

"Beatrice, you're late! I asked you to be down here five minutes ago. You might have just thrown off the entire itinerary!" Caleb yells. I roll my eyes at him and wave to Robert who is standing next to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets just go before we are actually late." I walk out of the hotel with everyone else behind me. This time there aren't as many people waiting next to the doors. I walk and sit in in the cart that they provided for us to get to the meeting. Everyone gets in and sits around me. Four and Caleb both sit next to me. Zeke leans forward and sticks his head between Four and I.

"Beatrice?" Zeke says with a smirk.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I say while shoving his head away from me. He just chuckles and leans back in his seat. I shake my head and watch all the fans surrounding the areas. Some yell at us and I wave back at them.

In about ten minutes we are pulling up to some random building. We walk inside and follow the director who is showing us where to go. We walk into the room and take the empty seats in the back. I see everybody who is anybody on Youtube in this room.

I start screaming when I see Jenn McAllistor (A.K.A Jennxpenn) sitting across the room. She turns around and sees me. she starts screaming too. we both get up and run to each other. I jump into her arms and she holds me up.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Jenn screams in my ear.

"Its only been two months Jenn calm down." I say with a huge smile on my face. I really did miss her. She has been my best friend ever since I started on Youtube. Two months ago I moved from L.A. to New York City. I just needed a change of scenery. I don't like living in the same place for too long. I feel like I get too comfortable and I don't like that.

"Two months too long! How have you been?" Jenn eagerly asks.

"Jenny, I literally talk to you almost every day and I know you watch all my vlogs so I am sure you know what is going on in my life." I tell her with one eyebrow raised.

"Don't I get a hug?" I hear from a voice behind Jenn. I look around her and see Andrea Russett (GETTOxFABxFOREVER) with her hand linked with Kian Lawley (Superkian13). I squeal and hug the both of them.

"Wow, I never thought I would hear the day that the badass Tris Prior squeal." Kian says with his signature smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Kian. You would squeal too if you hadn't seen your best friends in two months." I say while shoving him a little. He just chuckles and dismisses my previous statement.

"So where is the rest of the O2L house?" I ask while looking around to see if I can spot them.

"I'm not sure. I think they are outside talking to some fans." Kian says as he looks over his shoulder to look for them with me.

"So, there has been a small rumor going around that you walked into this building with Dauntless. Is this true, Trissy?" Jenn asks while Andrea has an eyebrow raised.

"One, never call me Trissy. You know how much I hate that. Two, yes it is true. They are staying in the same hotel as me and we spent the last hour or so together. Its not some big deal." I say with a shrug.

"Not a big deal? You do realize that Four is very hot and very single. Maybe our little Trissy will get a boyfriend." Jenn says while wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm older than you,_ Jenny_. And you know I have to focus on my career. I can't let anything or anyone distract me." I say attempting to say with a tone of finality. Apparently it doesn't work because they keep going.

"Yes, because pulling a bunch of stint that are going to land you in jail AGAIN takes so much time and energy." Andrea says. I glare at her slightly.

"You go to jail one time and all of a sudden you have a reputation. Jeez." I say. They both laugh and shake their heads. We are interrupted by someone standing at the microphone and telling us all to sit down.

"Bye, guys. I'll see you later." I say with a wave.

"Bye!" They all chorus back, mimicking my wave. We all split up and I walk back to my seat in between all the Dauntless. Some lady who I think is running the whole thing stands up and starts rambling off a bunch of rules. I don't even bother listening. That is why I brought Caleb after all.

I spend the entire time playing rock, paper, scissors shoes with Zeke who is sitting next to me. We are occasionally scolded by Shauna when we get too loud. Finally, the entire thing is over and we are allowed to leave. I stand up with the Dauntless and we walk into a side room where they are providing refreshments. I know this because it was the only part of the speech I did listen to.

I go and stack my plate full of all the different cookies and brownies they have. I grab a beer and walk over to a table in the middle of the room. I ended up having to shove some food in my mouth because there wasn't enough room on my plate. As I sit down, all of Dauntless sit around me, with Zeke and Four sitting next to me.

"Have enough food there ,Trissy?" I hear from behind me. I whip around to see who decided to call me by that horrid nickname. I see JC Caylen (Jccaylen)standing there with a smile on his face. All I can do is grunt because of my mouth full of food. I swallow it only to be engulfed in a hug from behind.

"Hey, JC. Long time, no see." I turn into his hug. "And yes I do have enough food. How did they expect us to sit there for that long without us getting super hungry!" I exclaim.

He lets go of me and chuckles. "I am pretty sure you are the only person here who can't go more than an hour without eating an entire cow." He says.

"I would beg to differ." I say pointing to Uriah who is currently shoveling food into his mouth while Marlene gives him a disgusted look. JC laughs before saying goodbye and he will catch up with me later.

I turn back to the table and we make small talk for a little. Thats is until Four turns to talk to me.

"I forgot to ask. I watched your Abe Lincoln prank on the way here. Did you ever get in trouble for that?" Four asks me. I laugh at this. This defiantly was not what I was expecting. I am actually in a little but of shock that he actually watched my video.

"You see the beauty in the prank is they never found out who did it. I pulled that prank the night I was leaving LA and moving to New York. After I finished there, I drove to the airport and hopped on a plane. I haven't gone back since." Four laughs as I say this.

"That is quite the brilliant plan." Four says. I nod and smile at him. I then turn back to the giant mound of food on my plate and start to shovel it into my mouth.

"Beatrice, lets go. We have to go back to the hotel and go over your schedule for the rest of the weekend." Caleb shouts from behind me.

"WALL EE RISH!" I yell through a mouth full of food.

"Close your mouth while you eat!" Caleb exclaims. I swallow the food in my mouth and glare at him.

"I said call me Tris!" I yell back at him. I then turn to the table and say goodbye before I leave with Caleb. I picked up my not yet empty plate and brought it with me. I continue to eat as we walk out of the building. we get into a cart that is parked out front and tell the driver what hotel we are in. With that me, Caleb, and Robert head back to the hotel.

**Hello readers of fan fiction!**

**How did you guys like me bringing in some of the famous youtubers who are actual youtubers not figments of Veronica Roth's amazing imagination? Should I bring some more and use the ones I have already introduced more? Should I weave them into the plot? Tell me what you think in the reviews. Thanks for reading!**

**-Hockeycrazy7**


	3. Chapter 3

FOUR POV

After Tris left we finished our food and headed back to Zeke's room. I grabbed my laptop and flopped down onto his bed. I took Zeke's beats that were on the night stand and plugged them into my laptop. I opened Youtube and browsed around looking for something to watch. I somehow ended up on Tris' channel. I scrolled down until I found a video I haven't watched yet. Its called "Doing Stuff with Other Peoples' Stuff: Episode 1". I haven't seen this series of hers yet.

The video pops up on the screen and I see the camera tilted to the side and a very dark surrounding. All of a sudden a flash light turns on and I see Tris in the frame. "Robert, straighten the camera. We need to do this quickly." Tris whisper yells to Robert. The camera straightens out and Tris smiles.

"Hey, guys. How are you guys doing? Okay, so your probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, I am here to explain quickly and then get on with what I will be doing. So without further ado. I am currently standing in the backyard of the O2L house. All the guys are sleeping in there, including Sam and Trevor. That is why we have to be super quiet. I am about to break into their house. It is about 3:00 in the morning right now. Once I break in, I am going to go into their kitchen, go through all their food, and attempt to make something to eat. So I would like to welcome you to my new series, Doing Stuff to Other Peoples' Stuff!" Tris whisper shouts.

She turns around and runs with Robert running behind her to a door. She puts her flashlight between her teeth and pulls out a knife from a strap on her thigh. She kneels down and sticks the knife into the lock on the door. She wiggles it around for a couple of seconds before there is a click and she turns the nob. The door opens and a huge smile spreads across her face.

She walks inside quietly and makes her way over to the kitchen. She places the flashlight on the counter and turns on a light. She puts the knife back in its holster and turns to the camera.

"Okay, lets get this show on the road." Tris says while clapping her hands together.

She walks over to what looks like their pantry and opens the door. She starts to go through it, looking for god knows what. She starts throwing stuff on the counter and other stuff in the trash. After a couple she resurfaces from the pantry.

"Okay, so they have a bunch of healthy shit. Apparently they don't know the right way to shop. Lucky for me, Trevor must keep some junk food in here because I was able to find some decent stuff. Oh and I threw out some of the really gross organic stuff. Like who eats that." She says with disgust on her face. I chuckle at the screen. She picks up the pile of stuff she put on the counter and brings it to the stove.

She puts it all down and turns on the stove. She then finds a pan and puts in on the stove. While it heats up she turns to the camera.

"So I decided to make some sort of nacho/stir fry/sandwich. It might turn out really good or it will be really bad." She then goes over to the fridge and takes out some beef. She opens the package and throws it onto the stove. The video speeds up and you see her dancing while cooking the meat.

The video slows down again. She goes over to her pile of food and grabs two bags of Doritos. She opens the bag and takes out a handful. She then crumples then up and sprinkles them into the meet. Once both bags are in, she stirs it. She then starts adding cheese, what looks like avocado, and some other different spices. There is so much food in the pan that it starts overflowing a little when she stirs it. Tris just ignores the pieces flying everywhere around the kitchen.

After a few minutes, I guess she is satisfied because she takes the pot off the stove and shuts it off. She pulls a roll out of her now very small pile of food. She opens the roll and starts to plop some of her concoction into it. She takes her sandwich over to the counter and sits on a stool. She starts to eat it without a plate. Some of it is spilling out onto the counter.

After her first bite, a huge smile appears on her face. "This isn't that bad!" Tris says through a mouth full of food. She continues to eat her sandwich. Once she is about halfway through the sandwich, someone walks into the kitchen. Tris freezes mid bight and stares at them.

After a couple of second, Ricky finally notices her. "Tris! What are you doing in my kitchen?! And what on earth are you eating?!" Ricky exclaims. Tris waves a little and swallows the food in her mouth. Ricky uses this time to look around and notice the hugs mess she made. His face contorts with a bit of anger.

Tris looks him over once she swallows and starts laughing. He is standing there in Pokemon boxers and nothing else. He looks down and goes a little red. This quickly disappears and he goes back to being angry.

"Tris!" Ricky yells again.

"Say hi to the camera, Ricky! You are the first victim of my new series "Doing Stuff with Other People's Stuff"!" He looks at the camera and starts laughing.

"God, Tris. You are so ridiculous some times." He says.

"Well thats all I have for you today! Until next time! Subscribe to my channel, Triswashere. Goodbye, my lovelies." She blows a kiss and the video ends.

Ricky is right. She is quite ridiculous. A good kind of ridiculous. The kind that makes you want to spend more time with her.

I feel my headphones being ripped off my head and glare at Zeke who is standing in front of me with a smirk on his face. I close my laptop and place it on the bed next to me.

"Are you watching tris again? Does the emotionless Four have a little crush?" Zeke says, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Yes, I was watching Tris and no I don't have a crush. I just find her interesting." I say back trying to sound even though that was a blatant lie. I do have a crush on Tris. I have ever since I watched her first video and it has only gotten worse since I was able to actually meet her.

"Sure." Zeke says, holding it out to show he doesn't believe me. "Well, sadly we cannot continue this conversation because we need to head to a signing we have in ten minutes. After that we are going to the opening party. You should probably change into something nicer for the party." He says while looking me up and down.

I look down at my tight black shirt, black jeans, and black converse.

"Whats wrong with my outfit?" I ask him with both my eyebrows raised. He just scoffs and walks out of the room. I follow him out and without saying another word. We go down to the lobby and make our way out to one of the carts in the front. The drive is quick and we are soon being escorted through a labyrinth of hallways in one of the many buildings Playlist is being held in.

Finally we reach the door to the room we are supposed to be in. Zeke goes first and flings both doors open. He smiles at the hundreds of screaming girls in the room. We all walk in after him and start waving to everyone. We take our seats at the table in the front of the room. The first girls come up and we start signing pictures and talking to people.

After about three hours, we have gotten through all the people who were lined up to meet. I let out a huge sigh and lean back in my chair. I start rubbing my hands that are now sore from all of the signing. We don't even get a second to relax before we are being ushered through the hallways again. This time we are led to a set of doors with two guards out front. I can already hear the music blaring from the inside.

The guards see us and open the doors. Inside is packed full of a bunch of different youtubers shoulder to shoulder, dancing. In the corner is a small bar. Its dark and their are different flashing lights coming from all directions.

We walk in and I immediately head over to the bar. I order a beer and lean with my back against the bar while I wait for it. I feel a presence next to me and see Tris standing next to me smiling.

"Hey." I say, a smile growing on my face.

"Hey." She says back. She then turns to the bar and orders herself a beer. She scoffs when the bar tender asks for her I.D. The bartender hands me my beer after checking Tris' I.D.

"Damn, do I really look that young. I mean I know I look like a twelve year old, but still. That happens every time I try to order a drink." She says with attitude dripping from her voice.

"I think you look perfect." I say to her. Oh my god! What did I just say! It just slipped out and I couldn't help it. I really hope she doesn't think i'm a creep for that.

She shyly looks at me and smiles. I think I can see a hint of a blush on her face before she turns her head down and stares at her shoes. I put my fingers under her chin and push her head up so she has to look at me.

"Your beautiful, Tris. Don't let anyone tell you different." I say to her while I get lost in her mesmerizing blue/grey eyes.

"Thank you." She whispers. I can barely hear it over the blasting music. I smile at how shy she is being. It is weird considering how outgoing she usually is. It is also extremely cute watching her blush. It makes my heart swoon knowing I have that effect on her. I hold out my hand for her to grab.

"Care to dance?" I ask her. She smiles and nods. She grabs my hand and I lead her out towards the dance floor. We start to dance to "Shots" by LMFAO, our hands still linked. We both are just jumping up and down while pumping our free hands. We are also laughing our heads off at how ridiculous we must look.

The song stops and "I Would Walk 500 Miles" by the Proclaimers comes on. We both smile and say "I love this song." at the same time. She puts her arms around my neck while I put mine around her waist. We gently sway as the song continues. by the time its over, her head is lying on my chest.

The music stops and the next song comes on. It is some punk song and everyone starts jumping up and down again. Tris and I just stand there holding each other and staring into each others eyes.

She is so beautiful. It baffles me how she can't see it. From her long flowing blond hair to her slightly big nose that looks perfect on her face. He eyes are always curious and she seems eager about everything. This trait makes her so much better then anyone I have ever met. Anyone Zeke has attempted to set me up with.

I slowly feel myself leaning towards her, leaning towards her lips. She is doing the same thing. Right now it is just us. The rest of the world doesn't even matter in this moment. As we are centimeters away from each others faces, we are knocked out of our trance by someone bumping into. Tris starts blushing and looks at the ground before scurrying off the dance floor.

I look around to see who ruined that perfect moment. I see it was Uriah who was pushed into us by Zeke, who is now laughing his head off. I stalk over to him and put him in a headlock until he chokes out an apology. When he does, I stalk off the dance floor to see if I can find Tris.

Once, I get myself out of the mass of people, I look around for a small blonde head but she is no where to be found. I sigh and head over to the bar where I sit for the rest of the night until I end up dragging a very drunk Zeke and Uriah back to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

TRIS POV

I swiftly make my way off the dance floor. I can't believe I almost kissed Four! Does he like me like that? No, he can't. Why would he like someone like me. I can't let myself get my hopes up. I look around for a way to get out. I see a door in the corner that is being propped open by a brick. I run to it and walk out.

When I get out there I see a group of people sitting around a bon fire. I walk closer and see who it is. A smile creeps on my face at all the familiar people who I haven't seen in so long.

"So you guys decided to ditch the party?" I say while I go and sit in the circle they have created.

"Tris!" They all scream at the same time. I look around and smile at everyone I have missed so much. The entire O2L house is here along with Andrea, Jenn, Lauren Elizabeth (Not the one from divergent. She is a youtuber), Zoe (Zoella), Alfie (Pointlessblog), and Tyler Oakley.

"Why are you skipping the party?" Zoe asks with her adorable little accent.

"Just hiding from ... someone." I say not willing to tell them the story.

"Is that someone super hot, single, and happens to have a number as a name?" Andrea says with a smirk on her face.

"Maybe..." I say waiting for someone to change the subject. Andrea opens her mouth to continue speaking but I interrupt her.

"Come on. Lets do something fun instead of just sitting here. I have an idea." I say while standing up and smiling.

"Will this idea get us arrested or in trouble in some way?" Tyler asks with one eyebrow raised.

"It depends. Will you not come if I say yes?" I ask him. He thinks for a second before responding.

"I guess were going to do something that will probably end with us in jail." He says while standing up with me. I jump up and yell "Yes!". The rest get up with him.

"I swear to god Tris if you get us put in jail, I am going to be so mad at you." Connor says while following me with the rest of the group to our destination.

"God, Connor. Stop being such a buzz kill." I say in an exasperated voice. He just glares at me and continues walking with us. I give him one of my charming smiles and I see a small one appear on his face.

"You know you love me." I say to him.

"Sadly, yes I do." Connor says while the smile grows bigger on his face. I go over to him and throw my arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry. This will be fun." I say with a huge smile on my face. We walk for about ten minutes before we reach our destination. I walk over to the huge fence that is probably about seven or eight feet tall. Everyone looks at me like they are waiting for me to show them the front door.

I ignore them and start to climb the fence. I get to the top in no time and swing my legs over. I drop down and land on my feet. i turn to the others and smile.

"Your turn!" I say to them while they are stare at me with wide eyes. JC and Sam both shrug it off and start climbing the fence. They are soon standing on both sides of me waiting for the others to climb.

"Tris! I am wearing heals and a dress! How do you expect me to climb this?" Zoella asks. I think for a minute.

"Okay. Toss me your heals, I will hold them. And Alfie help her get over." They oblige and soon the two of them are on our side of the fence. Ricky, Trevor, and Lauren are the next to climb over. This leaves Kian on the other side helping Andrea get over and Jenn climbing over with her. Tyler is still refusing to climb it.

"Do I look like a climber? I have about as much muscle as a twelve year old girl. There is no way I can do this." he says while crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Tyler stop being such a baby and climb over the damn fence!" I yell at him. He huffs at me and starts to climb. He make sit over without a problem. So much for muscles of a twelve year old. Kian then climbs over and jumps next to us.

"So what now, Tris?" Kian says, looking quite eager continue the adventure. I walk them around the wall that was blocking us from what is beyond. Once we walk around the building that said wall belongs to, we see a huge pool with a diving board. I smile at them and walk over to one of the lounge chairs.

"I saw this on the way here and thought it would be cool to go swimming at night. But since its a town pool, they close at 8. That is why it was necessary to climb over the fence." I say while taking off my shoes. They all look at me like i'm crazy.

I pull off the black shirt I was wearing leaving me there in a black lacy bra and my skinny jeans. I then pull my jeans off to reveal the matching underwear. I run to the diving board and climb onto it. I bounce a few times before flipping off of it.

I plunge into the water and feel the cold take over my entire body. It feels so nice and refreshing. I swim to the bottom and then push off back to the top like I rocket. Once I surface I swim over to the side of the pool where they are all standing, still fully clothed and staring at me.

"Well what are you waiting for. You did just climb a fence for this." I say with one eyebrow raised. Once again, JC and Sam are the first to react. They quickly strip and jump in with me. Everyone soon files and we are swimming around partially naked in the dark.

After a little while, Andrea, Jenn, Lauren, Zoella, and I are sitting in a corner of the pool talking while the boys are having a biggest splash competition.

"So are you planning on telling us why you were running away from Four?" Lauren asks while running a hand through her wet hair.

"Who said it was Four I was running away from?" I ask her while raising my eyebrows.

"Who else do we know with a number for a name?" Lauren asks with a hint amusement in her voice.

"Touché." I say in return. I then sink down in the water and start blowing bubbles. I'm hoping when I come up they will have all dropped the subject. I resurface and they are all staring at me expectantly. I guess its now or never.

"Okay so we may or may not have been slow dancing and then when the song was over we may or may not have almost kissed." I say fast in one breath. They all look at me with wide eyes and their jaws hitting the ground. Jenn is the first to speak.

"Our little Trissy is growing up." She screams while pulling me into a tight embrace. I try to wiggle myself out of it.

"I am older than you Jenn!" I scream back at her. She just waves it off and finally lets me go.

"So, Trissy. The real question is do you like like him?" Zoe asks me with a smile on her face.

"Like like? Really. What are we in middle school?" I ask her.

"Stop avoiding the question!" Andrea yells in my ear. I sink back into the water and mumble "maybe." right before I go under. I can hear them all squealing as I fully submerge myself under water. Its not like I could lye to them. Their my best friend sand would know if I wasn't telling them the truth. I come back up when I hear them shut up.

When I surface I see the boys swimming over to us. They probably heard the noise and came to investigate.

"Hey, girlies. Whats up?" Tyler says sounding super gay. I guess that is what you should suspect from a gay guy though.

"Well, we just found out that Trissy has a litt-" Lauren starts to say before I slap a hand over her mouth.

"I swear to god if any of you say anything I will kill you all." I say glaring at all the girls.

"Well now I have to hear this." Alfie says while looking at the girls for an answer. They all give me nervous glances before shaking their heads no. I smile triumphantly.

"Actually. JC and Connor, do you mind holding her down so she doesn't kill us." Jenn says. Both of them nod and grab me. My eyes go wide and I start shouting profanities at everyone while trying to escape. Its not working because they both happen to be double my size and there is two of them.

"As I was saying, it seems our little Trissy has a little bit of a crush." Lauren says while smiling widely at me struggling to kill her.

"Who?" All the guys ask at the same time like it was planned. That was kind of weird.

The girls all pause and look at each other for dramatic effect. At the same time they all scream ,"Four!" My eyes go wide and I stop fighting. I can't believe they did that! I am going to get back every single one of them. they better watch their backs.

I am finally released while everyone starts having a conversation about how cute we would be and how they SO need to get us together. I get annoyed so I swim to the side of the pool and get out. The others notice I'm gone and soon follow me out of the pool. I look around a bit until I found some towels. I grab enough for everyone. I throw one at everyones head and wrap my own around me.

"Ow. That hurt Tris. Jeez, you really have an arm." Alfie says while rubbing where I hit him with the towel. I just smirk at him and dry myself off. Once we are all dry we start to put all of our clothes back on.

As I am in the middle of buttoning my jeans back on, I hear sirens coming from the parking lot. I see some red and blue lights coming from that direction. I freeze. I look around and everyone is also only half dressed. I see people with flashlights start to open the gates.

"Shit. Oh, shit. Run. RUN!" I say as I grab all of my clothes and sprint over to the fence. I throw my stuff over and climb it. When I get to the other side I see everyone doing the same thing I did. Once everyone is over, we grab our clothes that we did not manage to put on and bolt in the direction of Playlist.

It takes half the time to get back then it did to get there. It might be the fact that we were trying to resist being arrested. We walk back to the fire pit to see a bunch of people sitting around it. Great. We are all standing here half naked and cold. Now there are witnesses to this. We walk closer and I see that it is Dauntless. Even better! Now Four can see me half naked and cold!

We walk over and when they see us they all burst out laughing. I just give them a sarcastic laugh and sit by the fire to warm up. I throw on my shirt and grab my legs to try and get warmer.

"What happened to you guys?" Zeke asks with amusement in his eyes.

"Well, Tris had this horrible idea of breaking into a pool and going swimming. While we were putting our clothes back on the cops came and we had to run out of there so we didn't get arrested." Connor tells the group. This just makes them laugh louder.

"And you didn't think to invite us?" Uriah says while looking at me with mock hurt on his face.

I just shrug and say, "It was a spur of the moment decision. I didn't think we would actually get caught." Everyone chuckles and continues to make small talk. I am just staring at the fire, letting the orange flames suck me in. I am jolted out of my thoughts by someone grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet.

"We are going to have a girl talk." Jenn says while letting go and motioning for the rest of the girls around the fire to follow. They all get up and I am dragged into the girls bathroom. When we all get in Jenn starts talking.

"Okay, so Dauntless girls. We just have a couple questions about one of your members." Jenn says while looking at Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, and Christina.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask them worriedly. They just ignore me.

"And who might this member be?" Lynn asks with a bit of an edge to her voice. She seems like she wants to be any where but here.

"Four." Jenn, Andrea, Lauren, and Zoe say at the same time. I turn beet red at this.

"Ah, yes. The oh so mysterious Four. What is it you would like to know?" Shauna says.

"Well we were wondering if he _likes_ anyone. And if he does, who?" Jenn says. I can't believe they are doing this to me. There is no way in hell he likes me back.

"Well he hasn't exactly told us but we have our guesses. I must add that I know how to read people and I am usually right about this stuff." Christina says. She glances at me in the middle of her sentence. Everyone else must notice because all the girls who know I like him start squealing.

"Okay, so now that we have that settled, how are we going to get them together?" Andrea says.

"I don't need your help! I can get together with him on my own if I want to." I say starting to get a little mad.

"Please, Tris. I have only known you for like a day and I can already tell you are inept in the boy department. Let us handle this." Christina says. Wow, how lovely it is that she is so blunt. Not.

They start to put their heads together and try to figure out ways for us to get together. Most of them are pretty ridiculous. I decide I can't handle this anymore and leave. Instead of walking back to the fire, I walk back to the hotel. About halfway to the hotel someone walks up next to me. I turn and see those gorgeous blue eyes that have haunted me.

"Hey, Four. Whats up?" I ask him as I continue to walk.

"Nothing. I just say you walk by and decided to walk to the hotel with you." I nod at his statement and continue walking. We spend the rest of the walk in comfortable silence. We finally reach our rooms and I turn to him and smile.

"Thank you for walking me home. I better head to bed. Goodnight, Four." I say while sliding my card into the lock.

"No problem. Goodnight, Tris." He says with his adorable smile on his face. Before I know what I am doing, I go up on my toes and kiss his cheek. He looks a little shocked but happy.

I turn a red color that would put a tomato to shame. I quickly slip inside my room and shit the door. I lean against the door and slide down to the ground. What did I just do? He probably thinks I am a complete weirdo now. I probably ruined any chance I might have had with him. Great, just great.


	5. Chapter 5

TRIS POV

Today is now the last day of Playlist. Over the course of the convention, Four and I have talked a lot. Most of our free time is spent together. The more time I spend with him, the bigger my crush gets. But since there is no chance he likes me back, I choose to ignore it.

Since it is the last day of Playlist, I have to fulfill the tradition I started since the first youtube convention I went to. On the last day, I don't do any meet and greets or panels. I spend the entire day pulling pranks on everyone.

That is why I am currently sitting in my room with maps and papers scattered everywhere. Caleb and Robert are here as well. We are going through our plans to make sure nothing goes wrong. Robert is in charge of video taping everything while Caleb helps with the technical parts of my pranks. We are all wearing black hoodies and black pants. I also forced them to put black war paint on their faces.

I pull out my camera and make the intro to my video.

"Hey everyone. Its the last day of Playlist and you all know what that means. Pranking time. We have everything already planned out and we are ready to go." I do a panorama of the entire room to show all our planning and papers. "So without further ado, lets get to the pranks." I smile and shut the camera off.

"Okay, lets do this." I say while turning to Caleb and Robert. they both nod and stand up. It is currently midnight. We had to use the entire last day just so we could get all of our pranks in. We leave the room with the necessary supplies and head down to the parking garage. We walk over to the car Joey Graceffa chose to rent. That was a mistake.

I pull out the cotton balls and Robert drags over the bucket of cold water. I toss a bag of cotton balls to the both of them and we get to work. We dip the cotton balls in the water and stick them to the car. After about a half an hour, we have the entire car coated in cotton balls. Because it is slightly cold because it is night, the cotton balls freeze and stay stuck onto the car. It is simple yet completely perfect. I pull out my camera and turn it on.

"So this is the first prank finished." I say while walking around the car to show my viewers what we did. "Now we just have to wait for joey to get up and see his reaction. For now, we will move on to the next prank." I close my camera and pick up the empty bags of cotton balls.

While I do this Robert sets up a camera in the parking lot facing Joey's car. This is so we can get his reaction on tape. We don't really feel like sitting in a parking lot all night waiting for him to wake up and come out.

We finish and head back to my room to get ready for the next prank. We decide to get a little sleep because we don't have to start the next prank until 5. Caleb sets the alarm clock and we all fall asleep.

The alarm clock blares and I shoot right up. I shut it off and shake Caleb and Robert awake. They get up and we head down to the kitchen with the supplies for our next prank. We sneak in and look around for the donuts. I spot them on a counter in the middle of the kitchen. The chef leaves the room for some reason and I sneak over and grab them. I run out with Caleb and Robert on my tail. Robert is filming this.

"Okay. GIve me one of the little vacuums." I say to Caleb. He hands me one of the tiny vacuums that we ordered online. I also grab one of the cream filled donuts. I stick the vacuum on the donut and suck out all the cream. I grab the white tooth paste and a pastry icing bag. I fill the bag with the toothpaste and stick it in the donut. I fill the donut with toothpaste until its full. I put the donut on the tray and move on to the next.

It only takes us about fifteen minutes to finish all of the donuts. I quickly sneak back into the kitchen and replace the tray of donuts. I run out and meet up with Caleb and Robert. Caleb and I help Robert set up four cameras int he dining room. One for each corner of the room.

We quickly finish and head back up to my room.

"Okay, we have one more small prank before we move onto the big ones." I say to just reiterate our thoroughly planned out day. We grab the stuff and head to the elevators. this hotel only has three elevators, so it won't take too long to set up this prank.

I go into my assigned elevator and take out the caution tape. I push the stop button when I am in the middle of two floors. I tape the caution tape across the entrance to the elevator in the shape of a x. I then pull out a "No Entry" sign and put it on the wall across from the door so it is clearly visible when the elevator doors open for people to walk in. I also set up camera in the top corner of the elevator so it isn't visible.

I take out white tape and on the ground I make the outline of a person. I look around and smile at my work. I make the elevator start again and head up to the tenth floor. Caleb and Robert are waiting for me up there. We all nod at each other to show the job was successful.

We walk back to my room and Robert pulls out his laptop. He pulls out a program that takes live feed from all of the cameras we have set up. All of them seem to be currently vacant. That means no one has woken up yet. I look at the feed from the elevators Caleb and Robert set up.

In Caleb's elevator there are wires sticking out from everywhere. he also used caution tape across the door. In Robert's elevator, there is a thin layer of dirt coating the entire floor. He also put up a sign that says, "Under construction. Enter at your own risk." I laugh at what some of the reactions might be when the doors open revealing these. I look at some of the other video feed and it seems Robert put some cameras in the areas in front of the elevators on a couple of the floors. They are probably floors that known youtubers are on.

I take a look at the clock and see it is seven now. I look over at the schedule for the day and see that there is a LGBTQ panel in a half hour. The people running the panel should be getting up now to go now.

As if on cue, Mathew Lush (gaygod), Nick Laws (nickalaws), and Davey Wavey (wickydkewl) walk in front of the elevators on the third floor. Nick presses the button for the elevator and they idly chat while waiting for the doors to open. The elevator I decorated opens in front of them.

All of their jaws drop as they look inside. Nick is the first to speak up.

"What the hell do we do? Should we call the cops?" Nick says while stepping towards the elevator. I notice Matt pulled out his camera and is recording this.

"Oh my god, guys. Look what we just found." Matt says while pointing his camera at the elevator.

"Matt! Is this really the best time to vlog? Someone was just murdered in there!" Nick yells at Matt. The elevator doors close and all three of them just stand there.

"So should we call for another elevator?" Davey asks with worry written all over his face.

"No way in hell am I getting on one of those." Nick says while grabbing Matt's arm and dragging him towards the stairs. Davey happily follows the two. By now, Robert, caleb, and I are on the floor dying laughing.

"I didn't think anyone would actually fall for that." I manage to choke out. The others just nod their heads. We hear another sound from one of the cameras and look up. Tyler Oakley and Hannah Hart are currently waiting for their elevator to arrive. Caleb's is the one that opens for them. Tyler jumps back slightly when the doors open.

"Damn, I thought this was s high class hotel." Tyler says. He steps into the doorway and looks around.

"Why would they even have this elevator stopping at floors if its broken?" Hannah says while going to stand next him. Tyler sees something and smirks. He walk into the elevator with Hannah warily following him.

"What are you doing, we are clearly not supposed to be in here?" Hannah says to Tyler. Tyler just chuckles and pulls out his phone. He texts someone then has a smug look on his face. two seconds later my phone buzzes.

I look down at it and see it is a text from Tyler.

Tyler: Nice try, Tris. Hide the camera better next time.

Me: I hate you.

I watch the screen again and see him get my text. he just laughs while Hannah gives him a weird look. Tyler shows her his phone and points to the camera in the corner of the room. She laughs too and the doors open for them to leave. they walk out, waving to the camera.

I get a text from Four and look at it.

Four: Dauntless are heading down for breakfast. Care to join?

Me: Sure. I'll be down in ten.

I tell Robert and Caleb that I am leaving as I walk into the bathroom to change. I wipe the war paint off of my face. I brush my hair and leave it down. I leave on my all black clothes and walk out of the bathroom.

"Don't forget to be back up here in twenty minutes so we can start the next prank. And bring me a muffin." Caleb says without taking his eyes off the screen. I nod and grab my phone. I walk to the elevators and press the down button. Robert's elevator opens and I step in. The ride down is quick and I am soon walking into the dining room. I walk over to the table full of crazy Dauntless and say hi. They all say hi back. I notice they are slightly sweaty and panting a little bit.

"Whats up with you guys?" I ask with one eyebrow raised.

"We had to walk down ten flights of stairs!" Uriah exclaims. "The elevator had wires sticking out everywhere and had caution tape across it. Then when we called for another elevator, it was the scene of a murder! This hotel is crazy!"

At this I burst out laughing. I can't believe they actually walked down ten flights of stairs! They are all staring at me like I am crazy.

"Why are you laughing? Didn't you have to walk down the stairs too?" Will asks.

"No, why would I?" I ask them through my laughing.

"Because the elevators were broken." Will says while raising one eyebrow. this just makes me laugh harder.

"Come one, lets go get breakfast." I say to them all. They just shrug and walk over to the buffet. I pull Four aside for a second and whisper in his ear.

"I would stay away from the donuts if I were you." He just looks at me weirdly but nods. I walk away and over the breakfast. I grab some bacon and eggs before heading over to the table everyone chose to sit at. I notice everyone but four grabbed a donut. I smirk to myself. We sit there and eat while making small talk.

Zeke is the first to bite into his donut. I watch him intently as he does. For the first couple seconds, he doesn't seem to notice the change. Then his face scrunches up and a look of disgust crosses over his face. I decide to play stupid.

"What's up, Zeke?" I ask innocently. I sneak a look at Four and he is looking at me with a smirk. Apparently he found out why I told him not to eat the donuts.

"What kind of donuts are these?" He says through his mouthful of toothpaste.

"Come one they can't be that bad." Uriah says.

"Then why don't you try them!" Zeke exclaims while attempting to swallow.

"Why don't you all try them at the same time?" I say trying not to laugh. Everyone nods and picks up their donuts. They all bite in. The same thing that happened with Zeke is repeated on all of their faces.

"Its minty! When are donuts ever minty!" Marlene says.

"This isn't filling. This is toothpaste. I would know. I use this exact kind." Christina says before spitting it out on a napkin. Everyone else looks like they are about to throw up. They all start spitting out their donuts. uriah even runs over to a plant and starts throwing up.

"Who the hell bakes with toothpaste?" Uriah says as he comes back rubbing his mouth. at this I can't control my laughter anymore. I fall to the ground and start laughing my head off. They all just stare at me like they did when we were talking about the elevator.

I grab my phone and look at the time. Its time to go meet Caleb. "Well, I will be leaving now. I'll see you guys later." I say as I get up and clear my tray. They are still looking at me funny except for Four who I think has figured out what is going on. He must have watched some of my previous last day prank videos.

I walk into the lobby to find Caleb and Robert already there with two large rolling suitcases full of everything we need. I smile at them and follow them out the door. We walk about a block over to a park that has a big stage on it. The stage has a table with a bunch of chairs on it. O2L will be having a meet and greet here in about a twenty minutes. We get to work quickly.

I walk on stage and grab a rope that is attached to the metal structure that is over the stage. I strap myself into a harness and tie the rope to my harness. Caleb hands me a bag with six buckets in it. I scale the metal structure. I stratal it once I get to the top. I pull one of the buckets and line it up over he first chair. I attach it to the metal structure and tie a rope to the top. I shimmy over to the next seat and do the same thing.

Once I am done with all six seats Robert tosses me up a large back of glitter. I fill each bucket to the top with it. Once I am done, I see a bunch of tween girls being ushered in the direction. I quickly get down and grab the rope that I tied to all of the buckets. The three of us hide next tot he stage while we wait for the panel to start.

After about fifteen minutes, I see O2L walking over to the stage. I smile as they walk on and take their seats. The first girl starts to walk towards the stage to meet them. As she takes the first step up to the stage, I pull the rope. The buckets tip over and all of the sparkles pour out and onto their head. All of there jaws drop as they look at each other covered in glitter.

I hop on stage and stand behind them smiling. When everyone sees me the crowd goes crazy. I start laughing and all the boys whip around. They see me and start laughing with me.

"Good one, Tris. You got us this time." Connor says while trying to shake the glitter out of his hair. The rest just laugh and congratulate me. I wave to everyone as I hop off the stage and head to my next prank. Only two more pranks to go before the finale.

I head back to the hotel and into my room. i grab and entire bag full of post it notes. I walk with Caleb and Robert to Lily Singh's (iisuperwomanII) hotel room. She also happens to be on the tenth floor. I get there and knock to make sure she isn't in there. No one answers.

Caleb hands me the key card he made by hacking into the hotel's computer system. I put it in and swipe it. It clicks and I swing the door open. We all rush in and immediately start on the sticky notes. We cover every inch of her room and furniture with sticky notes. Robert sets up a camera and we leave.

We go back to my room so I can change. I grab the clothes I bought just for this prank and head into the bathroom. I pull on the strapless and tight black dress that comes up to mid thigh. I put on smokey eyeshadow, eyeliner, and red lipstick. I curl my hair and let it cascade down my back. I put on 6 inch black stilettos to finish it off.

I walk out of the bathroom and see caleb pouting.

"I don't like this prank. Can't you just wear your normal clothes." Caleb says. I shake my head at him.

"Trust me I don't like it either. I'm probably going to die in these heals but its all part of the prank. Now lets go, they should be in the middle of their panel right now." Robert and Caleb both nod and we walk out. We get to one of the carts in front of the hotel and tell them where to go. Once we get there, there are a swarm of people outside the building. I put on a robe so I don't feel super uncomfortable walking around.

"Okay, so are you all here for the prank?" I yell to the crowd. There is a chorus of "yes" all around. I nod and start putting people into three different groups. There are three different entrances into the room the panel is being held in so we need a group for each. I am going to go in the middle entrance first, then the group will line up there and wait for me to signal for them to come in. Once everyone is in a group and knows the plan, we go line up. Caleb runs to some control room that runs the speakers that are placed around the room.

I stand at the door waiting for my cue to go in. Robert is standing next to me. I hand him my robe and take a deep breath. He hands me a microphone and smiles at me. After that he runs to hide with the rest of the group assigned to this door.

I hear the bass in the beginning of the song "The Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang start to play.

"What's going on?" I hear Shauna say into the microphone. The music is blasting so she practically has to scream. After about thirty seconds the first verse starts. This goes on and I can hear the confusion coursing through the room from where I am now. Once the first verse ends, I throw the doors open and smirk. I start to sing the chorus of the song while walking up to the front.

"Do it now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

Do it again now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

Gettin' horny now."

I get to the front of the room and notice Four staring at my body. I walk over to him and put my finger under his chin and lift his head so he is staring into my eyes. I smirk again and walk away. I walk over to each door and bang on it. As I bang on each, they swing open and a mob of people, holding stuffed animals, wearing animal shaped pool tubes, wearing different animal articles of clothing, and anything else animal related that you can think of, run into the room.

I go back to the front just as the chorus is about to start playing again. I knock Uriah out of his seat and use it as a stool to climb onto the table that Dauntless was sitting behind. I walk to the middle of the table and start to sing the chorus again. I swing my hips and put my hand not holding the microphone as I sing. As the song ends, I kick Zeke's cup of water off the table. Then everyone pulls out party poppers and has them explode all over the room. I hop down off the table and run out of the room. Just before I leave, I turn to wink at everyone.

I shut the doors behind me and find Robert and Caleb.

"Oh my god, that was so perfect!" Robert exclaims.

"I know right! Did you see their faces?" I ask both Robert and Caleb. We continue to laugh and talk all the way back to the hotel where we finish up some final details for our the grand prank that we always pull to mark the end of the event.


	6. Chapter 6

FOUR POV

I can't believe that just happened. We are now sitting completely silent in this room full of fans. Tris looked so hot and confident. It was like she was a completely different person. She truly is the master of pranks. Not even Zeke or Uriah could have topped that.

Zeke is the one to break the silence. "So next question?" A bunch of people raise their hands and we start to answer questions again.

After about two more hours of questions, we are finally able to get back to our hotel. Its not that I don't love my fans, its just this week has been extremely exhausting. I fall onto Zeke's bed with a sigh. I am able to close my eyes before Zeke starts screaming my name.

"FOUR!" Zeke yells in my ear. I open my eyes and glare at him.

"What do you want?" I snap at him.

"Well, someone is on their period." Zeke says while sitting down next to me. I just scoff at him.

"Are you going to tell me what you want now?" I say to him, a little bit nicer than last time.

"I was just wondering when you were going to ask Tris?" He says to me. I sigh at this. I figured it would be something like this.

"I was thinking of doing it at that fancy party tonight. I just have to ask her tog o with me to the party first." I tell Zeke while propping myself up on my elbows.

"How about you grow a pair and go over to her room to ask her now. You're running out of time." Zeke says while shoving me off the bed. I land face down on the ground with a loud thump.

"Ow." I mumble through the carpet. I push myself up and glare at Zeke. "Fine, ill go now." I huff as I walk out of his hotel room. The closer I get to Tris' room, the more nervous I get. What if she says no? Our new friendship could get really awkward. I really like talking to her and I don't know if i'm willing to give that up. But I also know if I go without telling her how I feel forever, I am going to burst. Before I know it, I am standing in front of her door knocking.

She opens the door in a large baggy t-shirt and basketball shorts. Her hair is wrapped in a towel, telling me she just took a shower. All the makeup from before is off. I think I like the natural version of Tris better than the dolled up one. Don't get me wrong, she did look super hot today.

"Hey." She says when she sees its me. A huge smile appears on her face.

"Hey. That was a great prank you pulled. A little shocking but still amazing." I tell her with a smile to match hers.

"Why, thank you!" She says with a small giggle. That was one of the most adorable things I have ever heard. It makes me smile wider.

"So I was wondering if I could escort you to the party tonight?" I ask her while rubbing my hands on my jeans to rid them of the sweat that has collected on my hands due to my nerves.

"Escort? That sounds like some form of prostitution." She says as she starts laughing. My face falls into a frown. Is this her way of saying no? She looks at my face and instantly stops laughing.

"Sorry about that. And yes Four, I would love for you to _escort_ me to the party." She smiles her contagious smile at me so I have no choice but to smile right back.

"Great, I will pick you up here at about 6:30?" I say, the smile not being able to make its way off my face.

"Sounds like a date." She says before shutting the door. My heart swoons a little at the word date. I am going on a date with _the _Tris Prior. I have to pinch myself to make sure I am not dreaming.

Some how, my feet carry me into my room. I wouldn't know how I got in here considering I am currently in a dazed state from her actually saying yes. I did not expect that. I finally snap out of it and start to get ready even though I have an hour until I have to pick her up.

I hop into the shower and wash myself. I get out thirty minutes later and wrap a towel around my waist. I go into my room to find Zeke lying on my bed playing on his phone and Will sitting in the chair next to my bed also on his phone.

"What are you guys doing here and how did you get in here?" I say, slightly startled considering I did not expect them to be in here.

"I stole your spare key." Zeke says without looking up from his phone.

"And we both got kicked out of our room so the girls could get ready in there. They opened the door connecting them and are using one for hair and the other for makeup." Will says, also not looking up from his phone. I sigh and walk over to my dresser. I pull out some black trousers and a black button up. I put them down and turn to the guys.

"So are you guys getting ready in here now?" I ask them even though I already know the answer.

"Yup." Zeke says, popping the "p". I just laugh and take my clothes into the bathroom so I can get ready.

I put on a pair of boxers and throw the towel in the laundry bin. I stare into the mirror for a second before brushing my teeth, shaving, and putting on deodorant. I then proceed to gel my hair into a fohawk. I pull on the pants and button up the shirt. As I leave the bathroom, I am tucking my shirt into my pants. I go over to my dresser and put on some of my favorite cologne.

"Your turn." I say to the two of them. They both fight over who goes next. Eventually, Will goes in and Zeke sits back down onto the bed.

"So, dude. Tris said yes?" Zeke asks me. Since it is a formal event, I pull out a black tie from the dresser.

"Yeah, she did. I am picking her up from her room at 6:30." I tell him while I adjust the tie to fit my neck.

"Oh right! About that. Tris told me to tell you that she is going to get ready with the girls so you should pick her up there. She stopped by while you were in the shower." Zeke says. I nod my head to show him I was listening.

Soon it is 6:30 and we are all standing in front of Zeke's room. Will knocks loudly on the door, trying to be heard over the blaring music. I think it might be One Direction. I chuckle at how upset Tris must be. She went off on a fifteen minute rant to me the other day about how they are not a real band.

Then all of a sudden, the door swings open. There stands the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Tris is wearing a right above the knee length black dress that hugs her body up to her waist before poofing out. She has on black heals that she seems quite uncomfortable in. Christina probably forced her into them. Her hair cascades down her back in soft ringlets and her makeup is natural yet still striking. She has her fingers in her ears, probably trying to block out the music.

Tris smiles at us before stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

"They will be out in a couple of seconds. I just needed to get away form that terrible music they forced me to listen to." Tris says with a chuckle. Not even two seconds later, the music shuts off and the other girls come out. They all look great but none of them can even hold a torch to Tris.

I hold out my arm for her to take it and she grabs it while laughing.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"Where is Uriah and Al?" She asks while looking over her shoulder. As if on cue, they both burst out of their rooms and run over to us. Uriah reaches out his arm for Marlene to grab. She smiles and takes it.

"Ready to go m'lady?" Uriah asks Marlene. She laughs and nods. With this we all head off to the party.

We make it there quickly considering it is being held in the reception area of our hotel. UNlike the first party, it is more classy. Everyone is dressed nicely and their are tables around the room with white table clothes on them. We all make our way over to a table and sit. I pull tris' chair out for her and she smiles at me.

"I'll go get us some food." I say to her. She nods and I walk away. All the boys follow me over to the food table. I grab two plates full of food and bring it over to the table. I place the food in front of her and she immediately digs in. I laugh at this.

"Someone was hungry." I say to her.

"I'm always hungry." She says back. We both laugh and go back to eating. We make small talk while we eat. When we finish dinner, I am about to start a conversation with her when I hear "I Would Walk 500 Miles" start playing over the loud speaker.

We both smile at each other and I hold out my hand for her to grab. I pull her out to the dance floor. My hands go around her waist while hers snake around my neck.

"So is this like our song now?" She says while we sway to the beat. I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"If you want it to be." She shivers as I say this. I smirk. I love that I have this effect on her.

"I know I want to think of you every time I hear this song." She whispers in my ear. Now it is my turn to shiver. She giggles a little bit.

"And i'll think of you every time I hear this song." I say with a huge smile on my face. As the song comes close to ending I decide it is now or never.

"Tris, can I ask you something?" I ask her. She looks up at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"Well you just did ask me something, but I will allow you one more question." She says with I smirk. I chuckle at this.

"Well, Dauntless has been talking since the start of Playlist about a few things and we need to ask you something. They decided on me to do the honors. We were wondering if you would like to move to Chicago and fill the Sunday slot on our channel?" I nervously ask her.

The second I say this her face lights up. "Of course I will!" She squeals. Then the unthinkable happens. She crashes her lips against mine. I instantly feel fire burst through my body. As soon as they are there, they are gone. She pulls away and looks at me with a shocked look across her face.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I don't know what came ov-" I cut her off by pulling her lips to mine once again. At first she is a little stiff but then she melts into the kiss. We stay there kissing until our song is over and the next dance song comes on.

I pull away and smile at her. She smiles right back. We both look a little bit giddy after that kiss. She goes up on her toes and whispers in my ear.

"Follow me." She says. She then scurries off into the crowd and I follow her. She then leads me out of the room where the party is being held and off to a room on the side. Inside is a bunch of people wearing camo and eye black. They are also holding what look like water guns, except they have a white liquid in them instead of water.

When they all see Tris, they start screaming but are soon quieted down by her brother. He then proceeds to walk over to us, two water guns in hand. He hands one to each of us. Tris then stands on a table and whistles for everyone to quiet down.

"Okay, lovelies. Here is the plan. We are all going to burst though the doors into the party with our guns. You are going to cover as many people in glue as you can. When the clock strikes telling us it is ten o'clock, we bolt out of there. Got it?" Everyone says some form of "Yes". Tris gets down and comes to stand by me.

"Lovelies?" I ask her.

"Yeah, thats what I call my fan base. These are all some of my fans from the area." She says to me while she makes sure he gun is fully loaded.

We wait for about another ten minutes before we are all ushered to the door leading to the party. Tris gives us the signal and we all burst in. The guests look at little panicked as we start to squirt them with the glue. I manage to completely cover about five people before the clock strikes Ten. Once that happens, I run out of the room with the rest.

We go back to the room we came from. There is now a screen in there showing us what is going on in the main room. Everyone is confused and dripping glue. Then all of a sudden a huge bang goes off. White feathers are released into the air, sticking onto everyone because of the glue. At the same time chickens are released into the reception room, all with numbers on their backs.

Everyone is now running around, coated in feathers, trying to get away form the crazy chickens. My jaw is hitting the floor because of how great this prank is. How did she even come up with the idea. Tris then comes up next to me and smiles.

"Do you like the prank?" She asks me.

"Like it? I love it!" I exclaim.

"Do you wan tot know what the best part is?" She says with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"And what would that be?" I ask her, extremely curious of what else she did.

"The chickens are numbered 1, 2, 4, and 5. There is no 3, so when they are collecting the chickens, they will be looking for the non-existent third chicken. They will never find it and they will forever have the reputation of having a chicken lost in this hotel." She says with a huge smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

TRIS POV

I am currently sitting on a plane with the entirety of dauntless around me. Once I said yes to their offer, I instantly changed my flight from New York to Chicago. Caleb and Robert are going to pack up my stuff and ship it out. Then they are going to find a place and move out here in the next four months. I will just have to run my channel without my camera guy and technical producer until then.

I am going through all the tapes of the different pranks I pulled, from Joey Graceffa's freak out over his car to iisuperwomanii being extremely confused when she walked into her room. Four is watching them with me and helping pick the best reactions for the group pranks.

"How did you even think of these? Not even Zeke and Uriah can top them and they are considered the prank kings of Chicago." Four says after watching the car prank with me.

"Well they better step aside because a new reign is coming to town." I say to him with a smirk.

"Is that a challenge, Prior?" Uriah says, leaning in between our seats.

"You bet it is, Pedrad." I say with yet another smirk on my face. He just laughs and leans back in his seat.

"Then let the dauntless prank war begin." He says while putting his hands behind his head. I laugh at how cocky he is, thinking he will win this.

"May I remind you, they are still looking for the third chicken." I say with a wink. I then turn back and lean on my own seat before he can even respond. The flight attendant announces that we are about to land and need to buckle our seat belts.

I grab my seat belt an buckle it in. Just as I am about to take my hand away form the buckle, I feel a larger hand intertwine with mine. I look up to see the owner of the hand is Four. He is looking out the window casually like he didn't just grab my hand. A slight blush crept its way onto my face. I gently squeeze his hand and look ahead, casually.

Our hands stayed linked until we had to get up and leave. I grab my bag from the compartment over head and head to luggage claim with the rest of Dauntless. We are met by a bunch of screaming fans the second we get off the plane. I just smile and wave. They are holding up different signs with all of our names on it. Apparently word go around that I was coming to Chicago. I go and sign a few of the signs before walking away with the rest.

"How did they even know I was coming?" I ask while shaking my head.

"Oh, I might have tweeted something about it." Zeke says with a sheepish grin.

"Zeke!" I exclaim. He just gives me a "charming" smile that makes me laugh. I punch him in the arm and continue walking.

It takes us a half hour for us to get our luggage and go to the parking lot where they left their car. Everyone puts their luggage in the back and surprisingly it all fits, even Christina's four bags. Everyone starts to file in. Once everyone is in, we notice there are not enough seats to legally fit us all.

"So what are we going to do now?" I ask the group.

"How about you sit on Four's lap?" Zeke asks from the front of the car. I just shrug and look at Four for approval. He nods and I hop onto his lap. I try and hide my blush as he closes the door. I can feel his breath on the back of my neck and his arms are lightly draped around my waist to prevent me from falling off his lap.

The car ride feels like it takes an eternity but in reality it was probably only ten minutes. We pull up in front of a large white house. It looks like one of those two family house that you find in a lot of cities considering there are two front doors.

"Does another family live here?" I ask Four.

"No, we knocked down a couple walls to make it one really big house." Four replies. I nod and look back at the house. It is surprisingly well kept. The white paint isn't chipping, everything is clean, the little lawn they have is mowed and a nice green color, and they have flourishing flowers in pots all along their front porch.

I grab my bags and make my way into the house. I go through the front door on the right. It opens up into a foyer with another door. I put my bag down and go to the door. I open it and see a large living room. It stretches from one side of the house to the other. This is probably where they knocked down the wall. It is nicely furnished and has a large T.V. in the corner. there are several couches, chairs, and tables strategically placed around the room.

I smile and walk into the next room. Inside is a modern kitchen with a large island. All the appliances are brand new and it looks to be newly remolded. I open the door in the corner and it shows a fully stocked pantry. This makes me smile even wider. I go to one of the other doors in the kitchen and it opens to a dining room with a large table and a chandelier. There are several paintings hanging on the wall for decoration.

"Tris!" Four yells form behind me. I turn around and look at him. He is carrying my bag with him.

"Want me to show you your room?" He asks me as he starts walking towards the last door in the kitchen.

"Sure." I say following. He opens the door to reveal a staircase.

"Downstairs is our game room and laundry room. Upstairs are all the bedroom." He says to me. I nod and follow him up the first flight of steps. "On this floor, Uriah and Marlene, Zeke and Shauna, Al, and Lynn all have their rooms." We continue to the top of the staircase. He opens the door on the top leading to a hallway with five doors.

"This is where Christina and Will, me, and you now sleep. There is also and extra bedroom up here. The extra door is the bathroom for all four of us. Don't worry, Christina keeps it super clean. She freaks out if you even leave your towel on the ground." Four says as he leads me to the door at the end of the hallway. I open it to reveal a medium sized bedroom with a queen sized bed in the middle. It has a dresser and a door that I assume lead to my closet.

I smile at Four as he puts my suitcase on the bed. I go over to the window and pull open the curtains. There is an amazing view of the city from here. My jaw drops in awe.

"The view is great, isn't it? I have the same view from my room. I live right across the hall." He says while pointing to a black door across the hall. I smile at him as he begins to leave.

"If you need anything just come knock on my door." He says as he walks out. He stops right before he exits my room. I raise my eyebrows at him. "Oh, and one more thing."

He crosses the room in two strides and presses his lips to mine. he cups my face in his hands. At first I am shocked, but once I get over that, I start to kiss back. He pulls away and smirks at me without taking his hands off my face.

"Welcome to Dauntless." He says.

**Time Lapse**

I have been living at Dauntless for five days now, and all I can say is it sure is crazy. My stuff has finally arrived and I am so thankful. I ran out of clothes and had to borrow some of Christina's stuff. She kept trying to get me to wear extremely revealing stuff ever since I wore that dress for the prank. I keep telling her it was for the prank and I would do anything for a prank but she won't listen to me.

I have about ten boxes stacked up in my room. Four is helping me go through them to figure out what to keep and where to put them. Four just finished up with a of full of music posters that are now plastered all around my room. he goes to rip open the next box.

As he opens it his face turns redder than a tomato. "Uh, I think you should unpack this box." Four says while sliding it over to me.

I look in and see all of my underwear and bras. There is also a sticky note on top of the pile and a box of condoms. The sticky note has a winky face and is signed "~ R".

"God damn it, Robert." i mutter under my breath as I also turn bright red. I quickly spill all of the contents of the box into the bottom drawer of my dresser. Also at the bottom of the box is a few t-shirts and pajama shorts that I put in the drawer above it. I turn back to grab another box, as does Four.

My room is finally completely set up in about an hour. I fall on my bed with a sigh. Four falls on next to me.

"Finally I won't have to stare at a barren room all day. And thanks for helping by the way. i don't know if I could have done this so fast without you." I say to Four.

"It was my pleasure. I like spending time with you." He says in return. I blush slightly and turn my head to look at him. when I do, I notice that he is already looking at me. This makes me blush more.

I also take notice of the fact that our faces are only centimeters apart. I can feel his breath against my face. Slowly we both start to lean in until our lips our connected. Our lips fit together like they were made for each other's lips. They move in perfect harmony. It wound sound why too cliche to say that I felt fireworks so I am going to stick with the fact that I felt like I was on fire everywhere we touched.

We break apart but stay close. We stare into each others eyes as we lie on the bed. A small smile make its way onto his lips. I can't help but to mimic his smile. He starts to lean closer to me, this time connecting our foreheads instead of our lips. We both close our eyes and enjoy the moment.

"Tris Prior, will you go out on a date with me?" He suddenly asks. I am a bit taken aback by this comment but soon recover.

"Yes. But on one condition." I say to him, with my eyes still closed.

"And what would that condition be?" He says. I can feel his eyebrows raise against my forehead.

"That if this goes anywhere and we do end up breaking up, we can still be friends." I state.

"That is a condition i am willing to abide by." He says as his eyebrows return to their original place. I smile and lean in to peck him on the lips. He tries to deepen it but I pull away.

"Should we tell them?" I ask him. He knows that the them I am referring to is the rest of Dauntless.

"I don't know. If we do break up, I don't want them to be all awkward around us and take sides. It could get bad. Maybe we should wait until we know if this is serious or not." He says while pulling back slightly to look into my eyes. I nod in agreement.

"So this date?" I say, a smile playing on m face.

"How about tomorrow night you meet me in my room at 6. We can sneak out the fire escape and I can take you out." He says with a smile.

"That sounds good. And it sounds like you have has this planned out for a little while." I say as my smile turns into a smirk.

"I may or may not have been thinking about asking you out since the day I met you at Playlist." He says as a shy smile makes its way onto his face. He turns a slight pink color. This also makes me smile. I lean in and peck him on the lips again. I then push him off my bed.

"Now get out of my room so they don't start getting too suspicious." I tell him. He smirks at me and walks out of my room. Before he leaves my room, he sends a wink my way. He then walks over to his own room and goes in, slamming the door behind him. I think I hear a faint whooping coming from his room. I smile and lye back down on my bed.

I must fall asleep because I wake up to a pounding on my door. I open my eyes and see Christina standing there pounding on my open door.

"Why are you knocking? The door is open." I say, my voice a little rough from just waking up.

"I wanted to be polite?" She says uncertainly.

"Polite? More like obnoxious. What did you want, anyway?" I say to her, a slight edge to my voice because she just woke me up from my nap. She ignore my comment about her being obnoxious and perks up.

"I am here to help you get ready for your party tonight. It is the first night that we will announce that you are now Dauntless so you have to look hot!" Christina squeals. At this I groan and fall back on my bed. I try to get Christina to let me it here and sleep but she refuses. Eventually I am being dragged to her room by my feet.


	8. Chapter 8

TRIS POV

After two hours of Christina poking, prodding, and forcing me into clothes I did not want to wear, I am finally allowed to see my reflection.

I turn around and my jaw drops. This is not the girl i am used to seeing in the mirror. I may not be pretty, but she sure was able to make me striking. There is a thing line of eyeliner along my eye as well as mascara to open my eyes up. She mixed different shades of brown on my eye to create a smoky effect. She used concealer and foundation to make my face look flawless. She also added maroon lipstick to my lips.

My dress was simple but tight. It was black and strapless. It came down to about mid thigh. It was tight everywhere. I felt extremely self conscious in it but didn't fight it because I was tired of fighting with Christina. I pulled on a leather jacket to try and cover up a little. I also managed to get Christina to let me wear combat boots instead of heels. The only compromise was that the boots had gold studs on the heel and toe.

I hug Christina after staring at myself for a couple more seconds. "Thanks, Christina. I look great." I say to her.

"Its no problem. I am willing to do it anytime. And when I say anytime, I really mean anytime." Christina says getting a little serious at the end. I just laugh and let go of her. I wait on her bed for her to get ready. It only takes her about 20 minutes considering she wasn't fighting with anyone while doing it. When she is done we both head downstairs with our arms linked.

We swing open the door leading into the kitchen. It is packed like expected. There are a bunch of people here, some youtubers form the area, others just random people who were invited. I walk over to the fridge and take out a beer, handing one to Chris. I pop it open and walk into the living room with Chris on my heels.

I take a seat on the empty couch while Chris goes to find Will and force him to dance with her. I sit in silence for a while before I feel someone sit down next to me. I look to my side and see Four sitting there, looking at me. A smile tries to make its way onto my face but I do my best to conceal it.

"Hey." He says with a smile also trying to grow on his face.

"Hey. Why so happy?" I ask him with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I get the honor of sitting next to the prettiest girl at the party." He whispers in my ear. As he goes to move his head back to its normal position, he quickly pecks me on the lips. I push him away laughing slightly.

"Four! What happened to keeping this a secret?" I whisper yell at him.

"What? Everyone is to drunk to notice anything. And you look so great right now that I couldn't resist." He retorts. I blush slightly at his comment and look away so he doesn't notice. He chuckles slightly and puts his fingers under my chin, pulling my face so I am looking at him again.

"Did you know you look cute when you blush?" Four states. This just makes me blush even more and smile slightly. Four chuckles and takes his hand away from my face. We spend the rest of the night sitting on the couch talking while the party roars around us.

Near the end of the night, Zeke stands on a table and clears his throat. The music is turned down and everyone turns to face him.

"Hey, everyone. I hope your having a good time!" He yells followed by a bunch of cheers. "I just have a quick announcement. The reason are all gathered here today is to welcome the newest member of Dauntless and to announce that we know have our newest member. Without further ado, can we all give a warm and big welcome to the amazingly talented Tris Prior!"

Zeke motions for me to come stand next to him on the table, so I do. When I step up, the cheers that were taking over the room get louder. I smile as everyone starts to chant my name. I wave at the camera Uriah is holding, most likely so he can post the announcement on the Dauntless channel.

The music gets turned back up and everyone, including me, starts to dance. The party only lasts for another hour. By then I am practically dead, I am so tired. I go into my room and fall asleep the second my head hits the pillow without even changing.

The next morning I wake up to the sun shining through my windows. I squint because my eyes haven't adjusted yet. Damn, I forgot to close my shades last night. I fall back on my bed and groan. I turn my head to look at the time on the clock next to my bed. I shoot up when I realize its 1 in the afternoon.

I shuffle over to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I look like a mess. My makeup is smudged all over my face from sleeping with it on and I have the worst bed head. My dress is also all crinkled. I just laugh and peel off the extremely tight dress. I turn the shower on and hop in. I take about twenty minutes to completely wash myself and get all of the makeup off of my face. I get out and grab a towel out of the linen closet. I wrap myself in the towel, pick up my dress, and walk back to my room.

I throw my dress in the hamper and walk over to my closet. I pick out a black Ramones muscle tee, black leggings, a red and blue plaid shirt, combat boots, and a black beanie. I put them on before braiding my hair down my back.

I walk down stairs to the kitchen, yawning as I walk in. Zeke and Shauna are both in here cooking something. Well, Shauna is doing most of the cooking. Zeke is just standing there watching here.

"Hey." I say through a yawn.

"Hey to you too. You finally woke up! We thought you were dead for a little while." Zeke says with a smirk.

"Haha. Very funny." I say while grabbing orange juice out of the fridge. Instead of grabbing a cup, I just lift the carton to my mouth and drink straight from it.

"Tris! Thats disgusting!" Shauna says, looking away from whatever she is cooking. I close the carton and put it back into the fridge. I mumble "Sorry." as I walk into the living room.

Right when I walk in, I get pulled onto the couch by Christina. I look around and notice Marlene and Lynn are also here. I look at the T.V. and the opening credits for the notebook. I groan and attempt to get off the couch but Christina is holding me down.

"Don't even try to escape, Tris. They will find you and they will tie you up if they have to. They already did to me." Lynn says showing me her hands that are tied together. I sigh and lean back into the couch.

"What about Shauna? Why aren't you forcing her to watch?" I wine. As if on cue, Shauna walk in holding a bunch of food and popcorn. I grab a bunch of food and put it on my lap. At least this can distract me from the horrible movie I am being forced to watch.

I spent the next Four hours forced to watch their chick flicks and eat a bunch of junk food. (That part I didn't mind) We are currently in the middle of the Titanic. I look at the clock on my phone and notice that it is already 6. I have to meet Four in his room right now. I just have to figure out how to get out of this.

"Hey, Chris. I'm a bit tired. I think i'm going to go to my room to take a nap." I say with a fake yawn. She turns to me and raises one eyebrow.

"Sure." she says unsurely. At that I get up and bolt out of the room. i know she doesn't believe me but ill have to deal with that later. I run up the stairs to the top floor. ONce I get to the door leading to the hallway on the top floor, I stop and take a deep breath. I flatten down my hair a bit from under my beanie. Once I deem myself presentable, I walk down the hall to Four's room.

I look around before opening the door and slipping in. I shut the door behind me and look around the room. Almost everything is black, except for the words "Fear God Alone" that are painted on the wall in red. Four is lying on his bed, playing a game on his phone.

When he hears the door shut behind me, he looks up at me and smiles. Four gets off his bed and walks over to the door where I am standing. He puts his hands on my waist and pushes me up against his door. I soon feel his lips connecting with mine. I kiss back before he pulls away about thirty seconds later.

"I have been waiting to dot hat all day." He says with a smirk. I just blush and look away with a slight smile.

"Ready to go?" he asks while grabbing my hand. I nod and let him pull me to the window. He pushes it open and I climb out onto the fire escape. I climb down and hop to the ground. Four climbs down and lands right next to me. He grabs my and and smiles at me. I smile right back.

"So where are we going?" I ask as we start to walk down the alley between our house and our neighbors.

"I was thinking we could head to the shooting range down the street and shoot some pistols. What do you think about that?" He says. he seems to be slightly worried while waiting for my reply.

"That sounds really fun! I've never shot a gun before." I say while my smile grows across my face. He smiles to and we continue to walk to the shooting range in silence.

Four opens the door for me and I smile as we walk in. We walks up to the counter and Four talks to the guy behind it while I admire the guns in the case. Before I know it, two guns are being placed on the counter along with earmuffs. Four grabs them and we walk over to the shouting range.

Once we get there he hands me one of the guns and a pair of ear muffs. When I pick up the gun it feel cool, sleek, and powerful in my hands. It is a feeling that I like. I admire the gun for a few seconds before I feel Four's arms wrap around me. I raise and eyebrow at him as he does this.

"I'm going to show you how to shoot a gun. Now grab the gun from under my hands." Four orders. I do as he says. His hands are on top of mine as he slightly adjust us to make the shot. We put both our ear muffs on and face the target again, in the same position.

"On three." I hear Four yell through the ear muffs. "One...two...three." One three we both pull the trigger at the same time. The bullet soars through the air and hits the target in the middle. I smile and take off my ear muffs.

"That was so cool! How did you learn how to do that?" I ask him.

"Sometimes when I want to blow off steam, I come down here and shoot a little bit. I taught myself how to shoot when I was 18." He says like it is no big deal. I just laugh and put my ear muffs back on. He goes over to his target and does the same.

I copy the stance that Four just showed me and shoot. The bullet lands on the inner ring instead of hitting bull's eye. I just click another bullet into the chamber and shoot again. This one lands closer to the center, but still not quite there. I keep shooting until I run out of bullets to shoot. The last three I was able to shoot into the center consecutively. I look over at Four and see he has almost ran out of bullets as well. I look at his target and see there is a single hole that all the bullets have gone through. He shoots and the bullet goes through the hole one again.

He takes off his ear muffs and comes over to grab mine along with my gun.

"You're really good at this. I can't believe you managed to make all the bullets go through one hole!" I say in awe. He just shrugs and walks to the front desk with me in tow. He returns the guns and grabs my hand, pulling me out of the shooting range.

"So where are we going now?" I ask as we walk down the barren street.

"I was thinking we could go to the amazing diner. It is right over here. Its called The Divergent Diner. They are famous for their chocolate cake." Four says as we walk into a quint diner that is practically empty. We sit down at a booth and wait for our waitress.

"So tell me about yourself. I want to know everything I can about the Tris Prior." He says with a smirk as we read our menus.

"Well, theres not much to tell. I grew up in a small town in California with my brother and moms. I-" He cuts me off before I can finish.

"Wait, did you say moms? As in plural?" He asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, plural. My birth parents divorced when I was two because my mom finally admitted she was gay. She then remarried when I was four to my other mom, Clarissa. My dad doesn't really talk to us much. He will call on like birthdays and holidays but thats pretty much it. I think he also remarried but I'm not sure. I don't even know where he is currently living." I tell him.

"Wow. Thats pretty cool." He says as his eyebrows return to their normal positions on his face. I just nod and continue with telling him about myself.

"Okay, where was I? Oh right. In school I was pretty much the bad ass everyone was afraid of. My only real friend was Robert because everyone else was too scared to talk to me. I was suspended from school three times, one for skateboarding through the halls, one for beating the shit out of someone, and the last for spray painting some lockers. In my senior year, I started my youtube channel but it didn't start getting popular until a year after I started it. I graduated on the honor roll and decided not to go to college. Instead I pursued my Youtube channel as my career. Since then I moved all over the country because I like a change of scenery every once in a while."

Once I finish, the waitress comes over and takes our orders. We make small talk as we wait for our food. Once it does arrive, we both dig in.

"So tell me about yourself. i want to know everything about the mysterious, Four." I say slightly mimicking him.

"Well, I was born in raised in Chicago and have lived here all my life. I was a football player in high school. I have been best friends with Zeke and Shauna since Kindergarten. Zeke and I both started our channel in middle school and it became popular while we were in high school. I have been on Youtube ever since. And here we are today." He says before digging into his food again.

We both finish our meals in comfortable silence. Once we are done, the waitress brings us out a slice of this famous chocolate cake. I grab my fork and take a huge piece of it. I shove it in my mouth and the second it touches my tongue, my eyes widen.

"This is the best cake I have ever tasted!" I exclaim through a mouthful of cake. All Four is able to do is nod because his mouth is also full of cake. We both devour the cake in minutes. Once we are done, we pay and leave. The walk home is quite but nice. I am enjoying looking around at all the scenery Chicago has to offer, The entire time we were walking, both of our hands were linked.

Once we get to the house, we walk around back and climb up the fire escape. I climb through Four's open window and he does the same once I am in. I start to walk towards the door so I can go to my room before a hand grabs my arm. I turn around and see Four standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Did you forget something?" He asks.

"I don't think s-" I am cut off by his lips crashing into mine. I happily accept the kiss. We kiss for a little while before I pull away. I smile at him as I make my way to the door.

"Goodnight, Tris." Four says.

"Goodnight, Four." I reply as I quietly slip out of his room and over to mine.

I quickly change into pajamas and crawl into bed. I fall asleep the second my head hits the pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

TRIS POV

"Hey everyone. I'm Tris, the newest member of Dauntless. For my first video, I decided to show you all what I am infamous for. Pranks. As some of you may know, Zeke, Uriah, and I are currently in the middle of a prank war. If you haven't seen Zeke's video on thursday of him putting a fake rat in my bed and me having a little freak out, then I suggest you watch it. It was good, but it was petty. I have the perfect prank to top it."

I walk into the kitchen and over to the fridge. I grab the coke and bring it to the counter. I smile at the camera before tying a Mento to a string and opening the coke. I hover the mento over the top of the coke and make sure it isn't touching the surface. I then twist the cap back on. I take a pair of scissors and cut the string so it is not visible. There is a sound of footsteps walking down the stairs towards the kitchen. I quickly hide everything and go put the coke back into the fridge. I hide in a corner of the kitchen just as Zeke walks in.

He walks over to the fridge and looks around for a second before grabbing the coke. He goes to a cabinet and grabs a cup before setting both on the counter. He opens the coke, making the Mento fall into it. The chemical reaction between the Coke and the Mento create a geyser of soda that reaches the ceiling. Zeke jumps back and shrieks in shock as the geyser goes off. I hop out of my hiding place and laugh at him. I turn to the camera and smile.

"Well, that is all I have today. Until next week, goodbye my lovelies." I blow the camera a kiss before the screen goes black and the video stops.

I just finished editing my first Dauntless video and am currently uploading it to Youtube. The past week of living in this house has been great. There is always something going on and everyone is crazy. Four and I have snuck out every night of the week. I love spending time with him. Every date we have been on has been special and fun. Nothing too stereotypical.

I think the others are starting to get suspicious though. It is probably because we both will disappear for hours, and at the same time. Even if they are suspicious, they haven't said anything. We are doing are best to hide the relationship but it is hard sometimes. We find ourselves holding hands under the table and cuddling during movies when the lights are turned off. I let out a happy sigh as I think of everything that has happened in the past week.

As I am sitting watching it load, someone from downstairs yells my name. I hop up and run down stairs to the living room. As I pass the kitchen, I notice Zeke is trying to get the coke off the ceiling from my prank earlier today. I laugh and keep running. When i'm running through the living room, I see everyone is sitting there watching T.V.

"Did someone call me?" I ask as I stop running and come to a halt next to the T.V.

"Yeah. I did." Someone says from behind me. I spin around to see Robert standing there with a suitcase.

"Robbycake!" I scream as I hop into his arms and throw my arms around his neck. He puts out his arms and holds me up when I jump on him.

"Bea Bea Bear!" Robert exclaims. I hop out of his arms and smile at him.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you and Caleb weren't moving to Chicago for another couple months." I say with a little confusion but mostly excitement on my face.

"I couldn't stay away from my little Bea Bea Bear for too long. I came out to visit for a little. My return flight is in three days. I was hoping I could stay with you." He says while throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Of course you can! You can stay in my room with me. Come on. I'll show you where it is." I say while grabbing his hand and dragging him upstairs. Out of my peripheral vision, I think I see Four with a slightly mad look on his face but I brush it off. I wonder why he would be mad.

I drag Robert through the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. I throw the door open and pull both of us in before slamming the door behind us. I grab his back and throw it into the corner of the room before pulling both of us onto the bed.

"So, Robby. What have I missed? How is Caleb? What is going on in New York? How are you and Jamie?" I say in one breath. He laughs slightly at me before answering.

"You haven't missed much. Caleb is great. Same old, same old is going on in New York. And Jamie and I broke up." He says the last part a little sadly indicating that he was not the one to break it off.

"What!? Why!? You two were fine when we left for Florida!" I say with a shocked look on my face.

"When I told Jamie that I was going to be moving to Chicago, I was told off for always following you around and not having my own life. Jamie then proceeded to break up with me." He says, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"You know, I never liked Jamie." I say matter of factly. He laughs a little.

"I do believe it was you telling me just two weeks ago that you thought I found the one and how great Jamie was." He says while raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, well that was then and this is now." I say while crossing my arms. We both laugh after a couple of second of silence.

"So what has been going on with you? " He asks while laying his head on my pillow.

"Nothing really. Just settling in." I say while lying down next to him.

"Nothing? Don't pull that bull shit with me. What was up with that boy down there who looked like he was about to explode when he say me hug you?" He says while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Who?" I say confused as to who would be mad with me hugging Robert.

"You know, the really serious guy with black hair and dark blue eyes." Robert says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, you mean Four. And his hair is dark brown, not black." I say finally realize who he is talking about.

"That doesn't really matter now does it. Now tell me what is going on between you two and don't you dare lie to me." He says sternly. I sigh before responding to his demand.

"Well, we have been sneaking out every night and going on dates for the past week. But we aren't telling anyone so if it doesn't work out, it won't get awkward." He nods in understanding as I say this. Then he smirks and a mischievous glint crosses through his eye.

"So, is he good in bed?" Robert says while wiggling his eyebrows. I gasp and slap his arm.

"Robert! I have not slept with him. We've only started going on dates a week ago! And you know about my fear." I say while trying not to laugh at how ridiculous he can be sometimes.

"Oh, come on. You honestly don't believe that I believe you still have that fear. I know you lost it to Nick in New York before you guys broke up." He says while rolling his eyes.

"I-I don't k-know what you a-are talking about." I stutter while my eyes grow to the size of saucers.

"Honey, the walls of our apartment were thin." He says while winking. This makes me blush and widen my eyes even more than before. I finally get over the shock and sigh.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I don't have that fear anymore but that still doesn't mean i would sleep with a guy I have only known for about two weeks." I say to Robert.

"Why not?" He says while raising his eyebrow at me.

"Well- Uh. Hm. I actually don't have a reason why not other than just 'cause." I say while trying to think of a reason. Its not like I have been purposely not doing it with Four. It just hasn't really come up.

"Get it, girl." He says while standing up and walking over to his bag. he shuffles through it for a second before pulling out his phone. He starts viciously texting someone before laughing and looking back up at me. I raise an eyebrow at him and smirk. He waves it off before sitting next to me.

"Its just Les. She says she misses you and she also wants me to also tell you to get freaky with number boy." He says while looking back down at his phone. Leslie is our best friend from California. We have been friends with both Robert and I since we were in Kindergarten. She stayed back in California to go to college while we moved all around the country.

"You told her about Four! What happened to keeping it a secret." I say to him.

"Its Leslie. There is no way I can ever keep anything form her and you know you would have told her the second you talked to her." He says while sliding his phone into his back pocket. I just nod because I know he is right. It is Leslie after all.

"Come on. Its time for diner. I think we are ordering Chinese tonight and it should be here." I say while grabbing his hand again and bringing him downstairs. "I can introduce you to everyone."

We both walk downstairs and into the dining room. There are a bunch of Chinese take out boxes sprawled out across the table and the entirety of dauntless is swarming around them grabbing stuff. I grab two paper plates, one for me and one for Robert. I hand him his and start to grab stuff out of the takeout boxes as Robert does the same.

Once I fill my plate until it can't hold anymore, I take my normal seat. Someone added an extra chair, presumably for Robert, to my left. Robert takes that seat, leaving the seat to my right empty. Usually Four sits here. I wonder where he is?

"So, Robert. How long are you staying?" Shauna asks through a mouthful of noodles.

"I'll be here for three days before I have to head back to New York." Robert replies.

"Oh, cool. And your just going to stay in Tris' room?" Will asks. Robert just nods considering his mouth is full of food and unlike some people here, he has manners.

"Wait. Isn't there only one bed in Tris' room?" Christina asks. We both nod our heads at this.

"Tris! Your going to make poor Robert sleep on the floor!" Marlene exclaims.

"No, Marlene. Robert will not be sleeping on the floor. The bed is big enough for both of us to sleep in it together." I say before showing some chicken into my mouth.

"Wait! Are you guys together?! And you didn't tell us!?" Christina squeals. Robert and I both start chocking on our food. Christina starts patting my back to make sure I don't die. Once we both stop chocking, Robert is the first to respond.

"Surprisingly, a lot of people think that." Robert says while taking a sip of water.

"Surprisingly? You guys were all over each other the second you saw him AND you are going to sleep in the same bed." Christina exclaims.

"To answer your question, no we are not dating. But we actually did go out for like a month in middle school. He was just using me as a beard though. And if you haven't already figured it out, Robert plays for the other team." I say in a matter of factly tone. Realization crosses everyones face.

"Oh, that makes so much sense. Never has a straight guy ever complemented my taste in shoes before." Christina says.

"Yeah, that probably should have been a dead give away." Robert says while swaying his chopsticks as he talks. I just roll my eyes and continue to eat. About five minutes later, Four walks in and takes the seat next to me. He grabs his food and eats in silence. I try to make eye contact but his gaze doesn't waver from his food. Is he mad at me? Did I do something wrong?

I finish my diner at the same time Robert does. "Well, we have some stuff to talk about. We'll see you all later." I say as I grab Robert's hand and drag him back upstairs. We go into my room and I quickly close the door. I groan and flop down onto my bed.

"Whats up, Bea Bea Bear?" Robert asks me while sitting down next to me.

"I guess i'm just a bit confused. Four was ice cold to me down there. He wouldn't even look at me. Usually we will hold hands under the table or "accidentally" brush against each other. But today, nada. I just don't know what changed from yesterday to today." I say with another groan.

"Honey, you won't find out until you talk to him. Boys are stupid. Its probably something like his fav baseball team lost and he's upset." Robert says while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I think I did hear heavy footsteps walking up here anyways. I'll go now." With that, I swiftly make my way out of my room. I stand in front of Four's door for a second before slipping in. I see him lying on his bed on his phone. He looks up at me for a second before looking straight back at his phone. Okay, now i'm really confused. Usually he would be all over me by now.

"Did I do something to upset you or are you just on your man period?" I ask him. He glares at me as I say this. Okay, maybe I could have take a nice approach.

"No, I am not on my man period." He spits at me.

"So that means I did something?" I ask him again. He doesn't respond so I take that as a yes.

"Can you at least tell me what I did?" I say, taking a step closer to him. He looks at me for a second before responding.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend." Four says, spite dripping from his voice.

"I don't have a boyfr-" I stop myself when realization hits me. I start laughing when I realize he is jealous of Robert. He glares at me and I stop laughing immediately. "I'm sorry, its just funny how every one always thinks Robert and I are dating."

"You're not dating?" Four asks with one eyebrow raised.

"Robert is gay." I say just like I did to the other. He lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. I thought you were cheating on him with me and I could't live with myse-" I cut him off by connecting my lips to his. While he was talking, I made the few short strides over to where he was sitting on the bed.

He instantly kisses back. He sits up on his bed and pulls me onto his lap. I happily situate myself so one leg is on both sides of him. I wrap my arms around his neck and tangle my fingers in his hair. He wraps his around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I find myself skimming his lips with my tongue so I can explore his mouth. He opens his mouth and I dart my tongue in. I let my tongue roam the his entire mouth slowly. Eventually, he is doing the same thing in my mouth.

After kissing for god knows how long, I reach for the hem of his shirt. We break the kiss so I can pull if off. He takes the opportunity to pull off my shirt as well. Once we are both topless, our lips connect again. His hands slowly start to make their way north bound. They finally lands on the clasp to my bra strap. He fiddles with it for a little before managing to pull it off. He pulls away for a second to look at my body. I blush a little as he stares.

He must notice because he leans in to my ear and whispers, "You're beautiful." He then kisses my ears and starts to make his way down. Once he reaches my breast, I can't help but let out a moan. Once it escapes my mouth, I am instantly embarrassed and start blushing. Four notices this too.

"You don't understand how much that turns me on." He says while looking me in the eyes. I smile and connect his lips with mine again. We kiss for a little while more before my hands start to wander down. I fiddle with the button on his pants before undoing it and pulling them off. He then reaches for the elastic of my leggings I am wearing and pulls them off. This just leaves us in our underwear.

The underwear doesn't last very long and is soon thrown on the floor with the rest of our clothes. He looks me in the eyes and smiles.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks. All I am capable of doing is viciously nodding. He lightly laughs before plunging into me. I let out a deep moan as he thrusts harder. He also lets a few moans escape his mouth. We continue on, quickening the pace as we go. I keep bucking my hips every time he thrusts into me. We both reach our climaxes and collapse.

He falls with his head on the pillow and facing me. I do the same. We both shimmy under the covers and he wraps his arms protectively around my small frame. I smile at him as we both stare into each others eyes.

"That was great." He says, breaking the silence.

"I know. Probably the best I ever had." I say with a smirk.

"Probably?" He asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Okay, not probably. Defiantly." I say as my smirk turns into a smile.

"Well, I would say defiantly the best as well." He states. We both laugh slightly.

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to assume things." He says a little sheepishly.

"Its fine. If I were you, I would probably be mad too." I say as I quickly peck him on the lips. he gladly accepts the kiss.

"Want to stay here tonight?" Four asks me.

"I was planning on it. I'm not really up for moving right now." I say back to him. He just laughs lightly and pulls me in closer.

"Goodnight, Tris."

"Goodnight, Four."

"Don't call me that." He says.

"Then what should I call you?" I say slightly confused.

"Nothing yet." He replies. With that we both drift asleep in each other's embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

TRIS POV

I wake up in the morning to the feeling of something hard underneath me. Whatever it is, it is firm yet still comfortable. I snuggle closer into it and keep my eyes closed. I inhale a scent of metal, sweat, and something distinctly male. It makes me feel safe. I like it.

I slowly open my eyes and see Four sleeping under me. I smile as I watch him. He looks so much younger in his sleep. He looks his own age. He looks carefree when he usually looks like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. I watch him sleep for another minute before I place my lips on his. I keep kissing him until he starts to slowly kiss back. Once his tongue skims across my bottom lip, I figure he is awake and pull back.

"Good morning." I say to him with a small smile.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He says with a smirk. I blush and look down. He pulls my face up to looks at him and smiles. He starts to lean in to kiss me but I move away.

"No, no, no. I have to sneak out of here before anyone catches me. We can't start anything because I don't have any self control to finish it quick enough." I say with a small smirk. Four groans and falls on his bare back. I just chuckle and slide out of the covers.

I look around until I find my underwear. I slip it on, along with the shirt Four was wearing that night. I turn around and see he was staring at my butt.

"Hey! Eyes up here!" I say while pointing to my eyes. I hold in a laugh as I say this. He smirks at me before standing up and walking over to me. He wraps his hands around my waist and buries his face in my hair.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it. You're so damn hot." He says. He then starts planting kisses along my neck. I scoff and push him away from me.

"One, I'm not hot. And two, I have to go." I say while scurrying to the door. Right as I am about to open it, Four speaks up.

"One, I would beg to differ. You are EXTREMELY hot. And two, meet me here tonight at 8." He says with a smirk at the first part. I smile and nod, agreeing to meet him. I open the door and slip into my room before anyone catches me. I shut my door behind me and flop onto my bed only to find it is already occupied.

I hear a groan from under me and pull the covers off of Robert's face. I smile at him as he just grimaces at me.

"Why are you so fucking happy? And where the hell were you last night?" He asks while propping himself on hi elbow and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I just smile wider and wait for him to put the pieces together. He looks at me again and his eyes go wide.

"Did Bea Bea Bear get her freaky on last night?" he practically screams while I shush him. Once he is done screaming, I nod and my smile grows again. He starts squealing while I shush him again. I stand up and walk over to my closet to get clothes to wear for the day.

"Is that his shirt?! And where are your pants?!" He squeals with a huge smirk on his face. I just roll my eyes and pull a bra out of my drawer. I pull off four's t-shirt and put on the bra. I turn back to Robert and flop down onto the bed.

"So how was it?" He says while laying his head on my bare stomach.

"I don't kiss and tell." I say with a smirk. We both start laughing. Our hysteria is interrupted by Christina walking into my room and shutting the door behind her. I prop myself on my elbows, Robert still lying on my stomach.

"Hey, beotches. Tris, where are your clothes?" Christina says while flopping down on the open part of my bed. Before I can answer, Robert does for me.

"Trissy got her frickle frackle on last night. She just got here like five minutes ago." Robert says while laughing at my tomato red face. While Chris and I may have gotten extremely close over the past two weeks, since we met at Playlist, I wasn't planning on telling her about last night. Christina gasps and whips around to face us.

"Who? Where? How was it? How big was it? DETAILS!" She screeches at me. I plug my ears and scrunch my face. After she is done, I move my face back to normal.

"I'm not telling you any of that. That is between him and me." I say with a smirk. I laugh at her disappointed face.

"If your not going to tell me who this hookup of yours is, then at least let me pick out your outfit." She says while getting off my bed and walking over to my closet.

"Who says it was a hookup?" I say defensively.

"Trissy. You have a boyfriend that I do not know about!" She says with wide eyes.

"Well, we haven't officially put a label on it." I say, trying to act nonchalant about it. Christina starts squealing and jumping up and down.

"They have gone on a date every night since she got here." Robert tells her. That boy does love his gossip.

"Thats where you have been sneaking off to! Now you have to tell me who he is." She says while riffling through my closet. By now, Robert has gotten up to help her. I remain sprawled out on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I can't tell you who he is. It doesn't even matter." I say getting a little annoyed at how persistent she is.

"Is he at least hot?" She asks.

"Oh, he is smoking. One fine piece of meat. If only he preferred the D." Robert says with a laugh at the end. I end up laughing too at that comment.

"Wait! Robert knows who he is!" Christina exclaims.

"Of course he does. I have known him since kindergarten. I can't keep anything from him." I say while standing up and walking over to them. As i walk to my closet, I am hit in the face with clothes thrown by Christina. I sigh and put them on.

I walk over to the mirror to see how I look. I am wearing black skinny jeans with rips going up and down them. I have a black strapless peplum top and a black leather jacket on. Christina also attempts to force me into heals again but eventually settles for combat boots. I have to admit, she actually made me look really good.

I turn around to face them and am instantly attacked with a black stick hat I assume is eyeliner. I decide not to waste my energy fighting, knowing I can't take on Robert and Christina. She then puts on mascara and some red lipstick.

I go to look at myself in the mirror again but am redirected to my desk where Christina and Robert both work on my hair at the same time. After about ten minutes, they are done tugging and pulling on my hair. I am able to finally look in the mirror. I am surprised at how good I actually look. I am borderline pretty now. They decided to style my hair with a slight bump in the front into a french braid going down my back. They also braided gold strings into the braid to make it look edgier.

I smile at them and sit on my bed while Christina goes to her room to get ready and Robert gets ready in my room. It only takes then twenty minutes to finish getting ready. We all walk downstairs into the kitchen together. When we get there I grab a bowl and cereal. I pour the cereal int he bowl with some milk and grab a spoon. I hop up on the counter and start eating my food.

"So, Christina. Is there any reason why I am dressed so fancy today." I say through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, we have a meet and greet at Millennium Park. We have to leave in like fifteen minutes." Christina says while grabbing herself some breakfast. I nod and continue eating my food. I finish and put my bowl in the dishwasher.

"Robert, you can stay here if you want. It will probably be boring just sitting there." I say as I walk into the living room with him trailing behind me.

"Yeah, I was planning on staying here. I was going to Skype Les and watch the entire 15th season of America's Next Top Model with her." He says while plopping down on the couch. He puts his laptop, that I did not know he had with him, on the coffee table in front of him. He logs into Skype and presses Leslie's user name. It only rings three times before she picks up.

Leslie sits there in a messy bun and loose t-shirt. Even like this, her beauty still shines through. She has always been the naturally pretty one out of the two of us. She is tall with a nice tan and curves to die for. He dirty blonde, almost light brown, hair falls to the middle of her back. She has deep brown eyes and all her features are proportionate. She was also always the nice one out of the two of us. She can get mean if she has to, but it more natural for her to be sweet.

I smile and wave as I see her. She squeals when she notices i am sitting next to Robert.

"Trissy! Long time no see. You look great, by the way." Leslie says while smiling her famous smile.

"As do you. When are you coming out to Chicago to visit me? I miss you!" I say with a big smile on my face.

"I should be the one asking when you are coming to visit! We all miss you so much. Especially your moms! They are always asking about you when I see them." Leslie says.

"With the move and everything, I don't have time to make it out there. But next time Robert comes to visit you need to hop your skinny butt on a plane and fly out here. You can bring moms too." I say with a smile on my face.

"Deal." She says. I hear Christina calling my name, telling me we have to leave. I say good bye to Leslie and Robert and meet everyone out by the car. Right before I get into the car, an arm pulls me back for a second. I look and see the person attached to the arm is Four.

He leans in and whispers, "You look good, Tris." I blush at his comment and hop into the car. I scooch over to make room for Four. He slides into the seat next to me and shuts the door. Once we are all in, Zeke, who is driving the car, speeds off towards the park. We manage to get there in five minutes. He drives around back of a huge crowd and parks on the grass. We all hop out and are directed to a table in front of the huge crowd.

The order of how we are all sitting is Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Will, Christina, me, Four, Al, and Lynn. We all grab our pens in front of us and get ready for the screaming fans that await us.

After two hours, nothing too interesting has happened. Mostly just taking to people and taking pictures. A lot of them welcomed me to Dauntless with presents and some posters. It was really sweet of them. The crowd has now dwindled down and we are almost done.

Two boys who look to be about sixteen starts to go down the line and get everyones autograph. They come to me and hand me the picture they were having everyone sign.

"Oh, and if you could put down your number, that would be great." He says with a wink.

"Yeah, i'm not going to do that." I say with a snarl.

"Come on, pretty lady. Maybe we can go back to my place and we can have some fun when your done here." The guy who asked for my number says while leaning on the table. I notice Four tense up next to me and glare daggers at the two boys. I grab his hand under the table and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Here's your stupid autograph. Take it and leave before I change my mind about not making a scene." I say with a fake sweet smile on my face. They huff and walk away without getting anyone else's signature. I squeeze Four's hand one more time before letting go and talking to the next person.

The meet and greet only lasts for another twenty minutes and soon we are all squishing back into the car and heading home. Zeke drives again and we make it home in five minutes. We all jump out of the car and head inside. Robert is sitting on the couch where I left him, still on Skype with Leslie.

I sit down on the couch next to him and snuggle into his side. He throws his arm around me and laughs.

"So how are moms doing?" I ask Leslie. Before she can respond, she is interrupted by Zeke who is sitting in a chair with Shauna on his lap.

"Did you just say _moms_? Zeke asks with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I did. I grew up with two moms. My birth mom is gay and she divorced my dad when I was two and married my other mom when I was four. Now shut up and let me talk to my friend." I say to him before turning back to Leslie.

"They are doing good. I think they are lonely without Caleb and you though. They never have anything to do." She says with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, I figured thats what you would say. At least they have each other though!" I say with a laugh. We then start watching ANTM with the occasional comment about how horrible a girl looks or how much we hate someone. The Dauntless guys ended up leaving and going to the game room because they couldn't stand watching anymore of it.


	11. Chapter 11

TRIS POV

I wake up bare and in Four's arms, yet again. Last night I met him in his room at eight just like he asked. We went to an old movie theater, well we broke into an old movie theater, and had a picnic. It was really cool and romantic even if it was slightly illegal. But we all know how well me and illegal things mesh. I roll over so my back is no longer pressed against his chest. I bring my hand up to his face and slowly track his features while I move my lips to his.

This morning it takes longer to wake him up but I am pretty sure he was just feigning sleep so I would continue to kiss him. Well it worked because i continued to kiss him for ten minutes before he fully woke up. I pull back and smile at him.

"Hey...you know, you never did tell me what to call you." I say while raising one eyebrow. He looks at me for a second as if contemplating if he should tell me or not.

"Tobias. Thats my real name. But only call me that when we are alone." He tells me.

"Tobias. I like it. Well then, good morning, Tobias." I say with a small smile playing on my lips.

"Good morning, Trissy." He says with a smirk. I scowl at him as he calls me Trissy.

"Don't call me Trissy. Ever." I snarl at him. He just laughs and gets out of bed. I admire his butt as he grabs his boxers and slips them on. he turns around to me and catches me staring.

"Whose staring at whose butt now." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up." I say as I also get out of bed and put on his shirt along with my underwear. "You know, I think I left my bra here yesterday. Do you have it?" I ask while I pick up my bra and shirt from last night.

"Yes, I do have it but I'm not going to give it to you." He says with a canny smile.

"And why would that be." I say while raising both eyebrows at him.

"Finder's keepers. Losers weepers. Now get your pretty butt over to your room before someone finds you." He says as he slaps my butt and opens the door for me. I scowl at him and leave.

I walk into my own room and find Robert sleeping again. I sigh and go over to my closet. I pull off Four's shirt and put on a bandeau, a sheer back shirt, and black skinny jeans with rips all over them. I pull on my combat boots and throw a beanie on top of my curly blonde hair.

I go over to my bed and climb on it. I start jumping up and down, trying my best not to step on Robert but apparently my best isn't good enough because I stepped on him like three times. He starts swatting at my legs until he gets a good hit in and I fall face first into the bed, laughing.

"Are you up, Robbycake?" I say with an innocent smile on my face. He just scowls and shoves me off the bed. I land on the ground with a loud thump. He crawls out of bed and over to his suitcase where he pulls out his clothes for the day. He pulls them on and fixes his hair.

"So whats the plan for today?" He says to me. I now have moved off the ground and back onto my bed.

"Were going to film a video for my Triswashere channel. I figure since its your last day, we might as well get some work done." I say while a stand up and smooth out the wrinkles in my clothes. We both start to walk downstairs for breakfast.

"So what are we doing for the video?" He asks as we walk.

"I'm pulling my first big prank on the city of Chicago." I say with a smile. "This city won't know what hit them. And i'm enlisting the help of some of the Dauntless." I say as we enter the kitchen. Zeke, Uriah, and Four are already sitting in here eating.

"Hey, guys. How would you like to help with a prank for my channel?" I say while I grab a muffin and take a large bite. They all nod because their mouths are full of food.

"Okay, I just have to set a few things up. I will meet you back here in twenty so we can leave." I say as I walk out of the kitchen with my muffin. Robert stays behind because he knows I like to work alone on a lot of my pranks. I go back up stairs and start to get things ready while solidifying my plans.

**Time Skip**

I push the boxes of the necessary supplies into the back of the car. I get into the passenger's seat and Robert gets into the driver's seat. The other three get into the back of the car. Before we drive off, Robert turns to me.

"So where are we going?" He asks.

"City hall." I say with a smirk on my face.

MARLENE POV

I'm sitting in the game room playing billiards with Shauna while Lynn watches. Christina and Will are sitting on one of the couches, making out. We haven't seen Four, Zeke, or Uriah since this morning but we think they went somewhere with Tris. They have been gone for about five hours now. I'm about to make my shot when i hear my phone ring. I groan and we all start to look around for it. Lynn finds it first.

"Just put it on speaker, okay?" I say while I go to make my shot. Lynn does as I say.

"Hello?" I say as I bank the cue ball off the wall, hitting one of my balls across the table.

"Hey, Mar Mar." Uriah says from the other side of the phone. Uh, oh. He only calls me Mar Mar when he is trying to butter me up.

"What the hell did you do this time?" I say as Shauna takes her shot.

"Why do you assume I did something wrong?" Uriah says, feigning hurt.

"Because you only call me Mar Mar when you are buttering me up. But I will give you the benefit of the doubt this time. Whats up?" I say lining up for my next shot.

"Well...I'm sort of in jail." Uriah says. This shocks me so much that I end up hitting the cue ball straight into the pocket. I can hear Shauna laughing from next to me.

"Good job, Uriah. What did you do this time?" Shauna asks while still laughing.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you because Zeke is standing right next to me in this cell." Uriah says to her. This shuts her up. I sigh at how stupid they can be.

"What jail are you in? We'll come get you." I say as I put my pool stick down.

"We're in Chicago County Jail. Oh, right. And Four, Tris, and Robert are here too." Uriah tells us. I just shake my head and grab my keys, pull Chris and Will apart, and walk out to the car with the rest of them. We get in and rive to the jail that isn't too far away from where we live.

We pull into the parking lot and walk in. I look around for a second before I see a counter with a lady behind it. I walk up to her and smile. She just stares back at me.

"Hi. I'm here for Uriah and Zeke Pedrad, Four Eaton, Tris Prior, and Robert Black." The lady looks down at her screen, types some stuff, and looks back up.

"Bail will be a total of 1,000 dollars." she says. My jaw drops as she says this. I grumble as I pull out the Dauntless credit card and hand it to her. She swipes the card, types some, things, has me sign some papers, and finally lets us see the guys.

A guard escorts up to the back where the holding cells are. We walk in and see Uriah and Zeke thumb wrestling in the middle of the cell, Four sulking in the corner, and Robert sitting patiently on a bench. I roll my eyes and walk up to the bars keeping them in the cell.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Shauna exclaims. Zeke's head snapped up and he looked quite scared.

"Where's Tris?" Christina asks from next to her. The guard goes over to the door and lets them out. Uriah tries to hug me but I just shove him away. He then looks at Christina and answers her question.

"She's in solitary confinement. It might have to do with her tazing a cop." Uriah says.

"And why did she taze a cop!?" Christina exclaims.

"He tackled her when she tried to run." Four states with his usual expressionless face on.

"And why was she running?" I ask, wondering what the hell they were doing.

"To get away. Obviously." Zeke says with a smirk. I scowl at him not in the mood for this.

"And why are you in jail?" I ask, loosing my patience quickly.

"We broke into city hall and coated the stairwells with butter. Then we pulled the fire alarm and watched as everyone ran out, slipping everywhere." Uriah says with a smile on his face.

"But we got caught and when we tried to run, they got us. Tris ended up being tackled, then stealing the cops taser and tazing him." Zeke adds to Uriah's story. I shake my head and walk out to the waiting room.

"When do we get Tris?" Will asks when we reach the waiting room.

"She isn't getting released until tomorrow morning. While she may have talked the cops out of pressing charges, she still has to stay overnight." Four says as they all pick up their belongings. I see Robert picking up his camera and turning it on.

"Hey, guys. Robert here. So the prank didn't exactly go as planned and we ended up in jail. While we are being released, Tris is staying until tomorrow morning. Thats why I am finishing off the video for her. I will probably add a clip of two form when we pick her up tomorrow but for now, good bye!" He says before turning off the camera. Of course this was all for Youtube.

**Time Skip**

FOUR POV

I volunteered to go with Robert to pick Tris up. That is why we are currently pulling into the police station at ten in the morning. We walk in and tell the lady at the desk who we are here for. She tells the guards to go get Tris and for us to sit and wait. We sit for about ten minutes before she finally comes out.

"Hey guys!" She says with a huge smile on her face. Robert turns on his camera and points it on Tris.

"So, Tris. How did prison treat you?" Robert asks as we walk out and over to the car. I get in the driver's seat and Tris gets in the passenger's seat while Robert gets in the back.

"Great actually! I managed to make friends with some of the guards so I got and extra pudding cup!" She exclaims with a slight laugh. She then waves to the camera and blows a kiss before Robert shuts it off.

"Tris, you were just in jail? Why are you so smiley?" I ask her as I drive back to our house.

"Because the prank was awesome! We have such great footage. And this is a hell of a great story that I can tell when I get older." She says with a mischievous glint in her eye. I laugh at her as we pull into the driveway. She grabs the camera out of Robert's hands and runs into the house, screaming, "I'm going to edit!" behind her as she goes.

I just shake my head and walk inside. I plop on the couch and watch TV with the rest of the guys. Were watching some football game. I'm not sure who's playing but it is a pretty good game. After about an hour of watching the game, i decide to go check on tris.

"I'm going to take a nap. Its been an exhausting two days." I say while standing up and walking into the kitchen. I grab two water bottles and some snacks. I walk up to the top floor and go into Tris' room. She is intently staring at her screen with her beats on when I walk in.

I put the snacks next to her on the desk. I sit in the extra chair next to her and pull her feet up, placing them on my lap. I start to gently rub them as she turns to me and smiles. She leans in and pecks me on the lips. When I try to deepen it, she pulls away and laughs.

"I have to finish this but we can do that later." She says with a wink while turning back to her computer screen.

"I will hold you to that." I say with a smirk. I watch her as she works on her new video. She is so focused and has this really cute concentration face on. It makes me smile because she looks so adorable.

Did I, the tough Four, just call someone adorable? Thats he first time I have ever event thought that word, let alone call someone it. Is she making me go soft? I hate to admit it but I think she is. I can't help but want to break down down my walls when she is around. She makes me want to cuddle with her and kiss her every second of the day. Its so hard being in the same room as her and not being able to touch her. Especially when guys start hitting on her or staring at her and she doesn't even notice. I just have to keep reminding myself that she is mine, all mine.


	12. Chapter 12

TRIS POV

"Hey everyone. I'm here with the one and only Four! Today we have decided to do the whats in your mouth challenge with you guys. We have each picked out two items to put in the other persons mouth and they have to guess what it is. Are you ready Four?" I ask while turning to look at Four.

"Ready as i'll ever be." Four says with a smirk. I laugh a little before pulling out a blindfold.

"Put this on." I say while throwing the blindfold at Four. He does as I say and covers his eyes with the blindfold.

"Remember our promise not to prank or hurt the other person while they have the blindfold on?" Four says while staring at what he must assume is me.

"Yes, I remember. Now shut up and open your mouth." I say while picking up my first item, a dead squid. I try to hold in my laughter as I move it closer to his mouth. In one swift motion, I stick the squid in his mouth. He starts to move it around and feel it with his tongue before spitting it out and gagging.

"Oh my god! What the hell did you just put in my mouth?" Four exclaims.

"You have to guess! Thats the point of the game!" I say while letting my laughter out. He puckers his lips a couple times before taking his guess.

"It tasted like the ocean. Was that a fish?" He asks.

"Close but no." I say while ripping off his blindfold and showing him the squid. He stares at it wide eyed and starts gagging while I laugh my ass off. The video then cuts to me with the blindfold and Four with holding a bag of pebbles. He smirks as he tells me to open my mouth. I do as he says and he pops some of the pebbles in my mouth.

"I taste dirt. And earthy stuff. And they are hard." I say as I move the pebbles around in my mouth. "I'm going to go with rocks?" I say as Four curses. I pull off the blindfold off and spit the pebbles into my hand.

"Yes! One point for me, bitch!" I scream while raising my hands in celebration. He just scoffs and rolls his eye. The video cuts to Four being blindfolded again. I pick up a tampon and snicker as I shoves it in his mouth. He starts to chew on it and move it around in his mouth.

"Is this a- no, no. Is this a cotton ball?" He asks while he continues to chew on the tampon. I just laugh and rip off the blindfold. He opens his eyes and spits it into his hand. Once he realizes what it is, his eyes go wide and his jaw hits the ground.

"You did not just shove a tampon in my mouth?!" He playfully screams at me.

"You spit it out. You should know if it was in your mouth or not." I say through my laughter.

"I hate you Tris Prior. I hat you with a burning passion." Four says while shaking his head. The video skips to me being blind folded and Four taking his shoe and sock off. He brings his foot up to my face and sticks his big toe in my mouth. I start to chew on it slightly.

"What is this? It tastes sort of salty. Um. Is it a french fry?" I ask. He just starts laughing and I rip off the blindfold. I see his toe in my mouth and start screaming while pushing him away.

"Are you kidding me right now? You shoved your dirty toe in my mouth?! I don't know where that has been." I say while rubbing my tongue to get the toe taste out of my mouth.

"Lets just say that was pay back for putting a tampon in my mouth." He says with a smirk. I just shake my head and turn back to face the camera.

"So thats all we have for you today and Four is an idiot." I say while smiling and Four scowls at me. "Subscribe to my channel Triswashere, Four's channel Werekindacool, and our collab channel Dauntless. Goodbye my lovelies!" I wave and blow a kiss. Four waves to but refuses to blow a kiss.

Right as I finish editing the video, Tobias walks into the my room.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asks while leaning on the wall.

"Yeah, i will meet you in your room in two minutes. I just have to export the video from iMovie." I say without taking my eyes off of the computer.

"You really should use a better editor than iMovie." He says while moving over to me and looking over my shoulder at the screen.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do that eventually. I just don't have time to learn and entire new editing software. Now i'll meet you in your room." I say while shoving him slightly. He chuckles and walks out of my room.

Its been two months since I moved to Chicago and i'm loving every minute of it. Tobias and I have been going steady, but we still haven't told anyone. We've been getting a little more careless about hiding it though. They have almost found out a couple times. Uriah even walked in on us having sex once at a party, but he was to drunk to realize what was going on. I pretty much live in his room, but left all of my clothes in my room so it doesn't get too suspicious.

Christina and I have become best friends over the past two months. She keeps trying to give me a makeover and I have attempted to teach her how to skateboard. Its nice to have a good friend around while I'm away from Robert. He isn't moving here for another month or so. He is going to come on another visit in two weeks with Caleb and Leslie. They are staying in a hotel this time though because there isn't enough room in the house.

I finish exporting the video and shut off my mac. I turn to my full length mirror and look myself over. I am wearing a tight, sparkly, black skirt that goes down to mid thigh. I have a black, sheer shirt tucked into it with gold ballet flats. I have gold jewelry and gold eyeshadow on as well. I nod in approval and sneak over to Tobias' room.

I had to dress up because tonight is our 2 month anniversary and Tobias said he wanted to take me out to a nice restaurant. I reluctantly agreed. I walk in and Tobias stands there with a bouquet of flowers. I smile and walk over to him. I kiss him quickly before taking the bouquet and putting it on his bed.

"I'll bring those to my room later. Lets go now before we are late." I say as I grab his hand and climb out onto the fire escape. We climb down as always and I let him lead me down the road.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" He asks as we walk through the streets of Chicago.

"No, I don't believe you did. But it is completely unnecessary." I say with a small smile.

"Well, then you are beautiful. And it is completely necessary." He says. He then leans over and pecks me on the cheek.

"Why, thank you." I say as my cheeks flame up. I may have gotten more comfortable with compliments, because Tobias insists on complementing me every two seconds, but they still make me slightly uncomfortable. No matter how many times he tells me I'm pretty, I still think he is lying.

We keep walking, making small talk along the way. As we walk by a cafe, there are a couple guys outside smoking. Once the smell hits my nose, I instantly feel nauseous. I et go of Tobias' hand and run to the nearest trash can. Tobias holds my hair as I puke my guts. When I am finally done, I sit down for a second to make sure the nausea is gone. I grab a piece of gum out of my purse and stick it in my mouth.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks sitting next to me.

"Just dandy." I say, leaning my head against the wall behind me. I stand up and pull him up with me.

"Are you sure you are fine? If you are sick we can go home?" He says with worry written all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its just the smell of the smoke made me a little sick." I say. I grab his hand and continue to walk towards the restaurant.

"Does that usually happen?" He says with worry dripping from his voice.

"Stop worrying, Tobias! I'm fine!" I snap at him, a little too harshly.

"I'm sorry for trying to make sure my girlfriend isn't sick." He huffs. I close my eyes for a second to calm myself down before I reply.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know why I snapped at you. I know you just care about me. I'm not sure where that anger came from." I say while glancing at him to make sure he isn't angry at me.

"Apology accepted." He says as we walk into a nice restaurant. He walks up tot he hostess and gives her our name. She escorts us to our table and we sit down. I look over the menu for a couple seconds before letting Tobias order for me. We talk and laugh as we eat. We finish eating and order dessert.

Tobias is currently staring at me and I don't know what. I raise one eyebrow at him and that seems to break him out of his trance.

"I have something I need to tell you," he says. I run my fingers along the tendons in his hands and look back at him.

"I might be in love with you." He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

"That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."

I feel his laughter against my side, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing my ear.

"Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."

I laugh a little. "Then you should know better."

"Fine," he says. "Then I love you." My smile grows wider as he says this.

"I love you, too." As the words leave my mouth, a smile also grows on his face. I lean over the table and place a kiss on his lips. He happily returns it. Because we are in public, I pull away too quickly.

He then pulls a rectangular box out of his pocket and hands it to me. I look at him with one eyebrow raised and take the box.

"Happy 2 months." He says with a small smile. I open the box and see a gold necklace with two gold "T"s hanging off of it. I smile as I look at the engraving on one of the "T"s. It says "I love you, Tris. Never forget. -T".

"I love it and I love you." I say while leaning over to give him another kiss. "Put it on me?" I say to him. Her nods and comes over to put the necklace on me. He places a kiss on my neck before going back to his side of the table. I subconsciously play with the charm as we continue to talk.

Once we eat our dessert, we walk back to the house holding hands and talks, with the occasional laugh. Our arms swing in between us as we walk. I can;t keep the smile off my face that has been there since we pronounced our love for each other.

We get to the house and climb into Tobias' room as always. I grab the flowers and tell him I will be right back. I run downstairs and grab a vase. Before I am able to go back up, I am stopped by Christina, Uriah, and Marlene.

"Hey, hey. You look cute. Why so fancy? And where did you get the flowers?" Christina asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Um, no reason." I unconvincingly reply.

"OMG! Did you go on another date with your secret boyfriend!" Christina squeals while jumping up and down. I shush her as she gets louder.

"The point of a secret boyfriend is to keep him secret, Christina." I whisper yell at her. Uriah and Marlene's eyes go wide.

"You do have a secret boyfriend?!" Uriah yells at me. I end up shushing him too.

"Yes, I do. Now shut up. I have to go." I say while trying to make an escape.

"Oh my god. Is he here right now?" Marlene whisper yells. I slip away before I answer her question. I know Christina would be able to tell if I was lying and I'm not about to let them find anything out. I run upstairs to Tobias and we finish what we started in the restaurant, if you know what I mean. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

TRIS POV

The next morning, I sneak out of Tobias' room as always. I open my door and close it. I turn around and see Christina sitting on my bed, looking at me with her eyebrows raised. I am now utterly aware of the fact that I am only wearing Four's shirt and underwear. I even forgot to pick up the clothes I wore to his room last night. I look at Christina wide eyed.

"Where have you been? I came in this morning to see if you wanted to go shopping and you weren't here. I thought you and your boy toy stayed here last night." Christina says while pulling me onto the bed next to her. I just groan and burry my face in my comforter.

"And I didn't hear the front door open so you were still in the house. That mean your boyfriend lives here! Oh my god, is it Al!?" Christina squeals. I sit up and glare at her. Apparently she takes this as a yes.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE DATING AL!" She screams while jumping on my bed.

"Christina. CHRISTINA!" She calms down when I yell at her. "I'm not dating Al." I calmly say. She looks confused when I say this.

"Bt the only other single guys in the house is...Four."She says as the confusion leaves her face and is replaced with excitement. "OH MY GOD! YOU"RE BANGING FOUR!" She screams and starts jumping again. I just burry my face in my pillow and growl.

"Trissy! He's super hot. Is he good in bed?" She asks, the excitement still evident in her voice.

"Don't call me Trissy! And I am not talking about this with you." I say while walking over to my closet to get ready for the day.

"Just answer the one question and I will shut up." She pleads with me. I glare at her for a couple seconds before answering.

"Yes." I say as I run into my closet. I can hear Christina squealing and jumping again. I just roll my eyes and pull on a pair of skinny jeans and a "Panic at the Disco" t-shirt. I tie up my converse and put on a black beanie to cover my bed head. I walk out and sit next to Christina.

"Are you wearing a sports bra?" Christina says with a look of disgust on her face.

"Yeah, why?" I say while raising an eyebrow at her.

"It does nothing for your boobs! Go back in there and put on a real bra." Christina says as if it is the most obvious thing ever.

"Christina, I don't want to. I don't even have any bras that fit me. Since I got here I went form a B to a D. These are the only things that fit." I say to her.

"Tris, thats not normal! At your age your boobs shouldn't be growing that fast!" exclaims Christina.

"I haven't thought much about it." I say while shrugging.

"Whens the last time you got your period?" She asks, looking a little worried.

"Before I came here. But I've always had an irregular cycle. Its not weird." I say, starting to get worried myself.

"Have you thought of the fact that you could be pregnant?" Christina says cautiously.

"No, no, no, no, no. Not possible. We always use protection. Well, most of the time." I say, trying to convince myself I'm not pregnant.

"At least take a test to prove your not." She says while standing up and pulling me up with her.

"No, those are unreliable." I say as we walk out the door.

"Then let me bring you to the doctor's office. Just so you can say for sure your not." says Christina.

"Fine, but just so I can prove to you that I'm not." I say with a sigh.

"We'll go after breakfast." She says as we walk into the kitchen.

"Where are you going after breakfast?" Tobias asks, who is sitting at the table in the kitchen and shoving a muffin in his mouth.

"Don't worry. You'll have your girlfriend back by noon." Christina says while walking over to the fridge. Tobias' eyes go wide and he keeps looking form me to Christina. I shrug and sit next to him, grabbing my own muffin.

"She figured it out herself. She thought it was either you or Al so when I told her it wasn't Al, she put the pieces together." I say as a take a big bite out of my muffin.

"So are we telling people now?" He asks me while grabbing my hand under the table, like always.

"Do you want to?" I ask him.

"Only if you do." said Four.

"Then I guess we can tell them tonight at our takeout dinner." I say while looking at him and smiling.

"Good. Now I can do this in public." He says while leaning over and kissing me. I smile and kiss him back. We are broken apart by Christina making fake gagging noises.

"God, are you guys always going to be like this now?" She says with disgust on her face.

"You're one to talk. I've watched you and Will make out in front of people more times than socially acceptable." I say with a grin on my face.

"Touché." Christina says.

"Are we going now?" I ask while standing up and throwing out my muffin wrapper.

"Yeah, lets go." She says while getting up with me. I go over to Tobias and peck him on the lips.

"Bye. I'll see you later." I say while walking out. I hear him say bye as I leave.

I get into Christina's car and we drive off to a local OBGYN. The drive is filled with Christina and I listening to a local pop station and singing along at the top of our lungs. I may not like pop music, but it sure is catchy. We pull up and I end up being dragged in by Christina.

She walks up to the front desk while I fall into a chair. I look around and see all the pictures of smiling happy people with their perfect little babies. It makes me sick. NO one is that happy or that perfect. I just huff and pull out my phone. I feel Christina sit next to me so I look up at her.

"Lucky us! Someone canceled today so they will be able to take us in about ten minutes." Christina says with a huge smile on her face.

"Great." I sate, my voice dripping with sarcasm. She just laughs and leans back in her chair. We end up sitting there playing tick, tac, toe on one of the baby magazines they have lying around. I hope they don't mind that the back is now filled with "X"s and "O"s. On the tenth game, someone comes out and calls my name. I am pulled out of my chair by Christina and we walk into the doctor's office.

I walk into the stale room and hop onto the blue bed thing in the corner. A nurse walks in and takes my blood pressure, heart rate, and all that shebang. Christina just sits in the corner patiently. She then tells me to go into the attached bathroom and pee in a cup, so I do. I come back and give her the cup of pee. She walks out of the room, leaving Christina and I alone.

"So, what should we do while we wait?" I say while jumping off of the bed.

"Go through their drawers?" Christina says while walking over to me.

"You read my mind." I say with a smirk. We both laugh and start to go through the different drawers in the room. As I am rummaging through my third drawer, I hear the door behind me open and close. I turn around with a guilty smile on my face. A tall doctor with long blonde hair stands their staring at both me and Christina.

"What are you guys doing?" She says while raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing." We both reply while rushing back to our seats. She just sighs and sits in the spiny chair in the middle of the room.

"Anyway, I'm Dr. Emily Stark. You can call me Emily if you want." She says while holding her hand out to me. I shake her hand and smile at her.

"I'm Tris and this is Christina." I say while Emily shakes Christina's hand. They both smile at each other before Emily turns back to me.

"So, I'm assuming you would like to know your results." She says while opening the folder on her lap. She starts going through and looking at different papers in the folder.

"Yes!" I say with an exasperated sigh. As she continues to go through the papers, I start to get nervous. What if she tells me I'm pregnant? I honestly have no idea what I would do. How would I tell Tobias? I need to stop thinking of the worse. There is no way I'm pregnant.

"Well, Tris. I am happy to say that you...are indeed pregnant." Emily says with a smile. I feel like the world around me is crashing down. I'm PREGNANT?! There is a little thing growing inside me?! I'm only 21. A reckless 21 year old. How am I going to raise a kid?! I just sit there with my mouth open for who knows how long before Christina snaps me out of it.

"Tris. TRIS! Listen to me. Its going to be okay. I'm here for you. Four will be here for you. Just calm down." Christina says while slowly rubbing circles on my back. I slowly come back to reality and look up at Emily slowly.

"So, Tris. Now that we have that covered. I would like to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is okay." She says while pulling a machine out from the corner. I nod and lie back while lifting up my shirt. Christina holds my hand and smiles at me.

Emily comes over and spreads a cold jelly on my stomach. I shiver slightly as it touches me. She then puts a wand onto my stomach and moves it around. Christina and I watch the screen next to us as she does this.

"It looks like you are about two months pregnant." She says while looking at the screen.

"2 months! Why haven't I gotten the immediate symptoms?" I ask her.

"Different people get different symptoms at different times. Yours just must be starting later. Its nothing to worry about." She says reassuringly. I look back at the screen and study it. In the middle is a gray blob shaped like a kidney with four nubs coming off of it.

"Now, that is the head while those are the arms and legs." She says while pointing to the different parts of the blob. I smile slightly as I continue to look at my child. _My_ child. I don't think i will ever be used to that.

"We can actually hear the heartbeat as well because you are so far along." She says. She does some things with the machine before a beating sound starts playing.

My smile grows wider as I hear this. I made that beat. I made that living thing. I can't help but feel attached to the heartbeat and gray blob that I didn't know existed two hours ago. Christina squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"I'll print this out. Be back in a second." Emily says before leaving the room.

"Tris, look at it. Thats your kid." Christina says while smiling at me.

"I know." I say as a stray tear makes a track down my face. She laughs slightly and wipes the tear away. We both sit in silence and watch the gray blob move slightly on the screen. I lean my head on her shoulder and smile. Emily comes back in and hands me the picture. I clutch on it and stare as Christina signs us out and books my next appointment.

Soon we are heading back to the house, singing just like we did on the way there. We get back in no time. We both walk through the door smiling and laughing. I tuck the picture into my back pocket and decide I might as well tell Four now. I find him downstairs playing video game with Zeke.

"Hey, Four. Can I talk to you quickly about installing a new editing software?" I say so Zeke doesn't get suspicious. He nods and pauses the game, telling Zeke he will be right back. I walk up to my room and he follows. We both sit on the bed and stare at each other for a second.

"So, Tris. Whats up because I know you don't want to download a new editing software." He states while moving closer to me.

"Well, I have some big news concerning the both of us." I say with a slight smile.

"Good or bad news?" He says looking slightly worried.

"Depends how you look at it." I say.

"well, get it out Tris. Your starting to get me worried." He says while grabbing my hands. I look into his eyes and sigh. I might as well rip it off like a bandaid.

"I'm pregnant." I say as I continue to look into his eyes. he just stares at me after I say this. I can't tell if he is happy or mad because he is just emotionless. I wave my hand in front of his face and snap a couple of times but no response.

"Listen, Tobias. Its okay if you don't want this. I can just go-" I say but am cut off by Tobias' lips. He pulls away and locks my eyes with his. He smiles slightly and I mimic it.

"You aren't going anywhere. I don't know how I will even let you leave my sight now that I know our kid is growing inside of you." He says as he moves his hand to my slightly swollen stomach. i hadn't noticed it before but now that I know I am pregnant, my stomach does look bigger.

"So, you want the kid?" I say as a tear starts to leave my eye. He smiles and wipes it away with its thumb.

"I've always wanted kids. It may be a little earlier then planned but we can make it work." He says. He leans down and kisses me with passion and love. I smile into the kiss and kiss him back.

"I love you." We both say as we pull back. We laugh slightly and lean back in. We continue until we end up sitting on my bed putting our clothes back on.

"I almost forgot!" I scream as I jump up and look around for my jeans. I find them and pull out the picture form my back pocket. I walk over to Tobias and hand it to him while I pull on a pair of sweatpants. I sit next to him and point out where the head, arms, and legs are.

"Do we know if it a girl or boy yet?" He asks eagerly.

"No, its to early for that. Why? Do you want a boy or girl?" I ask while staring at him intently.

"As much as I would love a boy, I've always loved the thought of having a little girl." He says with a slight smile.

"I'd rather have a boy. Girls can be such a hassle. And if the boy looks anything like you then he will turn out to be quite hot." I say with a little laugh.

"I hope they look like you considering your the hot one in this relationship." He says with a smirk. I just scoff and stand up, pulling him up with me.

"We might as well go tell the others now." I say as we walk out of the door holding hands. Once we get tot he kitchen, I let go of his hand and walk into the living room. Only Christina and Will are in here. I go over to the bell Uriah bought and ring it while yelling "DAUNTLESS MEETING!". It only takes everyone five minutes to assemble int he living room. I stand up and clear my throat.

"As you all know I am the one who called this meeting. I have some important news." I say with a smile.

"Just get on with it." Lynn says with a bored expression. I glare at her for a second before smiling again.

"This may come as a slight shock but I'm pregnant!" I say as the smile on my face grows wider. Everyones eyes pop out of their heads except for Christina and Tobias. Even Lynn looks extremely shocked.

"Who's kid is it!? Where is the bastard?! Who do I have to kill?!" Zeke says while standing up. Uriah stands next to him nodding. Wow, they are almost as protective as my real brother.

"Well, you see. That is the second part of the news. Four and I have been seeing each other for 2 months." I tell them. Four stand up and comes next to me. He grabs my hand and smiles at me. I smile back and stand on my toes to peck him on the lips. This makes everyone in the group to drop their jaws along with their wide eyes.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Marlene squeals while jumping up and hugging Tobias and I at the same time. We both hug her back and smile. Soon everyone joins and we are having a huge group hug.

We are broken from our hug by the doorbell ringing. Uriah runs to the door and pays the Chinese food delivery guy. He grabs the food and runs into the kitchen. We all hastily follow. Once we get there and set all the food out, we fight over the food. It takes ten minutes before we are all sitting with our plates full. I start scarfing down everything on my plate like it will be my last meal.

"You know guys. I just thought of something." Uriah says with a noodle hanging from his mouth. He slurps it into his mouth before continuing. "If Four is all strong and can knock someone out in one punch and Tris is conniving and vindictive, this baby is going to be fucking terrifying." Uriah says while swinging his chopsticks around for emphasis.

I laugh along with Tobias while everyone else just nods their heads and agrees with him.

"That is the only intelligent thing I have you say Uriah." I say while continuing laughing.

"Hurtful." Uriah says while placing his hand over his heart.

"Our baby is going to be terrifying, isn't it." I say to Tobias while shoving the last bit of food on my plate into my mouth.

"It is going to to be wonderfully terrifying." He says with a smirk. I smile back at him and we both lean in at the same time for a kiss. Our lips only connect for a second before a dumpling is hitting me in the face. We pull apart and I glare at everyone.

"Who threw that?" I snap at them. They all point at Uriah while Uriah points at Zeke.

"I guess my next prank in the prank war will be directed at you Uriah. You only have yourself to blame." I say as a look of horror comes across his face. I laugh at how pathetic his expression is.

I reach down to my plate to eat more only to realize it is empty. I sigh before looking in the containers for more food. Lucky me, they are all empty. I look around and notice Tobias still has half his plate left. I swiftly grab it from him and replace it with my empty plate. I immediately start shoveling the food into my mouth.

"Triiiiis." Tobias wines. I look up with a bunch of noodles hanging out of my mouth.

"Shut up. I'm pregnant. I have two mouths to feed." I snap at him through my mouthful of food. I swallow the food already in my mouth and shove more in. The rest of dinner, Tobias attempts to steal my food but I just keep swatting his hand away. We finish and go into the living room to watch a movie.


	14. Chapter 14

TRIS POV

I wake up to Tobias' strong arms wrapped around me, his hand resting on my stomach. I smile before spinning around to face him. I'm not in the mood to wake him up by kissing him so I just poke his face until he starts to stir. His eyes eventually spring open.

"Was that really necessary?" He says with his sexy morning voice.

"It indeed was." I say before moving in to kiss him. We both pull back when it becomes necessary to breath.

"Do you know what is so great about this morning?" I say with a small smile.

"What is so great about this morning besides the fact that I get to wake up to your gorgeous face." He says while digging his face into my hair.

"God, you can be so cheesy sometimes. You know that right?" I say.

"I do know that. You can't blame a guy for trying though." He says, the sound muffled by my hair.

"Anyways. Whats great about this morning is the fact that I don't have to sneak out of your room anymore." I say as I lean closer to him so our faces are only a few centimeters apart.

" of what we can do with all that time." He says. We both smile and close the few centimeters that were between us. The kiss quickly goes from slow and passionate to fast and needy. Both of hands roam each others bodies that are still bare from last night.

I swiftly move so he is under me and I am straddling his hips. He moans as I grind slightly into him. I disconnect my mouth and start to leave a trail of kisses from his mouth to his neck. I stop at his neck, where I know he is sensitive. I start sucking and kissing the spot repeatedly until I know there is going to be a mark. I make my way back up to his mouth and we are soon kissing again.

Right as his tongue darts into my mouth, the door swings open. I yelp and Tobias rolls us over so he is on top of me, shielding me. After he does this, I pull the blanket over the both of us. I look over to the door and see Uriah with a horrified look on his face while Zeke is behind him laughing his ass off.

"I can't believe you made me go in first!" exclaims Uriah.

"Well, the walls aren't as thin as they would like to think. I could hear Four moaning from down the hall." Zeke says through his laughter. This makes Tobias turn a deep red. I can feel my cheeks heating up as well so I must be a shade of red as well.

"What the hell do you guys want!?" Tobias yells at them. Zeke stops laughing and they both look over to us.

"Nothing really. We just wanted to see what you plans were for the day." Zeke says with a smirk on his face. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"GET OUT!" Tobias yells after they say this. Apparently they are scared of him because they run out the second he says this.

"Now where were we?" He says while leaning in to kiss me. I stop him before our lips connect.

"You do realize they are going downstairs tot ell the gang everything. They are probably going to all be standing outside our door trying to listen in." I say while pushing him off of me. He groans and flops down onto his side of the bed. I laugh and lean my head on his chest.

"I forgot to ask you something." Tobias says after about a minute of lying there.

"And what is it that you forgot to ask?" I say in return.

"Will you officially move in with me?" He says. I look up into his eyes and smile.

"Of course I will!" I shout. He smiles to and leans in for a kiss. We kiss until I pull away so it doesn't get too hot and heavy.

"Come on. Get your lazy butt out of bed. We have to go downstairs and eat breakfast." I say while hopping out of bed and throwing on a t-shirt. I then run off to my room and put on a pair of leggings, a black tank top, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black converse. I brush through my hair and leave it cascading down my back.

I walk out of my room to see Tobias standing there waiting for me. I smile and intertwine my fingers with his. He squeezes my hand before we walk downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone is already there when we get down there and sitting around the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Nice of you guys to join us." Zeke says while laughing. I growl and chuck a muffin at his head. He pouts and rubs his head where I hit him. I sit down next to Christina and grab a muffin to eat. I look up to see Christina wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"I'm assuming Zeke told everyone." I say. I look around and see everyone nodding while trying to hold in their laughter. I just shake my head and start eating my muffin.

"Were not talking about this." I say through a mouthful of muffin. Tobias nods along with me. Thank god, no one argued with us. I finish my muffin quickly and stand up.

"I have a video to go film. Anyone want to join?" I say while throwing out my muffin wrapper.

"I will." Zeke, Uriah, Tobias, and Lynn all say at the same time. I nod and look at the others.

"What about you guys?" I say.

"Who's going to bail you out of jail when you get caught. You need some of us to stay back." Shauna says with a smirk.

"We're not doing anything illegal this time!" I exclaim. The girls all look at me skeptically.

"We're not?" Uriah says with a disappointed face.

"No, we're not! We're just doing some simple Walmart pranks." I say as I grab my camera and sling it over my shoulder. The boys and Lynn just sigh and follow me out to the car. We get into the car and head off to Walmart. We make it there in ten minutes and are soon walking through the front doors with a cart and Lynn holding the camera.

"Okay, lets start with some simple milk jousting." I say while grabbing another cart. "Who would like to go against me in the milk joust!"

"ME, ME, ME!" Uriah screams while jumping up and down. I push the extra cart at Uriah.

"Four! Go buy the milks!"I yell while hopping in my cart and letting Zeke push me. Tobias nods and runs off to buy milk. He comes back two minutes later with two jugs of milk. I grab one and Uriah grabs the other. Tobias comes behind me and pushes me to one end of an isle while Zeke pushes Uriah to the other end.

Lynn presses record and counts us down. When she says go, Zeke and Tobias both sprint towards each other while pushing us. When they get a quarter of the way down the isle, they release us and we fly at each other. When our passes cross, we hit each other with the milk and they explode. I manage to dodge the milk jug thrown at me but Uriah is not so lucky. The milk explodes all over him.

I get out of the cart laughing my head off. Zeke comes over to me and lifts my hand up while trying to not break down laughing.

"The winner is none other than Tris Prior!" Zeke declares to the camera. I smile and take a bow before falling on the floor laughing. Uriah growls at me as he tries to squeeze milk out of his shirt. This just makes me laugh harder.

"Off to the next prank!" I say while running out of the isle with the others in tow.

We go around the store doing different stunts to try but no one gives us a good enough reaction from anyone. We are about to pull a prank on our next target when the manager comes up to us.

"Excuse me but I'm going to have to confiscate that camera." He says while holding out his hand to Lynn. I step in between them so he won't take my camera.

"May I ask why, Walden?" I ask while reading his name tag.

"We have had a complaint about a customer who thinks he is on the tape. He does not wish to be on the tape therefore I have to confiscate and delete it." Walden says in a monotone voice. I scoff at him.

"Yeah, that won't be happening." I say while rolling my eyes.

"I am going to ask one more time before serious measures will be taken. Can you give me the camera?" He says yet again in a monotone voice.

"No." I say as I cross my arms in front of me.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He says before pulling out his phone and calling the police. I mutter "shit" under my breath but still don't give up the camera. He then calls some guards to escort us out of the store. Before we leave the store I pull Lynn aside so no one can hear us.

"No matter what do not give up that camera. And keep rolling the entire time. This could get a little messy." I tell her. She nods and we both walk out of the store and over to the guys. As we get there, the cop pulls into the parking lot. I see the cop is a guy and smirk. I motion for everyone else to huddle around me.

"Listen I can get us out of this." I say the smirk still evident on my face.

"How?" Zeke says while raising his eyebrow.

"Thats for me to know and you to find out. But I will tell you that I have three methods but I'm thinking I will be able tog et out of it after the first method. If I don't I will signal to you what method I am on. Once I get to the third method, get ready to leave. Got that." I say. They all nod to show they understand. The cop pulls next to us and gets out. He starts talking to the Walmart manger.

"You might want to hold him down for the first phase." I say while pointing to Tobias. They look confused but Uriah and Zeke grab Tobias like I said.

"Why do we have to hold Four down?" Uriah asks with one eyebrow raised.

"Do you want him assaulting a cop?" I say wile I pull my tank top down and push my boobs up. I smile at them before walking over to the cop and Walden.

"Excuse me officer but can you please tell me the problem." I say while twirling a lock of hair with my finger. I bat my eyes a little and slightly tilt my head.

"It seems Walden here says there was a supposed issue of privacy presented by one of his customers." The officer says.

"Well Officer..." I say pausing for him to fill in his name.

"Stuart." Officer Stuart replies.

"Stuart. What a great name. Very manly. It suits you well. This entire thing is just a big misunderstanding." I say while grabbing his bicep. "Wow, you're sooo strong. Do you work out?" I add.

"Yes, I do work out. Its part of my training. But that is off topic. I need to figure out the issue here." He says with a little hostility in his voice. He brushes my hand off his arm. God dammit. I really thought that would work. On to phase two. I look at the guys and Lynn for a second to see Tobias trying to run over here while Zeke and Uriah use all of their strength to hold them back.

I look back at the cop and hold two fingers behind my back to signal a phase change to the others.

"You're so right Officer. I am so sorry. It's just-" I cut myself off by breaking down sobbing. "This has been a really tough week for me and we just wanted to have some fun. We didn't mean to do any harm." I say through my fake sobs. I am actually really convincing.

"Ma'am can you please stop crying so we can get to business." Officer Stuart says, looking slightly annoyed. I just fake cry harder.

"My dog was hit by a car this week and died on impact. Then I found out my parents are getting a divorce. To top it all off I found out I was pregnant and the hormones are making me CRAZY!" I say through another round of sobs.

"Ma'am I truly am sorry about that. Just stop crying so I can figure out what is going on here." Officer Stuart says in a monotone voice. Damn, this guy is good. Who can resist a pregnant girl sobbing her eyes out?

I put three fingers behind me to signal I'm moving onto my third phase. This better work because I don't have a plan after this. I stand up straighter and wipe all tears off my face. I pull my shirt back to normal.

"Seeing as we truly have done nothing wrong, I don't see what the issue is." I say in a serious tone.

"Her and her stupid group went around the store pulling pranks and video taping people against their will!" Walden exclaims.

"Is this true?" Stuart asks.

"Yes, it is." I say.

"Then I am going to have to ask that you delete the footage." The officer states. I just shake my head and look him in the eye.

"That will not be happening." I retort.

"If you do not delete it, I will have to delete it myself." Officer Stuart says.

"I will not delete it and you will not delete it either. You are not allowed to touch my camera without a warrant. A warrant that you do not have and will never have. What we are doing is not illegal. We are allowed to film people in a public premise as long as we do not plan on uploading the footage against their will. We have release forms from most people allowing us to use the footage." I tell him with a slight smirk. He just looks dumbfounded like he didn't expect me to actually posses brain cells. I know my video footage laws.

"Now one last question, are we currently being detained?" I say while raising my eyebrows at the officer. He shakes his head no, still too shocked to say anything back. I nod my head and walk away.

"Get in the car." I say to the others. They look confused but get in the car anyway. I get in the driver's seat. As we drive away, the look on the manager's face is priceless. It is a mix of 'What the fuck just happened?' and 'Why did you just let them go!?'. Its so funny that I start laughing like a maniac.

"What the hell was that?!" Uriah yells with a mix of excitement, curiosity, and confusion.

"Well, I started with trying to flirt with him assuming he would just let us go. But that sadly didn't work." I say as I drive.

"Couldn't you just skip that step?" Four says with a bit of hostility in his voice.

"Jeez, Four. Calm down. Its not like I'm having his baby." I say with a laugh. "Anyway, I then tried crying to see if he would show us sympathy and let us go, but he didn't. I even played the baby card but still nothing. So finally I went all legal on his ass and told him our rights. Then when I asked if we were being detained he said no, so I left."

All four of them stare at me in aw. I just chuckle and keep driving.

"You're an evil genius. You do know that right?" Zeke asks.

"Of course I know that! What type of evil genius doesn't know their evil." I say with another laugh. I then turn up the music and start singing along. Everyone else eventually starts singing with me. We get home and walk into the living room where everyone else is hanging out. Tobias sits down on the coach so I sit down on top of him.

"Nice to see you guys home and not behind bars." Christina says with a smirk.

"You can thank Tris for that. She worked magic on that cop." Zeke says while sitting next to Shauna.

"What did she do?" Shauna asks.

"Long story." I say while turning my attention to the TV and snuggling into Tobias. We're currently watching a Pretty Little Liars marathon.

"Damn, Caleb is so hot." I say to myself but apparently everyone heard because they are all laughing.

"You're boyfriend is sitting right here." Tobias says with jealousy dripping from his voice.

"You didn't let me finish. Caleb is so hot but not as hot as my super sexy boyfriend." I say with a smirk. Tobias just shakes his head and pulls my lips to his. We kiss until we have to resurface for air. I smile and peck him on the lips.

"Nice save Tris." Christina says. I flip her off and turn back to the TV.


	15. Chapter 15

TRIS POV

I sit in my room with a tub of peanut butter next to me. I'm editing some of the footage from Walmart so I can put it together for a video on my main channel. I stick my finger in the peanut butter tub and then stick my finger in my mouth, licking the peanut butter off. I did have a bagel that I was dipping in the peanut butter but that is long gone so I decided to just use my finger.

My eyes are trained on the screen in front of me as I watch all the footage Lynn took from that day. I hear a faint screaming from downstairs so I take off my beats so I can hear what they are saying.

"WHO STOLE THE PEANUT BUTTER?! I KNOW I BOUGHT SOME JUST YESTERDAY!" I hear Uriah scream from downstairs. My eyes widen and I frantically put the cap on the tub before sprinting down stairs.

"Uriah, I found the peanut butter. It was in Four's room. He must have stole it." I say with a small smirk.

"FOUR!" Uriah screams while grabbing the peanut butter out of my hands. He opens it up to inspect it. "Oh my god. He even stuck his finger in here."

"Crazy." I say while shaking my head. Tobias then chooses that moment to walk into the kitchen from the living room.

"What do you want Uriah?" He grumbles at his while walking over to me and snaking and arm around my waist.

"I want to know why you stole the peanut butter and stuck your finger in it!" Uriah exclaims.

"I didn't steal your peanut butter Uriah. Calm your tits." said Tobias.

"Then explain why Tris found this in your room." Uriah says while holding up the peanut butter.

"She did, did she?" He says while turning to me with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes I did. It was right next to your bed." I say with a smile. He leans close and whisper "Bullshit." in my ear. I just swat him away and turn back to Uriah.

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Uriah says while putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, it wasn't me. You're obviously stupider than we all thought." Tobias says with a laugh.

"And why would that be?" Uriah says defensively.

"Because it was obviously Tris who stole the peanut butter and was eating it with her finger. I've see her do it about five times before." Tobias states matter-of-factly while I give Uriah an innocent smile.

"Of course! Blame the pregnant girl!" I say while throwing my arms up.

"Yeah, Four. Whats wrong with you? Going around and pinning it on innocent pregnant girls. Just because she is eating a lot doesn't mean she is eating everything." Uriah says while shaking his head. He grabs some bread and walks into the dining room with the peanut butter.

"I can't believe you just pulled the pregnant card their." Tobias says while shaking his head and pulling me closer.

"Well, I have to say. The pregnant card always works. Now Uriah thinks you're the pig sticking their finger in the peanut butter jar." I say with a hearty laugh. Tobias growls and starts tickling me. I scream for him to stop but he just ignores me. Maybe its because with the laughing, I don't sound serious. We are interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll go get it." I say managing to slip out of his grasp. He laughs and follows me into the living room. I go to the front door and pull it open.

The second I open the door, I am tackled to the ground. The smell of vanilla reaches my nose and I instantly know who it is. I wrap my arms around her and squeeze her back.

"Les! Get the hell off of me!" I say while laughing. She starts laughing too and stands up. She holds out a hand and helps me up. I dust myself off before looking back up.

"Trissy! I missed you so much!" Leslie exclaims while pulling me into another hug.

"I missed you too. I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." I say while pushing her off of me.

"We were, But then some more people wanted to join in on the trip and the only time we could get us all tickets was today. Robert and Caleb are still showing up tomorrow." She tells me.

"Caleb is coming too! I thought it was going to only be Robert and you." I exclaim.

"Yup." She says while popping the "p".

"Well, who are these other people who wanted to come on the trip?" I say while raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, they're coming. We walked here form our hotel and when we got a block away, I started to sprint." She says with a smile. It doesn't even surprise me that she's not panting. She was the best distance runner int he state back in high school. She still runs track in college.

As if on cue, three people walk up behind her. She moves aside so I can see them. I squeal when I look at the first person. Brenna Flynn stands before me. She was part of the little group I was a part of in high school. We have been best friends since high school but I haven't talked to her in a while. She is taller than me but shorter than Leslie. She has tanned skin like all people from California and long, wavy, dar brown hair. Her eyes are a light brown color. She is wearing a lax pinnie, some jean shorts, flip flops, and an OBEY snapback. Typical California clothes. I hug her tightly before moving on to the next person.

Next to her stands Corey Flynn. He was also in our friend group and is Brenna's twin brother. I met him the same time I met Brenna. Though they are fraternal twins, they look extremely similar. He has the same wavy, dark brown hair except his is short. He has the tanned skin and light brown eyes as well. He is tall, probably about 6 feet. He is wearing a black muscle tee, cargo short, flip flops, and a similar snapback to Brenna's. I hug him tightly and smile.

I look to the next person and my jaw drops. I can't believe Xander Everad is standing on my front porch right now. I snap out of my daze and jump into his arms. He catches me and spins me around. I laugh as he does this. He puts me down and smiles at me.

"Xander! What the hell are you doing here!" I exclaim with a huge smile on my face.

"Leslie told me she was going on a trip to see you when I came home to visit my parents. I couldn't pass up on an opportunity to see my favorite girl." He says while pulling me into another hug. I gladly accept it and hug it right back. I pull away and smile at him.

Xander is your stereotypical California hottie. He is a year older than all of us, so he is in his senior year of college. I haven't seen him since my junior year in high school but he hasn't changed a bit. His short blonde hair is neatly styled under his OBEY snapback. He has bright green eyes and is tanned like the others. He is a little more tan though, Probably form the hours he spends surfing. His goal was always to some day go professional. He has on a Billabong muscle tee and the same cargo shorts Corey is wearing. He is also wearing the same sandals. Guess you can take the boy out of California but not the California out of the boy.

If you are still wondering exactly who Xander Everad is, he is my ex-boyfriend. We broke up right before he went to college because I didn't want to worry about the long distance thing during my senior year. Too much stress. He was my first love but not my first boyfriend. We started dating the middle of my sophomore year. We've talked a bit since we broke up but I can't remember the last time I've seen him in person. I motion for them all to follow me and we walk into the living room where the rest of Dauntless sits.

"Guys these are my friends from Cali." I say to them all when they look at me expectantly. "This is Leslie, Brenna, Corey, and Xander." I say pointing to each of them in turn. Everyone in Dauntless says some form of hello. I sit on a couch and the four of them sit around me. Xander throws his arm over my shoulder and pulls me closer. I can see Tobias staring daggers at him.

"Who would have ever thought that my little Trissy would ever be so famous. We always thought her silly little videos were just for fun." Xander says with a laugh.

"They were not silly little videos!" I exclaim while laughing. I punch him in the arm, a little harding than I would if I was kidding.

"Ow! You can still pack a punch. And they may not be silly now, but they definitely were in high school." He replies.

"Touché." I say with another laugh.

"_Your_ little Trissy?" Tobias says while raising his eyebrows at Xander.

"Yes! Trissy didn't tell you about me?" He says with his charming smile.

"No, she didn't actually." He replies while turning his gaze to me. I shyly smile and shrink back into the couch.

"Well, this beautiful lady here was my girlfriend in high school. We broke up when I wen to college because. We didn't wan to have to deal with all that long distance crap." He says with a large smile. I jump out of my seat quickly.

"Anyone want a drink?" I say to try and change the topic. Everyone tells me they want water. Tobias offers to help me get the drinks and follows me into the kitchen. Once we get out of ear shot of everyone else he starts talking.

"What the hell! You invites your ex-boyfriend, who obviously still likes you, to come and visit?" Tobias says harshly.

"Calm down. I didn't invite him. He invited himself. I didn't even know he was coming. And he doesn't like me. We've both moved on." I say to him to try and calm him down.

"Yeah, right. Of course he still likes you! I can see the way he looks at you!" Tobias retorts.

"Why does it matter if he likes me? I'm having a kid with _you_. I'm dating _you_. I love _you_. He's my past not my future. I promise." I tell him with pleading eyes. He stares at me for a few seconds before pulling me into an embrace. I smile and accept the hug.

"I can't stay mad at you for too long. You're just too damn cute." He mumbles into my hair. I laugh and push him away.

"Lets get he waters and get out there before they think were doing it in the kitchen." I say while walking over to the fridge. He laughs and follows me there. I hand him half of the waters and I grab the other half. Right before we leave, I connect my lips with his. He smiles before kissing back. We break away when we need air and walk into the living room. I quickly hand everyone a water before sitting back in my seat.

"So, guys. This is Zeke, Shauna, Four, Lynn, Al, Christina, Will, Marlene, and Uriah." I say pointing to each of them when I say their names. Everyone says some form of hi.

"How long are you guys here?" Shauna asks.

"We're here for a week before we have to head back." Leslie responds. "We're staying at a hotel down the street."

"Thats cool. What are you guys going to do while your here?" Will asks.

"We were going to have Trissy show us around the magnificently cold city of Chicago." Brenna replies with a large smile. This makes everyone laugh.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot!" Xander exclaims before running out of the house. I look at the others with one eyebrow raised but they just smile at me. He comes back in a second later with something behind his back.

"Whats that?" I say while raising both my eyebrows. He pulls it in front of him and smiles widely. When I see it, I start squealing and jump up to hug him.

"You brought my baby with you!" I exclaim.

"Of course we did. We know you had to leave it in Cali last time you visited so we decided you might miss it. We also brought ours." Xander tells me. I squeal again and take my carbon fiber, downhill long board out of his hands. The wheels are neon green along with black grip. I spray painted the bottom with white, black and neon green. It took me forever to save up for all the parts and put it together.

"Thank you so much! I've missed it so much. All I have here is a penny board but that has nothing on my baby!" I say while I examine my board to make sure it is just how I left it.

"Lets go for a ride!" I exclaim while throwing on a pair of black converse. I already have on a pair of leggings, a muscle tee, and a beanie. Nothing unusual.

"Yeah!" Leslie, Brenna, Corey, and Xander all yell while jumping off the coach.

"I'll be back later guys!" I tell them as my Cali friends file out of the house and over to their longboards that are on the front lawn.

"Okay, be safe." Tobias says while standing up and waking over to me.

"When am I not." I say with a cheeky grin. He chuckles and kisses me quickly before walking out of the living room. I wave to everyone and run onto the front lawn. They all have their boards in hand and are waiting for me. Leslie's board is hot pink with lime green wheels. Brenna's board is dark purple with black wheels. Corey's board is neon orange with white wheels. Xander's board is tie died white and blue with white wheels.

I run out to the street and put my board down. The others follow me and we are soon zooming around Chicago. The rush I get when I ride is one of my favorite things. Thats why I love it so much. Back in California, I used to race and I was pretty good at it. I could have gone pro if it wasn't for the fact that I wanted to pursue Youtube. At times like this, I'm not sure if I made the right choice. But then I remind myself how much I love my Youtube channel and making videos.

We ride for about a half hour before I pull into the parking lot of an ice cream shop Tobias took me too. I pick up my board and walk in with the others. We order our ice creams and slide into a booth.

"So, quick question. Are any of those guys single?" Leslie says while wiggling her eyebrows.

"The only single one is Al." I say while taking a large bite of my ice cream. She lets out a disappointed sigh.

"I was hoping at least Four was single. I thought I read online he was single somewhere." She says while raking her brain to try and figure out what she read. I can tell from her thinking face she makes every time she has a problem to solve.

"Yeah, well he's been dating someone for little over two months." I say through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Damn, thats disappointing. What about you? Has anyone caught your eye?" Leslie asks me.

"I have been dating someone since the day I got here." I say to her without looking up form my ice cream.

"Oh my god! Is he cute?" Leslie squeals. Brenna joins in with the squealing while Corey just laughs. Xander just looks a little disappointed. I wonder if he does still like me, like Tobias said.

"You tell me. You've already met him." I say, finally looking up at her.

"But we've only met the Dauntless people." She says with a confused look on her face. I just nod and wait for her to figure it out. Brenna's eyes widen and she smiles widely.

"You're dating Four aren't you?" She says in an excited tone. I nod and take another bite of my ice cream.

"Trissy! He's smoking! Good job!" Leslie screams at me. I laugh and eat the last bite of ice cream in my bowl. I see everyone else is done so we all stand up and throw out our cups. We go back outside and start long boarding again. I show them around the city as we go. After an hour, we decide to head back.

As I am turning a corner, I don't notice the cement block on the side of the road. I'm going so fast, I'm not able to stop and I collide with the black. I go flying off my board and land sprawled out on the sidewalk. I grunt as I hit the pavement. The others stop and run over to me. I sit up and asses my injuries. Just scrapped knees and elbows. Not too bad. And I'm barely bleeding.

As I stand up I remember something. The baby. Shit! I landed right on my stomach. I grab my board and pull out my phone. By the time I do this, my friends have reached me.

"Are you okay? What are you doing?" Leslie asks frantically.

"I'm searching for the nearest hospital." I say as I find it and start to walk int he direction.

"Why do you need to go to the hospital? You seem fine. You've had worse falls than that." Xander says as he fast walks to keep up with me fast pace. I bite my lip and look at him before deciding not to answer. I am too worried about my baby right now. I have to make sure its alright.

"Tris, whats up?" Brenna says, showing up on the other side of me. She has a worried look etched on her face.

"Promise you guys aren't going to judge me when I say this." I say looking at all of them as they hesitantly nod.

"I'm pregnant." I say quickly. All of their eyes wide and Leslie even gasps.

"How far along are you?" Leslie asks, still in shock.

"Eight weeks." I tell her as we turn onto the road with the hospital.

"Damn, you guys don't waste any time. Four's the dad right?" Brenna says.

"Yes, Four is the dad." I say. We reach the hospital and I go up to the front desk. I tell them the situation and they tell me to sit down until a doctor is available. I walk over to the chairs and they all sit around me. I anxiously bounce my leg as we wait.

"Why the hell did you go long boarding with us if you're pregnant? Why the hell did Four let you go long boarding with us?" Corey exclaims.

"Well, I wasn't planning on wiping out like that. And Four doesn't know how dangerous long boarding can be. If he did, he would have at least tried to stop me." I tell them while filing out some forms the lady handed me.

"I can't believe you of all people are pregnant." Xander says while leaning his head on the wall behind him. "I guess you're not scared of intimacy anymore." He says with a little laugh.

"I haven't been scared of intimacy since I was 18." I say with a small huff. I finish filling out the forms and hand them to the receptionist. In about five minutes, someone comes out and calls me in. Leslie comes with me while the others wait in the lobby. We are lead to a room with a bed/table thing, a desk, some machines, and a few chairs. I take a seat on the bed while Leslie takes one of the chairs. A doctor walk in, reading out of my folder.

"Hello, Beatrice. I'm Doctor Petro." He says while sitting in a chair.

"It's Tris actually." I tell him.

"Well, Tris. You were in an accident correct?" Doctor Petro asks. I nod my head. " Well we can just do an ultrasound to make sure the babies fine, then get you out of here." He says with a smile. I lie down and lift up my shirt. I grab Leslie's hand as the doctor spreads cool jelly on my abdomen. I shiver slightly as he does this.

He then puts the wand on my stomach and moves it around. A picture of my child appears on the screen. I tilt my head and smile as I walk the little thing move around a little. Leslie lets out an "Aw" as she watches the child on the screen. It looks almost exactly the same as it did when I found out I was pregnant. The doctor studies the screen a little more before putting the wand down and wiping the jelly off my stomach.

"You're baby is fine this time. Just be more careful because next time you might not be so lucky." He says before smiling at me and walking out of the room. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and hop off the table. I walk back into the waiting room with Leslie still holding my hand. When I get there, everyone looks at me expectantly.

"The babies fine. I got lucky." I say with a smile. They all cheer as we grab our boards and head outside. We ride back to my house, with me being extra careful, now knowing if I wipe out again I could hurt the baby.


	16. Chapter 16

TRIS POV

We skate up to the house and grab our skateboards before going inside. Luckily I didn't have any more accidents on the way home. I slowly open the door hoping no one is in there so I can clean my cuts without any of them seeing the cuts. When I walk in, everyone is sitting int he living room. I curse under my breath and try to make it through without getting noticed. Unfortunately, Tobias notices me and my cuts.

"Tris! What happened to you? Why were you gone so long? Are you okay?" Tobias says while pulling me into a hug. He squeezes me so tight, I can barely breathe.

"Four, I'm fine but if you don't let me breathe, I might not be fine." I say, muffled by his shirt. He reluctantly releases me. "I'm fine. Trust me. My board just hit a block and I flew off it. Nothing I haven't experienced before."

"Yeah, but before you weren't pregnant." said Tobias.

"The baby is fine. I went to a hospital after it happened to make sure it was fine." I tell him. He looks at me for a second before nodding. He pulls me into another hug and buries his face in my hair.

"You do realize I'm not letting you go long boarding again, right?" Tobias says. I laugh slightly and nod.

"I figured you would say that. I'll just have to wait until you leave so I can sneak out and go." I say with a sly grin. He just shakes his head and smiles at me.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." He says. All of a sudden, I hear a chorus of "Awes" from behind us. I see all of the girls cooing over us. I forgot they were there. I smile at them and Tobias wraps his arm around my waist. Leslie wiggles her eyebrows at me but I just roll my eyes.

"So what do you guys want to do? Its only 3." I ask them.

"I don't know. We've never been to Chicago. Corey and I haven't even left the west coast before." Brenna tells us.

"What would you guys normally be doing right now if you were in California?" Zeke asks. I start laughing with the rest of them.

"Whats so funny?" Uriah asks with his eyebrows raised. I just shake my head and calm myself down.

"Just thinking about the good old days." I say with a smirk directed at my Cali friends. They all nod.

"What did you guys do? Maybe we can do something similar." Zeke states.

"Well, if I remember right. This one over here loved to party." Xander says while nudging me with his elbow. I laugh and push him away. "But I'm assuming you want to know what we did when we weren't on the beach getting wasted." Xander finishes with a laugh.

"As much fun as that sounds, preggers over here can't drink." Brenna says while pointing her thumb at me. "And I have to admit, you were quite the partier. Its weird to think of you not drinking." I shake my head and laugh with the others.

"How about the beach!" Marlene exclaims.

"Theres a beach in Chicago?" I say while raising my eyebrows a her.

"Yeah, its about fifteen minutes away. Its not on ocean though. Its Lake Michigan." She says with her signature smile.

"Well, if you guys really do want to know how we spent our time, the beach is a good place to start." I tell them. Everyone cheers as I say this. "Lets meet back here in fifteen minutes so we can have enough time before the sun goes down."

"Fifteen minutes?! How do you expect me to get ready in that amount of time?!" Christina squeals.

"You better hurry." I say to her while laughing. She squeals again and runs out of the room. The rest of the girls, besides Leslie and Brenna, follow Christina out of the room.

"Do you guys have suits?" I ask the Cali people.

"Of course we have suits! When do we ever go anywhere without suits?" Leslie says with a large smile. I just laugh at how true that statement is.

"Okay, then how about you guys walk back to your hotel, get changed, and then we'll come pick you up." I say. They all nod and leave after giving me the address of the hotel. Once they leave, I head upstairs with the boys. We all go to our separate rooms to get changed. I go to what is now my old room. Even though I have technically moved in with Tobias, I still haven't moved everything into his room. One of the things I left were my suits.

I walk into my room and go to my almost empty drawer. I decide on a simple string bikini that is red with white dots all over it. I pick out a black bottom to go with it. Once I pull on the suit, I grab a black muscle tee with the O'Neill logo on it. I pair some light wash high waisted shorts with them before putting them on. To finish off the look, I grab my snapback that says dope and my rainbow sandals. I put the hat on backwards and slip on my sandals. I grab a cross body bag and throw in some sunscreen, Chapstick, a water bottle, and my phone before heading over to Tobias' room.

When I walk in, he is wearing black swim trunks and facing the wall so his sexy tattoo is facing me. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. When I do this, he continues to pack a few things in his back.

"Ready?" I ask him.

"Yup." He says before throwing on his shirt, sliding on some sandals, and grabbing his bag. I quickly grab my aviators that I put in here and put them on my face. He puts a similar pair on his face. I intertwine our fingers and walk downstairs.

"You know, you look hot when your all Californiaed out." Tobias says as we are walking.

"Why, thank you. This is how I dressed practically everyday of high school." I say matter-of-factly.

"Damn, I wish I was there to see that." He says with a soft chuckle. I laugh with him as we walk into the living room. Everyone is surprisingly ready. There are a few beach chairs scattered across the room and some large bags filled with god knows what.

"We're not taking that shit!" I say pointing to the chairs and large bags.

"What? Why not?" Christina says looking extremely confused. Figures, she's the one who would bring all this.

"You said you wanted to experience it the California way. That shit is not part of the California way. Everyone is allowed to bring one small bag, okay?" I say. Everyone nods and starts moving stuff around while grabbing the essentials. After five minutes of this, we finally leave and file into the large car we are taking. Zeke decides to drive so I give him the address to the hotel.

When we pull up, the four of them are sitting outside the hotel ready to go. I roll down the window and they walk up to the car.

"What took you guys so long?" Brenna says while leaning on the door.

"These idiots tried to pack a bunch of tourist shit. I had to remind them to only bring the essentials." I say. She nods in understanding before moving to the back of the car to help load the stuff they brought into the car. When they are done, they hop into the car. Even though the car is big, we still have to have people sit on laps.

The drive to the beach is another ten minutes from the hotel. Once we get there, Zeke pulls into a parking space in the front row. We all get out of the car and I go to the back with the Calis to help them unpack. When they open the trunk, I start squealing and jumping up and down.

"You guys brought skimboards with you?! I haven't skim boarded since I left!" I exclaim while pulling the boards out of the trunk and handing them to their owners. On the bottom is my white, carbon fiber skimboard with flames on it. I grab it out of the trunk and squeal again.

"Did you really think Xander over here could go on a trip without at least a skimboard. He wasn't allowed his surfboard so this was the next best thing." Corey says. I laugh along with the other Calis. The rest of the stuff in the trunk is some blankets and things for a bonfire. I smile at this. They really went full on California for this one.

The Dauntless people help carry some of the stuff to the beach and we find a nice spot to set up. We lay out the blankets and put the bonfire things on the ground for later. I lie down on one of the blankets and Tobias lies down next to me. I smile and cuddle into him.

"What are those?" Uriah says, pointing at our skimboards. I gasp along with my Cali friends.

You don't know what a skimboard is?!" We all yell at the same time. All of the Dauntless people, besides Tobias, shake their heads no. My eyes widen and my jaw drops.

"You haven't lived!" I say while throwing my arms in the air. "Do you know how to skimboard?" I ask Tobias.

"No, but I do know what it is. I'm not an ignorant idiot like the others." He says a smirk.

"Well, then we shall show you what skimboarding is." I say while standing up. Everyone else stands up too. I pull off my muscle tee, shorts, and sandals. I leave my hat and glasses on though. Everyone else also strips down to their suits.

"Damn, Tris. You're two months pregnant and still skinnier than me." Leslie says with a sigh. I just huff and roll my eyes. I grab my board and the Calis do the same. Dauntless follows us as we make our way over to the water.

"Who would like to go first?" I ask them. And to no surprise, Xander raises his hand and walks to the water.

As the water is retreating back into the ocean, he runs, throws his board, and jumps onto it. He does a 360 degrees shove it. (Where you jump and spin the board 360 degrees before landing on it.)

"That all you got, Xander?" I say with a laugh.

"Oh honey, you know I'm just warming up?" He yells back at me. I just laugh and shake my head. Brenna is the next one to go. She executes a perfect fire hydrant. (Where you put one foot in the air and put one of your hands on the board.)

"Weak!" Leslie, Corey, Xander, and I yell at the same time. Brenna flips us off and runs back over to us. Corey goes next and he does an Ollie. (Jumps the board.) We all cheer for him as he does this.

Next up is Leslie. She attempts to do a 180 shove it but completely wipes out. We all chorus "oooo" as she gets back up and runs to get her board.

Lastly, its my turn. I think about what I want to do as the wave starts to come. I throw my board, run, and jump onto it. Once I get my bearing on the board, I jump and do a 360 shove it while spinning myself in the opposite direction. Once I finish the spin, I land perfectly on my board and wait for my board to slow down before hoping off. I pick up my board and run over to everyone cheering me.

"Tris! You never told me you could land that!" Xander exclaims while picking me up and spinning me around. I laugh as he does this and wait for him to put me down.

"I landed it the summer after senior year. And you never asked." I say with a smirk. Brenna, Leslie, and Corey run over to me to pat me on the back, though they have all already seen me do it. Corey even goes as far as jumping on my back while screaming. I fall to the ground as he does this and Corey falls on top of me. I hear Brenna yell "DOG PILE" before I feel three more bodies jump on top of us.

I finally manage to wiggle out from under the pile while laughing madly. Once they realize I got out, they all get up. We walk back over to Dauntless, laughing our asses off.

"Tris! How the hell did you do that?" Uriah exclaims.

"I only practiced it for four months before I could properly land it." I say with a little laugh.

"Yeah, I was with her most of the time. She had some pretty nasty wipeouts. It was hilarious." Brenna says while laughing. I elbow her in the stomach and she stops laughing.

"Show me!" Uriah says while jumping up and down. Zeke stands next to him nodding.

"Well, you have to learn how to ride and do some simple tricks before your able to do that." I tell them.

"Then teach us how to ride!" Zeke yells at me. I sigh and hand Zeke my board.

"All you have to do is throw the board when the water is leaving the shore then run and jump on it. Try and keep your balance. And don't break my board or I will kill you." I threateningly tell him. He nods and does as I say. When he jumps on, it doesn't go so well. He immediately flies off and face plants into the sand. I have to hold my side because I am laughing so hard. I look around and see everyone laughing with me.

"It wasn't that funny." Zeke mumbles while walking over to us.

"Oh but it was." Xander says. Uriah decides to take a turn and he is thrown off too. The difference is he stumbles a few steps before catching his balance instead of face panting like Zeke.

"Damn, thats harder than it looks." Uriah says while walking back to us. Xander then grabs his board and throws it. He runs to it but instead of getting on with his feet, he does a handstand. After riding like that for a couple of seconds, he hops off and grabs his board.

"SHOW OFF!" Leslie, Brenna, Corey, and I all scream at the same time while laughing. Xander comes over to us and joins in the laughing.

"Jealous much?" He says while raising his eyebrows.

"You wish." I say while punching him in the shoulder. He laughs and walks over to Zeke and Uriah to help with their pathetic attempts at skimboarding. I stand off to the side and smile while watching them.

I feel arms wrap around me while I am standing there. My smile grows when Tobias' scent reaches my nose. I snuggle into him and lean my head on his shoulder. He softly kisses my neck then slowly makes his way up to my ear.

He nibbles on it a little before whispering, "That was amazing what you did on the skimboard. You looked super hot doing it too." He goes back to nibbling on my ear lobe. I shiver slightly, partly because of the nibbling and partly because of his warm breath going down my neck. He smirks against my ear when I do this.

I spin around and capture his lips with mine. He happily moves from my ear to my lips. His hands move from my waist to me butt and mine wrap around his neck. He sticks his tongue in my mouth without asking for permission and our tongues fight for dominance. Were are interrupted before anyone even wins.

"Hey, baby makers! We do not need a demonstration of how the living thing in Tris' stomach came to be. This is a public beach after all." Leslie yells at us with a smirk on her face. Brenna is next to her, hunched over laughing.

"Ha ha. You're so funny, you little dip shits." I snap at them with a fake sweet smile. This just makes them laugh harder while I roll my eyes. I grab Tobias' hand and we walk over to where the blankets are set up. Everyone else is down by the water, so we get to be alone. He lies down on one of the blankets and I lie down on top of him so we are stomach to stomach. I peck him on the lips before putting our foreheads together.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you and I love this baby." He says while placing his hand on the side of my stomach. I laugh slightly and turn so I am on my side. I curl up in a ball and he wraps his arms around me. I close my eyes and enjoy the peace and quiet.

Of course, nothing good lasts forever. I am broken out of my tranquility by Tobias' arms being pried off of me. I snap my eyes open right after I am being hauled over Corey's shoulder. Brenna grabs my hat and glasses and throws them with the rest of my stuff. Leslie and Xander where the ones who pried Tobias' arms off me. Once the hat and glasses are gone, they all start sprinting down towards the water with me still on Corey's back.

I keep screaming "GOD DAMMIT, COREY! PUT ME DOWN!" while pounding on his back, but nothing seems to be working. Before I know it, I am being tossed into the freezing cold water of Lake Michigan. I resurface and scream some profanities before running over to Corey and pulling him in. The rest follow us in without being forcibly pulled. I jump on Corey's back, submerging both of us under water. We both come back up laughing.

Dauntless is now running into the water to where we are. Well, most are running. Some, like Christina and Marlene, are being pulled in by their boyfriends. Tobias runs over to me and tackles me into the water. This causes both of us to go under. We come up at the same time and I jokingly slap him. He just laughs and pulls me into him. I happily let him keep his arms around my waist while he stands behind me.


	17. Chapter 17

TRIS POV

After a couple more hours at the beach, Uriah and Zeke falling off my skimboard more than a few times, and Corey and Xander having a sand castle competition, we finally went home and went to sleep. I woke up at 3:45 in the morning with the strong urger to pee.

"Damn pregnancy." I mumble as I squirm out of Tobias' grasp. Once I get myself out of bed, I shuffle out of the room and over to the bathroom. I do my business and get back into bed. Once I lie down, I suddenly don't feel tired anymore. I groan and roll around a few times, trying to fall asleep. I finally give up and stare at the ceiling.

I let my thoughts wonder and they somehow end up on food. That would make sense considering I am a little hungry right now. You know what I could really go for right now? Mint chocolate chip ice cream. Mmmmm. Thats sounds really good. Oh, or some pickles. Yum. What about pickles dipped in mint chocolate chip ice cream? Oh my god, I to try that or I might just die.

Do we have ice cream downstairs? No, I think Uriah ate it all. Damn you, Uriah. I'll get him back for that one. What about pickles? No, I don't think we have that either. I haven't even seen a jar of pickles in this house since I moved here. I could always hit up that 24 hour mini mart down the street. But I don't have anyone to go with and I know Tobias would kill me if I went alone. Guess I only have one choice.

"Pssst. Tobias." I say while shaking him slightly. He grumbles slightly but remains asleep. "Tobias." I say a little louder than before. He stirs slightly then wakes up.

"Tris? What time is it?" He says as he rubs his eyes.

"Its 4:00 in the morning." I tell him.

"Are you alright? Is the baby okay? Are you sick?" He asks frantically, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I'm fine." I say while shaking my head.

"Then why did you wake me up?" he asks with a confused look on his face.

"I need to head down to the mini mart for a snack and I assumed you wouldn't want me to go alone, so I am bringing you." I say while getting out of bed and pulling a pair of sweatpants on. I leave Tobias' shirt that I wear to bed on.

"Isn't there something downstairs in the fully stocked cupboard you could eat?" He asks while I slide a pair of Birkenstocks on.

"No, there isn't." I snap at him. " Now are you coming or not?" I say with a slight edge to my voice.

"Are you serious right now?" he asks me.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" I say in a serious tone. He mumbles something before getting out of bed and pulling on a sweatshirt, sweatpants, and sandals.

"Alright, lets go." He says while grabbing his wallet and my hand. I smile as we make the trek down to the mini mart, the thought of pickles and ice cream in mind.

The second we walk into the store, I drag Tobias over to the frozen foods section. I scan the freezers until my eyes land on the mint chocolate chip ice cream. I grab all five containers they have and put them in the basket Tobias picked up.

"Tris, don't you think thats a little much for one person?" Tobias asks cautiously.

"Are you crazy? What will I do when one of the tubs run out? I need to have back ups." I say while looking at him like he is crazy. How on earth does he not understand that?!

"If you buy this many, they are just going to melt or go bad before you get to them. Why don't you just get one then when it runs out, I can come get you more?" He says while starting to put back some of the ice cream. I put my hand in front of his to stop him.

"How about four tubs?" I say while raising my eyebrows.

"Two." Tobias says.

"Three." I say while narrowing my eyes at him.

"Tris, I'm not letting you get more than two tubs of this." he says while putting all but two of the ice cream tubs back into the freezer. I sigh and defeat and cross my arms in front of me. He gives me a stern look before we move on.

I next pull him through all the isles until I find the shelve with pickles on it. I look through the different jars until I find the Dill pickles. I squeal when I see them. I grab all the jars and am happy to see they have twelve in stock. I put them into the basket and smile.

"Tris, didn't we just talk about this?" Tobias says.

"No, we just talked about ice cream. These are pickles and we are getting every single one of them." I say as my smile grows when I look at the jars.

"Tris." Tobias says in a warning tone.

"Tobias." I say, mocking the tone he used with me. I give him the puppy dog eyes and he finally gives in. I squeal and give him a quick peck on the lips. He grumbles something as we make our way over to the cash register. The guy gives us a funny look as he checks us out. I'm not sure if its how we are dressed, the fact that we are a mini mart this early in the morning, the amount of pickles we are buying, or the excited look on my face when I look at the pickles.

I squeal again as we walk out of the store with our four bags in hand. I practically sprint home with Tobias hot on my tail telling me to be careful. When we get to the house, I burst through the door and run into the kitchen. Tobias closes the door and follows me into the kitchen, setting the bags onto the counter.

I go into the fridge and am happy to see the pickle jars fit in the drink holder rack on the door of the fridge. I take out Zeke's diet Pepsis that are currently occupying all of the spots. I fill the spots with all my pickle jars, leaving one on the counter for me to eat right now. I then put the extra ice cream tub in the freezer.

"You know Zeke is going to kill you for taking his drinks out of the fridge?" Tobias says while taking the lid off the pickle jar for me.

"Screw Zeke. He's a big boy. He'll get over it." I say while pulling the top off of the mint chocolate chip ice cream tub. I grab a pickle out of the jar and dip it into the ice cream. I take one bight and instantly feel like my taste buds are about to explode. This is so good, how have I never tried this before?! I soon scarf down the entire jar of pickles along with half of the tub of ice cream. I look up and see Tobias looking at me, disgusted.

"What?" I say through a mouthful of pickle and ice cream.

"That is the most disgusting combination I Have ever seen. And you just ate and entire jar of pickles in under 20 minutes!" he exclaims. He grabs the tub of ice cream in front of me and puts it in the fridge while throwing out the empty jar.

"Tobias! That is perfectly good pickle juice! You can't just throw it out." I yell while digging through the trash can tog et the pickle juice back. I sigh out of relief when I see it isn't harmed in any way. I twist the cap back on and put it in the fridge.

"Come on, lets go to bed my love." I say while grabbing his hand and dragging him upstairs. He shakes his head and follows me. I lie down and Tobias warps his arms around me. I fall asleep the second my head hits the pillow.

I wake up the next day at 10:00 am. I role over and wake Tobias up by kissing him. I know he is awake when he smiles and kisses back.

"Good morning, beautiful. Are you tired at all from our little trip last night?" Tobias says while sitting up and yawning.

"Sorry about that. These pregnancy symptoms are going to be the death of me." I say with an innocent smile. He chuckles and kisses me on the forehead before getting out of bed and putting on clothes. I do the same but only put on sweatpants, leaving his shirt on. We walk downstairs hand in and to get breakfast. As we walk in, I see Zeke opening up the fridge. When he sees that his soda is gone, his eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"Where the hell are my pepsis?! And why is there a bunch of pickles in here?!" Zeke yells with a look of horror on his face. I push past him and grab the jar of only pickle juice. I then grab a box of cheerios from the pantry and a spoon from a drawer.

"You! You put the pickles in here! Where are my pepsis?" he yells while pointing at me.

"Check the trash." I say while sitting down and placing my food on the table. I open the pickle jar and pour cheerios into the pickle juice. Once it is full, I dig in. The combination of pickle juice and cheerios dances on my tongue. I close my eyes and enjoy the taste while shoving another bite into my mouth. When I open them again, I see Zeke rifling through the rash to find all of his sodas. Tobias is sitting next to me eating his muffin.

"Why on earth would you throw these out?" Zeke says after he finds all of his sodas.

"I needed to make room for my pickles." I say while chomping down on some more cheerios.

He starts to answer but Tobias cuts him off. "Pregnancy cravings. Just leave it." he tells Zeke. Zeke grumbles something before finding a new spot in the fridge for his sodas. Uriah then walks into the room with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, everyone." he says in a cheery voice. Everyone grumbles something in response. Uriah walks over to the fridge and opens it.

"I didn't know we got pickles!" He exclaims while reaching out to grab a jar. My voice stops him before he touches them.

"Don't you dare touch my pickles. If you do I will cut off your ears and staple them to you neck." I growl at him. His eyes widen and he slowly closes the fridge.

"Uriah, don't worry. Its just pregnancy hormones. Sh made me go out with her at 4:00 am to get her those pickles. I would back off of them if I were you." Tobias says. Uriah nods and runs out of the room. I glare at Tobias while he gives me an innocent smile.

Someone knocks on the door and I hear Marlene go and get it. I finish off my cheerios but still have some pickle juice left so I fill my jar with cheerios again. I look up from my jar at the sound of a familiar voice entering the room.

"Hey, beotch. How has life been treating you?" Robert says while sitting across from me.

"Robbie!" I yell while hopping over the table and hugging him. I climb back to my side of the table and continue on with eating my food. I can hear the rest of the Calis in the living room.

"Ew. What the hell are you eating?" Robert says while contorting his face at the sight of my food.

"What? Its really good." I say while taking another bite.

"Tris, is that pickle juice?" said Robert.

"Of course it is!" I exclaim through a mouthful of cheerios.

"Bea bear, you hate pickles. You have ever since you were 5 years old." He says while raising an eyebrow at me. I just shrug and drink the remaining pickle juice. I hand the empty jar to Tobias and he put sit in the recycling. He then walks over to the cabinet and pulls out the different pills I am taking for the baby. Christina is forcing me to take them and apparently Tobias agrees with her. He grabs a water bottle out of the fridge and puts both in front of me.

"Do I have to?" I whine like a two year old.

"Yes, now take them." He says firmly. I reluctantly put the pills in my mouth and wash them down with water.

"Good girl." Tobias says while kissing me on the head before walking into the living room.

"Since when did you start popping pills? And you and Four went public?" he says while staring at me with a confused look.

"Yeah, we went public two weeks ago I think?" I say, trying to avoid talking about the pills.

"Aw! How cute! You guys literally make to cutest couple. When are you going to announce it on your channel officially? I know you've done a bunch of videos together but all you are saying is that your friends." Robert says.

"We haven't really talked about it yet. Its not like we're denying it. We just haven't come right out and said it. Its kind of hard to work that into a prank video." I say.

"Yeah, but what if you do a Q and A or the boyfriend tag?" He says. I think about it for a second before responding.

"The boyfriend tag? Thats not a bad idea. I'll have to ask Four what he thinks about it." I say. I actually really do like that idea. How come I didn't think of that?

"So back to these pills. What even are they?" Robert asks, concern dripping from his voice. Damn, I thought he forgot.

"Don't worry about it Rob. They are nothing. I promise." I say.

"Bull shit, Tris. I know you better than you know yourself and you have been acting slightly weird since I've been here. What the hell are those pills for?" Robert says seriously. Its not often that you see Robert serious. When he is serious, it means he cares a lot about the subject or he isn't about to give up. In this case, I think its both. I sigh and walk over to the cabinet. I grab the pill bottles off the shelf and hand them to Robert. I watch as his eyes scan the bottles.

"Tris, these are prenatal vitamins." he says as he continues to read the bottles.

"Yeah, I know what they are." I say to him. He keeps reading the bottles while I wait for him to figure out what is going on. Halfway through his second bottle, his eyes widen and he looks up at me.

"Are you pregnant?" he whisper yells at me. I nod my head.

"Oh my god! Is Four the father? How far along are you? Is it a boy or a girl?" Robert rambles off while still looking at me with Bambi eyes.

"Yes, he is the father. I'm about ten weeks along. And I don't know if it is a boy or a girl yet but I'm hoping its going to be a boy." I say with a small smile. Robert runs around the table and engulfs me in a huge hug.

"I'm going to be an uncle." he whispers into my ear. I giggle slightly and nod. I hear someone walk into the kitchen and look up to see Caleb standing there.

"Caleb!" I exclaim while letting go of Robert and embracing Caleb. He happily returns the hug.

"Trissy! How have you been?" he asks.

"I've been good. What about you?" I ask while pulling away form him.

"Great actually! But New York isn't the same without you." he says with a smile.

"Yeah, well you won't be there for much longer. You're moving here in two months with Robert, right?" I ask.

"Of course I am! I can't stay away from you for too long. Who knows what insane thing you would do without me." he says with a laugh. This makes me laugh too. He starts to look around the kitchen and take everything in. he has always been the more curious of the two of us.

"This house is surprisingly really nice. You would thin-" he stops talking and stares at something on the table. I follow his gaze and notice he is looking at the prenatal vitamins that Robert left on the table. I go to grab then but Caleb get them before I do. Once he is done reading it, he keeps looking back and forth from the bottle to me.

"Please tell me these aren't yours." Caleb says desperately.

"You see, I would. But I was always told that you should tell the truth so I would rather not lie." I say casually.

"Beatrice, if this is one of your stupid pranks." Caleb says, scarily quiet.

"Damn, that would have been I really good prank. I wish I had thought of that." I say with a sigh.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT, BEATRICE?!" Caleb screams. Well there goes the quiet.

"I will not answer that until you calm down a bit." I say.

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY BABY SISTER JUST TOLD ME SHE IS PREGNANT WHEN SHE IS ONLY 21!" Caleb screams at me.

"I'm not you're baby sister. I'm a big girl, Caleb. And I never did officially tell you I was pregnant." I say. Caleb visually relaxes at that. "So, now might be the best time to tell you that I'm pregnant." I say with a small smile.

"How could you be so stupid Beatrice! Do you even love this man? Who is the douce who knocked you up anyway? Are you going to give it up for adoption?" Caleb says, giving me an accusatory glare.

"Yes, Caleb. I do in fact love him. Who he is is none of your damn business and we are keeping the baby." I tell him, slightly hurt by his words.

"How are you going to raise a baby? You can barely take care of yourself." Caleb yells at me. At this I just break down crying. I fall to the floor and sob into my knees. Caleb and Robert just stand there looking shocked. Caleb has never seen me cry in my life and Robert has only seen me shed a few tears, never sob. They were both probably expecting some witty remark or me to snap at him like I normally would. I can't help it if these hormones are taking over me.

Tobias must here me crying because he immediately runs into the room and cradles me in his arm. I hear him talking to Caleb as I sob into his chest.

"What is wrong with you?! You can't yell at a pregnant women! They are like grenades! One wrong move and she could instantly blow up. Look what you did!" Tobias says while stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think-" Caleb starts to say but is cut off by Tobias.

"We all know you didn't think when you yelled at her." Tobias snaps at him. Caleb stays silent for once, probably out of shock. It only takes me about five minutes to stop sobbing and Tobias helps me off the ground. I smile up at him and peck him on the lips.

"Are you the father?" Caleb asks once I do this. Tobias nods, not taking his eyes off me. Caleb just goes speechless again.

"I don't know how I am going to deal with another 7 months of these damn hormones." I say with an exasperated sigh. I walk over to the fridge and grab one of the jars of pickles. I hand it to tobias and he opens it for me. I grab the opened jar and walk into the living room, munching on a pickle.


	18. Chapter 18

TRIS POV

I walk into the living room and nod a greeting at my Cali friends. I plop down on the catch and watch whatever crap Uriah is forcing us to watch.

"Tris, we are not done with this conversation." Caleb says walking into the living room.

"No, I'm pretty sure we're done." I say right before I pull another pickle out of the jar.

"Have you told moms yet?" Caleb says.

"No, I didn't think that was something you tell someone over the phone." I say.

"Well, then when are you planning on telling them." Caleb says while sitting down next to me.

"That is a great question. A really great question that I can't answer." I say. Caleb attempts to take a pickle from me but I swat him away before he has a chance.

"Tris! Come back to California with us!" Leslie says while jumping out of her seat.

"No. No way in hell am I letting Tris out of my sight." Tobias says while walking in on the room and sitting on the other side of me. He pulls me onto his lap and I cuddle into his chest.

"Then you can come too. Why don't you all come!" Brenna says. I look to all of Dauntless and they all seem to be slightly excited about this.

"If you guys are up for it, I'll go." I say to them.

"Dauntless meeting!" Uriah yells. We all stand up and walk into the dinning room. We take the seat we are assigned for the meetings. Uriah gets very serious about these.

"Order! Order!" Uriah yells while banging on the table.

"Uriah, no one is talking." I say while raising my eyebrows.

"Shut up, Tris. Now I would like to call this Dauntless meeting to order. On the agenda today, going to California. I would like to take a group vote to see who wants to go and who doesn't. All in favor." Uriah says while raising my hand. My hand immediately shoots up along with Tobias'.

"Eager much?" I say.

"You can't blame me for wanting to meet the two people who had to put up with you for the first 18 years of your life. Maybe they can give me some tips considering I'm going to have to deal with you for the rest of your life." Tobias says with a goofy grin. I lightly slap him but can't stop the grin from creeping on my face.

I look around to see everyone has also raised their hands. Yes! We're going to California.

"Okay, then its settled. We will be going. Meeting adjourned." Uriah says while hitting the table. Someone needs to get that boy a gavel. We all stand and walk back into the living room.

"Okay, we're going to California!" I say with a huge smile.

"We know. These walls aren't sound proof." Corey says while raising an eyebrow at me.

"Shut up, smart ass." I say while chucking a pillow a him. He catches it before it hits him and puts it on the ground.

"So when are we going?" Xander asks.

"We haven't discussed that yet." Tobias says while pulling me onto his lap again.

"We need to go now. Tris needs to tell our moms whats going to right away." Caleb says.

"What? You guys haven't even gotten to enjoy Chicago. We can just leave with you guys when you go back to California." I say.

"Honestly, Tris. Chicago sucks. The beach had minimal waves, its kind of cold, why the hell is it so windy?, and there is never any sun. We only came to see you. I wouldn't mind leaving right now." Leslie says. I can always count on Leslie to be blunt. I see the other Calis nodding.

"Okay, okay. Give me 24 hours and I will have us on a flight to California. We'll stay for a week. Everyone go pack. I'll get to work." Everyone jumps up and cheers and runs in different directions accept Robert, Caleb, and Tobias.

"Aren't you guys going to pack." I say while standing up.

"All of our clothes are in new York so we're just going to use some of the things we left there." Robert says. They both then stand up and walk into the kitchen. I pull Tobias up and we walk to our room hand in hand. I go and sit at the desk while Tobias pulls our bags out from under the bed.

"Do you mind starting to pack for me." I say while logging in to my laptop.

"Yeah, no problem." Tobias says. I log into the united airlines website and see they have a flight tomorrow at noon going to LA. Perfect. I then go to book 16 tickets but see they only have eight seats available.

"Shit." I mumble. I pull out my phone and dial someones number. It only takes three rings for them to pick up.

"Hello." The person on the other end says.

"Hey, is this Kevin?" I say.

"Yeah. may I ask who is speaking?" He says is a formal tone.

"It's Tris. I need a favor." I say frantically.

"Tris! Its so good to hear from you! What can I help you with?" Kevin says, instantly loosing the formality.

"Is there any way you could get me 16 tickets for the noon flight from Chicago to LA tomorrow?" I say.

"I'll check, one second." I hear the sounds of clicking keys before he comes back to the phone. "Looks like we only have eight seats available." Kevin says.

"Yeah, I know that. I was wondering if there was anything else you could do to get us on that plane?" I say.

"Well I can give you four seats that are reserved for United Airline employees. The other four seats are going to be a bit trickier. I might be able to call some people and see if they will switch flights. Give me another second." I wait for about ten minutes as I hear him talking to someone else on a different phone. He finally comes back after finishing his other call.

"You're in luck, Tris. I was able to convince someone to give up their four tickets for four first class tickets on a flight the next day. I'll book your tickets and you can pay at the desk?" Kevin asks.

"Yes! Thank you so much, Kevin. I owe you." I say with a little squeal.

"No problem. And remember, don't be a stranger. Come down to visit whenever." Kevin says.

"I will when i get the chance. Bye, Kevin." I say.

"Bye, Tris." He says before the call is ended. I squeal and jump up from my seat.

"I got the flight tickets!" I say when Tobias gives me a questioning glance. He smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"Who's Kevin?" he says while turning back to his bag.

"He is a friend from when I lived in Houston. He works for United Airlines so when I need help with a flight, I call him." I say. Tobias nods and keeps throwing stuff into his bag. I walk over to my bag to see what he has packed for me. All I see is different bra and underwear sets filling my entire bag.

"Tobias, you do realize I am going to need actual clothes, right?" I say while raising my eyebrows at him.

"Well, I didn't know what you would need to wear. These were what I was most familiar with. And they were my favorite things in your closet." Tobias says with a cheeky grin. I laugh and start to take some of them out of my suitcase. "Hey, hey, hey. What are you doing?" Tobias says while stopping me from taking anything out of my bag. I give him a questioning look.

"Can I at least pick which ones stay and which ones go?" he says with the same cheeky grin.

"Fine. I'm going to go book the hotel rooms." I say while walking back to my laptop. I find a hotel in LA that isn't overbooked and book 5 rooms. I know Caleb, Robert, Leslie, Corey, Brenna, and Xander will all want to stay at their houses so I don't need to book a room for them. Everyone else can just pair up. My parents live just outside LA in San Pedro so it won't be that long of a drive to get there.

"Okay, the hotel is booked. Looks like we're all set. now I just need to pack my bag." I say walking over to my bag. I see Tobias took most of the lingerie out but still left some. I just sigh and go over to my closet to grab the clothes I will need. I only grab muscle tees and shorts, knowing its going to be really hot. I throw them into my bag along with two pairs of sandals and a couple sports bras. I run into my room and grab all of my suits, stuffing them into my now full bag. I grab a bag to use as my carryon and fill it with different things I know I am going to need. In about a half hour, I have everything I need packed and ready to go.

"Okay, I'm done." I say, turning to Tobias.

"I finished like ten minutes ago." Tobias says. I now notice he is lying on our bed, playing on his phone.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I say, falling on the bed next to him.

"I know a few things that could be fun." Tobias says with a smirk.

"Yeah, and what would those be?" I say scooting closer to him. He doesn't answer me. Instead he connects his lips to mine. I smile and kiss him back.

I move so I am straddling his hips while running my hands up and down his chest. His hands slip under my shirt and rest on my hips. He uses his thumb to rub small circles into my skin. I moan slightly when he gently nibbles on my lip. I feel Tobias smirk and slowly move his hands further up my shirt. We break apart at the sound of our door opening. I look over and see Robert flopping down onto our bed.

"Um. Robert, we're kind of busy right now?" I say while raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I can see. I figured you guys already have one baby on the way, you don't need another." Robert says while remaining on our bed. I groan and get off of Tobias' lap, knowing Robert isn't going to leave anytime soon.

"I'm going to go see if Zeke is done yet. I'll see you later." Tobias says while giving me a peck on the lips. I nod and watch him leave the room. Once, he is gone, I lie down next to Robert with a sigh.

"So, hows life been, babe?" Robert says, moving so his head rests on my stomach.

"Pretty great actually. I have an amazing boyfriend. My youtube channel is blowing up. I love being on the Dauntless collab channel. And I've only been arrested once. Besides the baby, my life is pretty perfect." I say while crossing my arms at the top of my head.

"About this baby, are you sure your ready?" Robert asks with caution in his voice.

"Of course I'm not ready! I'm a 21 year old nut case with no sense of responsibility. I am in no place to be raising a baby. But shit happens and its too late to change this. I just need to deal with it." I say, voicing the thoughts I've been having ever since I found out I was pregnant.

"What about adoption?" he says.

"If I'm pushing this thing out, I might as well keep it. I kind of like the idea of having a baby anyway. When i saw that baby on the ultra sound, it felt less like a mistake and more like it was meant to be." I say with a small smile.

"Do you have a picture?" Robert says, turning around to look into my eyes.

"Of course I do! Want to see?" I say while my smile grows even wider. Robert nods anxiously and jumps off the bed. I hop off with him and run to the drawer I put the picture. I go through the drawer to find that the picture is not in there. I walk out of the room and go down to the floor below us to Zeke and Shauna's room. I walk in to see Zeke and Tobias playing a video game while Shauna moves around them to pack. I walk up to Tobias and thump him on the head. He pauses the game and looks at me while rubbing his head.

"Do you know where the ultra sound picture is?" I ask.

"Yeah, I have it." He says while pulling out his wallet. He opens it and takes the picture out of one of the pockets. I take it form him and run back up to my room where Robert is sitting on the bed again.

"Where did you find it?" Robert asks when he sees me walk in.

"Four had it in his wallet." I say while sitting on the bed next to Robert.

"He had it in his wallet?" Robert says with a huge grin. I nod and give him a questioning look. "That is the cutest thing I have ever heard! The fact that he keeps a picture of his unborn baby with him at all times is adorable!" Robert says with a squeal. Christina must hear him screaming because she walks in and sits next to us.

"Whats up? Are you having girl time without me?" Christina says.

"Four keeps a picture of his baby in his wallet." Robert yells. A shit eating grin comes across Christina's face and she starts squealing with Robert.

"Are you kidding me? The tough, shows no emotion Four carries a picture of his baby with him?" Christina says. "Oh my god I have to tell everyone!" she screams while getting up and running out of my room. I try to stop her but she is gone before I get a chance. I sigh and show Robert the picture.

"That is slightly the most disturbing thing I have ever seen." Robert says while holding a hand to his heart.

"Robert! That is my child you are talking about!" I say while slightly slapping him.

"Disturbing yet adorable. Disturbingly adorable!" Robert says with a innocent grin. I just laugh and put the picture in my pocket. I can give it back to Tobias later.

The rest of the day went by normally with Tobias getting shit for keeping the picture in his wallet. Soon we are on are way to the airport. We had to take two cars because we couldn't fit everyone along with their luggage. I vlogged the entire trip to the airport along with everything up to going on the plane. We are now sitting on the plane after just taking off about ten minutes ago.

"Four, we really need to announce our relationship to Youtube. I'm already showing and I would rather not have them find out I'm pregnant before they find out I have a boyfriend." I say to Tobias who is sitting next to me. Robert is sitting on my other side.

"Yeah, we probably should. We need to figure out how." Tobias says.

"Why don't you just put it in your travel vlog your working on now." Robert says. I look to Tobias and he seems to think its a good idea so I nod. I pul out my camera and turn it on.

"So we are now in the air and I am not so ready for a five hour flight with these ass tards." I say while pointing the camera at both Robert and Tobias. I hear Robert say "Hurtful" but I just ignore it. "Anyway. Four and I have some pretty big news for you guys. All the people who's OTP is Fourtris are going to be hella happy." I say.

"Tris and I have been officially dating for about two and a half months now!" Tobias says with a huge smile. We both turn to each other at the same time and kiss. We kiss until Robert pulls the camera out of my hand and point it away from us.

"You guys need to chill. This is not a porno." Robert says while pointing the camera at himself. Tobias and I both laugh. "For those of you who are Tribert shippers, I am sorry to say that I am still hopelessly gay." Robert says. This makes me laugh harder. I grab the camera and turn it so Four and I are both in the frame.

"Well I think that is all for today. I will see you guys soon. Goodbye, my lovelies." I say before blowing a kiss at the camera and shutting it off. I spend the next two hours editing and uploading the video using a hotspot in my pocket. I title the video 'Traveling and a new boyfriend?' with a shot of Tobias and I kissing as the thumbnail. The video finally uploads and I put my laptop away. I lean my head on Tobias' shoulder and close my eyes. I fall asleep and am woken again by the flight attendant telling us we can get off. I grab my bags and walk to the luggage claim with everyone else.

While we wait for our bags, I turn my phone off of airplane mode. The second I connect to cell service, my phone starts blowing up. I am getting tons of texts from different friends who saw my video and apparently want to know whats going on with Tobias. I then go on twitter and see that is also blowing up. The hashtag #Fourtris is trending. I look to Tobias and see he is also on twitter. He must be noticing the explosion as well.

"Tris, look at this one." He says showing me his phone. I see a tweet from Thatsojack that says 'Four and Tris together? Yeah, no one saw that coming. *sarcasm*'.

"Were we really that obvious about it?" I say with a small laugh.

"Yes." Robert says from behind us while he is engrossed in his phone. I laugh and start replying to some of the texts while we wait for our bags. They come in no time and we are soon off to San Pedro. Time to face my moms. Great.


	19. Chapter 19

**IMPORTANT: Read the author's note on the bottom if you don't normally read them. I know who you are because I am you. Just do what I say.**

FOUR POV

We get out of the airport and head to our hotel to drop our stuff off. The hotel is only about a ten minute drive from LAX so we just rent a two cars to fit all of us and head over there. Tris is driving one car while Caleb drives the other. We figured they new the area best out of all of us and wouldn't get lost. We pull up to a Courtyard Marriott and all pile out. I grab my bag along with Tris'.

Tris goes up to the counter and talks to the lady there while I stand with the others in the lobby, waiting for our key cards.

"Why are there so many palm trees?" Uriah asks while looking out the front of the hotel room. He has a point. For someone has never seen a palm tree in their life, the amount of them they have in LA can be a bit overwhelming. I mean I expected a couple here and there but not this many.

"Theres a normal amount of palm trees, Uriah." Tris says, coming up behind us. She has a bunch of cards in her hand that I'm assuming our keys. "Okay, so we have five rooms and ten of us. So everyone will pair up. All of you will probably want tot be with your boyfriend/girlfriend so pairing up won't be a problem." She hands me a key and puts one in her pocket. She then hands Christina a key from the next set as well as handing Will the same one. She does this for Zeke and Shauna along with Uriah and Marlene. Al and Lynn end up sharing a room because they are the only two left.

We all head into the elevator and press the button for the 3rd floor. All of of rooms are right next to each others. When the elevator doors shut, I feel like I am suffocating. My breath quickens but not enough for anyone but Tris to notice. She discreetly grabs my hand trying to calm me down. i have to admit, her touch does calm me down a little, but not enough. We finally reach the level and I bolt out of the elevator once the doors are opened.

Tris and I walk into our room and set our stuff down. The room has one queen bed, a dresser with a flat screen Tv on top, a closet, a desk, and a door leading to the bathroom. I flop down on the bed and Tris lies on top of me. I wrap my arms around her and she snuggles into my chest. Right as we get comfortable, her phone rings. I groan while she just chuckles and answers it.

"Hello." Tris says. She is answered with a bunch of screaming on the other end. She pulls the phone away from her ear and cringes. Once the screaming is over she puts the phones back next to her ear.

"I'm putting you on speakerphone." Tris says before pulling the phone away again and placing on the bed in front of us. "Okay, so whats this about?"

"You've been dating Four for a whole two months and you never told me!?" Someone shrieks from the other end. I recognize the voice as Andrea Russet's.

"We weren't really telling people until recently, Andrea." Tris says,

"That is still no excuse!" Andrea says in a slightly lower voice.

"I so called it!" someone yells form the background. I think it might be Jenn but I'm not sure.

"So when are you coming to visit us?" Andrea asks.

"I have to go visit my moms today to tell them something. How about we meet up for lunch tomorrow? I have something to tell you too." Tris says.

"Okay. I'll text you where were going tomorrow morning. I'll bring everyone as well. Don't forget to bring Dauntless with you, especially not that hunk of man candy." Andrea says.

"Andrea! One, you have a boyfriend. Two, he is sitting right next to me listening to this conversation." Tris says with a laugh.

"Hey. Hunk of man candy speaking." I say into the phone. This ears another laugh from Tris.

"Andrea, we have to go. See you tomorrow?" Tris says.

"Yup, see you tomorrow." Andrea says before hanging up. Tris throws the phone onto the bed and starts to walk towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower then we can go meet our dooms." Tris says while walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. I watch as she strips out of her clothes, leaving her bare. I don't think I'll ever get used to how beautiful she is. She catches me staring, well more like drooling.

"Tobias! Stop watching me change!" She exclaims before stepping into the shower. I chuckle and pull my phone out of my pocket. I play 2048 for about ten minutes before I get bored. I decide I might as well change because I want to make a good first impression. I pull on a pair of black dress shorts and a white polo. I look through my stuff for my brown belt but can't seem to find it. I decide to ask Tris if she's seen it.

"Hey, Tris. Have you- what the hell are you doing?" I ask when i pull back the curtain to ask her the question. I loose my train of thought when I see her with a razor in one hand, shaving her leg, and a tooth brush in the other ,brushing her teeth. Who the hell brushes their teeth in the shower? Let alone shaves while doing it.

"What do you mean what am I doing? Isn't it obvious?" She says through a mouth of toothpaste. She spits the toothpaste down the drain before continuing to brush and shave.

"Isn't that dangerous? You could cut yourself." I say, slightly bewildered by the scene in front of me.

"Oh, boo hoo. I know how to shave, Tobias. I'm not a toddler." Tris says before spitting again into the drain. I just sigh knowing I'm not about to win this fight.

"Well, I was just wondering if you knew where my brown belt is?" I ask.

"Yeah, its in the right side pocket of your bag." Tris says.

"Thank you!" I yell as I walk out of the bathroom. Sure enough, my belt is in the pocket Tris says it was. I loop it through the loops on my shorts and buckle it. I then put on a pair of matching brown Sperry's. Once I'm done with this, Tris walk out of the bathroom in a towel. She grabs her clothes and pulls them on. She's wearing a simple black muscle tank with short jean shorts that have a couple rips. She slips on a pair of sandals and a flat brim hat.

"Ready?" She asks while turning to me.

"As I'll ever be." I say with a smile. Tris laughs and I grab her hand. We walk out of our room and down to where we parked our car. No one else is coming with us because we decided this is something we needed to do alone. Tris drives considering it is her childhood home and she knows the way by heart. We drive for about thirty minutes before we pull up to a modest gray house right on the beach.

Tris gets out and grabs my hand. I give her a reassuring squeeze and she smiles at me before we both walk down the pathway to the front door. Tris takes a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. It only takes about thirty seconds for the door to be opened.

The woman standing at the door has long red hair that is extremely curly. Her face is peppered with freckles and her eyes shine green. She is tall but not too lanky. You can tell she has some muscle to her.

"Tris!" She exclaims while pulling Tris into a bear hug.

"Hey, mom." Tris says, while returning the hug. I just stand to the side awkwardly while they exchange words I can't hear. Tris is the one to break the hug.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend Four. Four this is my mom Clarissa." Tris says while grabbing my left hand. I reach out with my right hand and shake Tris' mom's hand.

"Its nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Prior." I say once I release her hand.

"Its actually Mrs. Wright. Prior is Tris' dad's surname. And call me Clarissa/ No need to be so formal." She says with a warm smile.

"Alright, Clarissa." I say. I feel Tris squeeze my hand and I squeeze back. Clarissa steps aside and we both walk in. Tris leads me to the kitchen where her other mom is slaving over the stove with her back facing us.

"Mom!" Tris exclaims while letting go of my hand and walking over to her. Tris' mom turns around and lights up when she sees Tris. They both hug tightly for about 30 seconds before letting go. Once Tris steps back over to me, I am able to get a good look at her mom.

It surprises me how much they look alike. Tris is as good as a carbon copy of her. They have the same nose, eyes, hair, stature, and cheek bones. The only difference is Tris has full lips while her mom's are thin.

"Hello, I'm Natalie. You must be the boyfriend." Natalie says while reaching her hand towards me. I grab it and shake her hand like I did with Clarissa.

"Its nice to meet you Natalie. I'm Four, the boyfriend." I say, making Natalie laugh slightly. Tris smiles at me and pulls me over to the table in their kitchen. Right as we sit down, Natalie sets food out in front of us. She made meat lasagna along with a chef salad. I put some of both on my plate and they all do the same.

"I've missed your lasagna so much!" Tris exclaims after taking her first bite. I laugh along with Clarissa and Natalie.

"How come you never seem to be this excited over my cooking?" Clarissa asks while shoving another bite of lasagna into her mouth.

"Maybe because 'cooking' for you means putting a hot pocket in the microwave and throwing out the wrapper so we think its homemade." Tris says through a mouthful of lasagna. Natalie laughs while Clarissa shoots her a playful glare, making Natalie laugh harder.

"You know I love you." Natalie says when she calmed down from her laughing fit.

"And I love you." Clarissa says before leaning in and kissing her. I can see them both smile into the kiss. I think about how much they truly love each other. After all these years of being together, their fire still hasn't died like so many do. I can only hope that me and Tris are like this when we have been together as long as them.

I hear Tris fake gagging next to me, making them pull apart.

"No PDA at the table! Some of us are trying to eat." Tris says in a playful tone. Natalie leans over and kisses Tris on the forehead while Tris swats her away, laughing.

"So, where are you now? Chicago?" Natalie asks her daughter.

"Yeah, I am. I've only told you like twenty times, Mom." Tris says while rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry! You move so much, its hard to keep up!" Natalie says with a chuckle.

"You've been there for two months now. Thats a while for you. Are you planning on moving again soon?" Clarissa asks.

"Actually, I think i'll be staying in Chicago for a while." Tris says while averting her eyes form her parents.

"How long is a while?" Natalie asks.

"Like forever." Tris says, still not looking at anything but the wall.

"Haha. Funny Tris. Theres no way you'll stay in one place for more than a year. Really, when are you moving?" Clarissa says.

"I'm serious. I can't just pick up and move at the drop of a hat anymore." Tris says. I get a little nervous, knowing where she is going with this.

"And why would that be? You've been doing it since you were 18." Natalie, staring at her daughter who still refuses to make eye contact.

"You know what. I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm pregnant." Tris says, finally meeting the stares of her mothers. Clarissa drops her fork and chokes on the lasagna in her mouth while Natalie pats her back. Eventually, Clarissa is fine and turns to look at Tris.

"Tell me this is not a prank." she says sternly.

"God, why does everyone always think I'm pranking them. Paranoid, much? And no this is not a prank." Tris says while standing up. She lifts her shirt to reveal her swollen stomach. I smile thinking of the baby that is in there.

"Oh my god, Tris. I thought I taught you to be more careful than this. How far along are you?" Natalie says.

"Ten weeks, I think?" Tris says while sitting down and pulling her shirt back over her stomach. I grab her hand under the table and squeeze it. She squeezes back.

"Damn, that is not what I was expecting when you said you had news." Clarissa says while putting a hand to her face.

"You're reacting better than I thought you would. Caleb almost killed me when I told him." Tris says with relief in her voice.

"Oh, trust me. I'm thinking about killing you." Natalie says. While shaking her head slightly. Tris gives a nervous laugh. Natalie closes her eyes for a second and looks like she's thinking hard.

"Well, killing you won't help anything. You already went and got yourself pregnant so there is nothing we can do about it. I guess we'll just have to be supportive." Natalie says. Tris squeals and hops over the table to hug her mom. Her mom pats her back. Tris pulls back and sits next to me again.

"Please tell em he's the father at least." Clarissa says. We both nod and smile at them. They both let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, you seem like a very nice man. I'm glad if anyone was going to impregnate Tris, its you." Natalie says with a smile.

"Thanks. That means a lot." I say with a smile. We finish our lunch while making small talk. Tris and I get up to leave and Natalie and Clarissa follow us to the door. Tris hugs them both and says bye. I go in to shake their hands but they simultaneously pull me into a hug. I wrap my arms around both of them.

"Take care of my baby girl." Natalie whispers into my ear.

"If you hurt her, i'll kill you." Clarissa whispers into my other ear. I nod and step back away form them. Tris grabs my hand and leads me to our car. Both of her moms are waving as we drive out of their drive way and head back to the hotel.

"Well that went better than expected." Tris says.

"Tell me about it. I thought they might kill me before we came." I say with a sigh of relief.

"Psht, they would never kill anyone. Or at least I think they wouldn't." Tris says with a small laugh.

"Reassuring." I say with a smile. Tris laughs harder and turns on the radio. Some pop crap comes on but we both sing at the top of our lungs to it anyway. As we go down the freeway with the windows rolled down, I look over at Tris. the wind is blowing her beautiful blonde hair around while she belts out the chorus to Fancy by Iggy Azalea. she has this playful shine in her eyes that makes her look years younger. Its a good kind of younger though. One that draws you in and makes you happy. I smile as she laughs at her god awful singing. When I say god awful, I mean like completely terrible. She sounds like a dying whale but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love her voice even if most other people would tell her to never sing again. As I watch her, I realize one thing. I want to spend the rest of my life with this amazing women.

**Now for that important message that I told you about at the top of the page! Most of you have been wondering the gender/name for the baby. I have indeed picked out both. Instead of coming right out and telling you, I decided to have a little contest! In the reviews, guess the name and gender for the baby. The first person to guess right will get these prizes.**

**Will be named in the next chapter in some way, shape, or form.**

**A sneak peak at the Becoming Dauntless sequel that I have started to write.**

**I will guest write a chapter for one of your stories (Only if you want and only if you actually have stories. This one is optional.)**

**Read/review all of your stories (If you have any. I can also PM you in depth feedback if you would like.)**

**So those are the prizes for those who choose to enter the contest. You can enter more than once if you so choose! I also am giving one hint and that is that the name starts with "N". Good luck to all entering and hopefully one of you is able to guess it!**

**On a side note, I has a small fangirl moment. I just recently started the Mortal Instruments series (loving it btw) so when I named Tris' mom oh so many chapters ago, I did not know I was naming her after one of my now favorite series. I just noticed as I did that while I was writing this chapter. I had a little freak out that I included a part of the series without even knowing.**

**And the last thing I have to say is an apology for the crapiness of this chapter. I'm also sorry that its a little short. I wrote it while I was on a 5 hour red-eye flight. I was tired and cramped. Sorry about that! I will try to make the next update a lot better. The next update will be her telling all of her Youtube friends about the baby! Thanks for reading! **

**-Hockeycrazy7**


	20. Chapter 20

**The winner of the contest was HazelGusTrisFourLenaAlex! Congrats to her on guessing the name and gender right. the rest of you will have to wait until I write that part of the story to find out.**

TRIS POV

Once we got home we spent the rest of the time sitting in our room cuddling and doing other stuff. ;). We went to sleep wrapped in each others arms. the next morning we had breakfast with Dauntless and hung out in Zeke's room before it was time to head over to the O2L house where we were meeting the other youtubers. We pull up to the house to see about 10 cars parked on the street in front of it. I hop out and wait for the others before walking into the house without knocking.

When I walk in there are about 15 people standing in the living room, all with cups. They are all chatting and don't seem to notice us walking in. Everyone here seems to be a Youtuber and all of them some of my really good friends. Well, this party is for me so I better make an entrance. I stand on the coffee table and stomp before yelling, "Shut up, bitches. The queen is here."

"Get the hell off the coffee table!" Connor yells while running over and hauling me over his shoulder. I scream and laugh while pounding on his back. He throws me down on the couch and I start laughing uncontrollably. I stand up and walk over to Dauntless.

"I'm off the coffee table. Happy?" I say to Conor while lacing my fingers with Tobias'. Before he can answer, a scream erupts from the other side of the room.

"BEATRICE PRIOR! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE DATING FOUR! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Andrea screams before running over to me and grabbing me by my wrist. She drags me across the room, motioning for the people she was talking to to follow. She drags me into the kitchen and into a closet off the hallway. She waits for everyone to file in before closing the door. Its pitch black and I can only hear shuffling of the others. I hear a chain being pulled and a light flicks on.

"What the hell? Why did you pull me into a closet?" I say while examining who else kidnapped me. The others are Jenn, Lauren, and Arden.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us about you and Four? We talked all the time and you couldn't have just mentioned it? We had to find out by watching your video!" Jenn explains while shoving me slightly.

"Sorry! We weren't telling anyone. Not even Dauntless and we live with them." I say with a slight smile.

"Well, now we need all the details. What was your first date?" Andrea says.

"How initiated the first kiss?" Jenn says eagerly, not letting me answer Andrea's question.

"When did he ask you to be your girlfriend?" asks Arden right after Jenn.

"How's the sex?" Lauren asks with a sly grin. I look at her and laugh.

"Always to the point, Lauren. And how did you know we already had sex?" I say while raising my eyebrow at her.

"Four has a 'I just got laid' face on. So you either did it last night or this morning." Lauren says smugly. "So how is it?"

I sigh in defeat before saying, "So fucking great." All the girls squeal and Arden starts jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Can we please leave this closet? There is a party out there waiting for us." I say while reaching for the door handle. They all groan and shove me out of the closet before coming out after me. We get out to see everyone staring at us with confused expressions. I just shrug and walk into the living room with everyone following. JC walks over to me and hands me a drink but I refuse it and push it back at him.

"Oh my god, Tris Prior just refused a drink! Someone has to document this. It has to be the first time ever!" JC exclaims. I scowl at him while everyone else laughs. I grab Tobias' hand and pull him down on the couch with me.

"I don't drink that much!" I exclaim while everyone continues to laugh.

"Don't drink that much? Didn't you down a whole bottle of vodka at my house once before streaking down the street while belting the national anthem." Rebecca Black says while raising an eyebrow at me. My eyes widen and I go extremely red.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone that!" I exclaim before shouting profanities at her. She just sits there and laughs with the rest of them.

"Oh my god, and there was the time she downed six shots of Tequila then grabbed that black guy's arm while we were waiting in line for a club and yelled "Let Obama through!" before shoving her way to the front." Jenn says while doubling over laughing. I groan and burry my face into Tobias' chest.

"You know, I really like drunk tris. I wish I was there to watch you streak." Tobias whispers into my ear. I glare at him and smack his chest before burying my face in it again.

"Nothing will top at Playlist last year when we were all at Sam Pepper's party. It only took her probably an hour to be black out drunk. Next thing you know, she's crowd surfing while screaming 'Viva La Vida'. When they put her down, she puked on Jenna Marbles then passed out." Sam says. I growl and start slamming my head into Tobias' chest.

"Must we relive my drunk moments." I say, slightly muffled by Tobias' shirt.

"Yes, we must. Its when you are the funniest." Kian says with a cheeky grin. I flip him off, making him grin wider.

"Wait, Tris. Didn't you say that you had something to tell us? What is it?" Jenn says while picking at her nails. I share a look with Tobias and the rest of Dauntless. They seem to be encouraging me to come out and say it.

"Guys, how about we take a picture real quick. I need something to post on Instagram." I say while standing up and pulling out my phone. Everyone nods and stand up with me. They all stand up behind while I pull up my front camera on my phone.

"Ready?" I say. Everyone says some form of 'Yes'. "Okay. Say...I'm pregnant!" I yell while snapping the picture. I look at the picture and see everyones face. Some look confused, some shocked, and some slightly excited.

"WHAT?!" Jenn, Andrea, Lauren, and Arden yell at the same time.

"I said I'm pregnant." I say while lifting my shirt to show my bump. They all stare at me with shocked expressions. It looks like Andrea's eyes are about to pop out of her head.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Kian says with the same astonished look as Andrea.

"Nope. I really am pregnant, not just fat." I say with a smile. "I have a picture of the baby." I say while pulling the ultrasound picture out of my back pocket. I hand it to them and everyone passes it around. When Andrea gets the picture she keeps looking from me and Tobias to the picture.

"I can definitely see the resemblance." She says finally. I laugh and grab the picture out of her hand.

"I'm sure you can." I say while stuffing the picture back into my pocket. Tobias stands behind me and wraps his arms around my waist while I lean back into him. Everyone starts to congratulate us and go back to their normal conversations. I end up talking to Lucas Cruikshank and Jenny Veal (Lucas and Jenny).

"No seriously, I swear. Pickles and ice cream are literally the best food in the world." I say while waving my hands wildly.

"I don't trust you. I really, really don't trust you." Jenny says while looking at me like I'm crazy. I am about to respond when I am interrupted by Sam standing on the table.

"I think its time for a little game I like to call The Youtubers Chronicles." Sam says when everyone quiets down. At this everyone starts screaming their heads off. Well, everyone except Dauntless considering they don't know what the Youtubers Chronicles is. Its a game we play at every party we post where we race to complete some stupid task that we chose and whoever wins gets the honor of calling themselves the best. I am currently the champ four times running.

"Andrea! Name a start time!" Sam yells while pointing at Andrea.

"2:00." Andrea yells. I look at the clock and see that is in five minutes.

"Preggers! Name a place!" Sam yells while pointing at me.

"Del Taco!" I scream while cupping my hands over my mouth.

"Connor! Name a task!" he yells, pointing at Connor.

"Karaoke on the tables! Video tape it and steal a hat for the hell of it!" Connor says. Sounds easy enough.

"Lucas! Number of people on the teams!" Sam says, still yelling and pointing.

"5!" Lucas yells back.

"Arden! Meeting place!" Sam yells.

"Rodeo Drive! In front of the Gucci store!" Arden yells, finishing off the plans. Sam hops off the table and everyone immediately starts to get into groups. Andrea, Jenn, Arden, and Lauren run over to me. We always are in the same group and we always win. This time will be no different. I look around to see Tobias is in a group with Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Al. We make eye contact and I wink at him before turning back to my group. The other groups are as followed: Christina, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Robert (who showed up right after us). Kian, JC, Connor, Sam, and Trevor. Lucas, Jenny, Tyler Oakley, Colleen Ballinger, and Rachael Ballinger.

The clock strikes 2 and we all run into the driveway. All of us hop into Andrea's car because its the biggest. We drive to the Del Taco that is nearest to Rodeo Drive so when we finish we can get there quickly. None of the other teams seem to be at this one so we hop out in run in. We talked about what we were going to do on the drive over. Arden distracts the employee standing at the counter while Andrea plugs her phone into the PA system with a cord we found in her car.

Andrea gives us the good to go signal and we all walk over to her. Arden takes the phone plugged into the speaker as well as her phone so she can video tape. I look at the other girls and we smirk before walking over to the tables. Jenn steps up onto a table in the middle and waits for Arden to start the karaoke version of the song we chose. When Arden signals that she started, Jenn starts saying the first verse of 'I Like Big Butts' by Sir Mix Alot.

Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt.

It is so big. _[scoff]_ She looks like,

one of those rap guys' girlfriends.

But, you know, who understands those rap guys? *scoff*

They only talk to her, because,

she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?

I mean, her butt, is just so big.

I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,

out there, I mean - gross. Look!

She's just so ... black!

When she is done with her part, Andrea and I both jump on tables on both sides of her. I rap the next verse while swinging my hips and dancing slightly.

I like big butts and I can not lie

You other brothers can't deny

That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist

And a round thing in your face

You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough

'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed

Deep in the jeans she's wearing

I'm hooked and I can't stop staring

Oh baby, I wanna get with you

And take your picture

Andrea comes in and sings the next part. By now, the three of us (Jenn, Andrea, and I) are leaning against each other, grinding slightly. Before Andrea starts singing, jenn slaps her ass making me laugh slightly.

My homeboys tried to warn me

But that butt you got makes me so horny

Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin

You say you wanna get in my Benz?

Well, use me, use me

'Cause you ain't that average groupie

I've seen them dancin'

To hell with romancin'

She's sweat, wet,

Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette

Lauren walk in front of us and I grab one of her hands while Andrea grabs the other. We pull her onto the table and she sings the next verse while still holding both of our hands over her head. She slowly moves down so she is kneeling while swinging her hips, then goes back to standing while she is singing.

I'm tired of magazines

Sayin' flat butts are the thing

Take the average black man and ask him that

She gotta pack much back

So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)

Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)

Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)

Shake that healthy butt!

Baby got back!

When we get to the last verse, we all hop off the table and I walk over to the counter where you order. I jump onto it and walk it like a runway while I sing the last part alone. When I walk by an employee, I grab their hat and put it on my head. I do a spin after a grab and then keep walking down the counter. Once I get to the end of the counter, I lean against the wall and slide so I am crouching then slowly stand back up while swinging my hips.

The music shuts off and I hop of the counter. We quickly run out of the restaurant to cheers from all the customers. We jump in the car and Andrea quickly makes the 5 minute drive to Rodeo Drive. We find a parking spot about a block away from the Gucci shop. We get out of the car and start walking towards it. When we are almost at the shop, I spot the Dauntless boys coming form the opposite direction, the same distance as us form the shop.

"Guys we have a problem." I say while pointing at the boys. All of their eyes widen and we look at each other before full out sprinting. This makes the guys notice us and they start sprinting too. We make it in front of the shop at the exact same time. I cross my arms and stare at them. I see the other girls have similar stances.

"We were here first." Jenn says in a sharp tone.

"No, no. You guys got here a couple of seconds after us. We came in first." Zeke says. I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Lets take a vote." Arden says. I look at her then look at the guys.

"It won't work. We'll just vote for our own team and end up in the exact same position we are in now." Will says. An idea pops into my head and a smirk make sits way across my face.

"Not necessarily." I say before dropping my arms to my side and walking over to Four, who is standing at the front of the group. He has his arms crossed and his hard Four mask. I smile as I stand in front of him but he just looks at me sternly. I run my finger from his hand and up his bulging bicep. Once I get to the top I run it back down along his arm and repeat the process. I go on my toes and whisper into his ears.

"Hey, Tobias. This fight is stupid. Its taking up so much precious time. Precious time that we could be using to do other things that shouldn't be discussed in public. The faster we get through this, the faster we can head back to the hotel. Just tell your guys we got here first and it will be all settled." I say in a seductive tone. I can hear him gulp after I say this. I slowly walk backwards, back to my group, while keeping eye contact with Tobias.

"Now, Four. Who do you think was here first?" I say while raising an eyebrow at him. I see Zeke out of the corner of my eye shaking his head at me. I turn to him and glare while he does the same back.

"Well, I mean, the guys did get here a little before you guys." Four says while looking between his team and me. I scowl while Zeke does a happy dance.

"Okay, I didn't want to resort to this but desperate times call for desperate measures. If you reconsider your serious lapse of judgment, I will give you head for the next week. Every night." I say with a smirk. I see Zeke's jaw drop and he stops dancing. All the other guys are looking at me with wide eyes while the girls just smirk. Tobias' eyes are wide and his mouth is open as if he is about to say something.

"Hold up! You cannot bribe someone with blow jobs! Thats not fair! That is definitely against the rules somehow. It might also be borderline prostitution." Zeke exclaims while throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh, I can and I will." I say while crossing my arms and raising my eyebrows at Tobias. He is about to give his answer when the other three teams come running up to us.

"Who came in first?" Kian asks when he walks over to us.

"Right now. its a tie. Were trying to decide who was hear first." Andrea says as Kian wraps his arm around her waist and she leans into her boyfriend slightly.

"Why don't we just watch the videos and see who's was better. The best one wins." Connor says while holding his hands out for the phones. Zeke hands over his phone and Arden hers. We all gather around Zeke's phone first and watch their video.

Zeke is standing on a table singing 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' horribly, might I add. About halfway through the song, he gets pushed off the table by the manager. The guy starts yelling at all of them to get out while yelling some curses in spanish. Right as they are about to leave, Zeke grabs the hat off the guys head and sprints out the door. The other guys follow the video ends, everyone is laughing while Zeke grins proudly.

"Wow. You made it way further into your song than we did. We got kicked out after the first verse of 'Royals'." Jenny says while shaking her head.

"You guys got kicked out too? Did all of you get kicked out?" I say looking at the other groups. The all nod.

"We made it through our whole song then ran out after." Lauren says. Everyone in our group nods in agreement.

"Yeah, right. Let me see this video." Uriah says. We all huddle around Arden's phone and watch it. I watch as Jenn says the intro with sassy hand gestures then Andrea and I get on the table. The three of us laugh at the sight of us grinding on each other and swinging our hips. Then Lauren hops up and we continue what we were doing. Finally, I am walking down he counter swinging my hips, and I steal that guys hat.

When the video is over, all the guys are staring at the screen with their jaws dropped. I lift Tobias' jaw up and kiss him. I try to pull away but he grabs my head and keeps me in place. I gladly continue to make out with him in the middle of the side walk. We stop once we get numerous groans and 'Get a room'.

"Is the offer from before still open?" Tobias whispers into my ear. I smirk and vigorously nod.

"Were going to head out. See you guys later." I say before grabbing his hand and running towards the car he drove here. I hear someone yell 'Use protection! Oh, wait. To late for that.' but I am in such a rush to get back that I don't even say anything in reply. We jump into the car and race home.

**I have no real excuse for not updating. The reason I haven't been writing is that I have spent every second of every day reading the Mortal Instruments series. I'm sorry! I kind of forgot about writing. Once school starts, I think I will be more focused and actually get updates in regularly. I'll try to get an update for FATAPD out soon. Sorry again for the wait and yet another sub par chapter. I just don't think this one was up to my usual standards. Thanks for reading!**

**-Hockeycrazy7/p**


	21. Chapter 21

TRIS POV

"Hey guys! My latest vlog created quite the splash. Apparently you guys are happy about Four and I dating considering you all got #Fourtrisatlast trending. Kudos to you guys. We decided to give you all a treat and do the boyfriend/girlfriend tag." I say.

"I wouldn't say 'decided'. More like you forced me to do it." Tobias says. I roll my eyes and slap his arm.

"So, lets get started!" I say while rubbing my hands together. I pull out my phone and look at the list I created on it. "Okay, When/where did we first meet?" I say.

"Easy. We met at playlist this summer. We were checking into our hotel at the same time." Tobias says with a smile.

"Good job. You got the first question." I say. I then pass my phone to him and he asks me the next question.

"Where was our first date?" Tobias asks, reading off the screen.

"Hmmm. Let me think." I say while tapping my chin. "Our first official date was when you took me to the shooting range."

"Did you really have to think about that?" Tobias asks while raising his eyebrow.

"Shut up and let me ask the next question. What is my eye color?" I say. I put my hand over my eyes.

"Pfft. An amazing light blue with a hint of gray." Tobias says instantly. "My turn. What is my favorite cereal?"

"Who the hell made these questions?" I say while shaking my head and looking down at the list in front of me.

"I don't know. Just answer the question." Tobias said.

"Well, you like cinnamon toast crunch." I say. Tobias smiles and shakes his head.

"I do indeed like cinnamon toast crunch. But my favorite cereal is frosted flakes." Tobias says with a big grin. "Haha. I'm winning now." I slap his arm lightly and shake my head.

"Okay, my question. What could I eat every day for the rest of my life?" I say before handing the phone back to Tobias.

"Are these supposed to be hard? Geez. Right now, I would say pickles." Tobias says.

"Mmm. Pickles." I say, zoning out slightly while thinking of the taste of pickles. I really could go for a jar right now. Tobias starts snapping his fingers in front of my face and I turn back to the camera. "Okay, next question."

"What is something you wish I didn't do?" Tobias says, reading off the phone.

"Oh! I know. You are SUPER over protective. Like, take a chill pill dude." I say while shoving Tobias slightly. Tobias rolls his eyes and shoves me back.

"Maybe I wouldn't be over protective if you weren't so reckless." Tobias says. I narrow my eyes at him before saying "Touché."

"When/where was our first kiss?" I say.

"If any of the guys who do this tag get these questions wrong, I swear their girlfriends would probably kill them. And to answer your question, we kissed at Playlist after we had danced to our song and I asked you to be part of Dauntless." Tobias says. "Okay, who said 'I love you' first?"

"You did!" I exclaim with a huge smile.

"Yes, yes I did." Tobias says. He leans over and pecks me on the lips. I happily kiss back before smiling and pulling away.

"Okay, do you still love me?" I ask, reading from the list. I raise an eyebrow at this question.

"Of course I do. I will never stop loving you." Tobias says. I smile and look him in the eye. We both lean in and right before your lips connect, the video cuts to another shot.

"Okay, last question. Finally!" Tobias exclaims with an exasperated sigh. I slap his arm and roll my eyes. "Who wears the pants in the relationship?"

"Oh, obviously me." I say with a smirk.

"Are you kidding me? I'm the man here. I wear the pants." Tobias says. I turn and glare at him. He shrinks back a little and puts his hands up as a form of surrender. "Okay, okay. You wear the pants." I smile and turn back to the camera.

"I know I do. Well that seems to be it for today. I hope this answered your questions about my relationship with this idiot." I say. Tobias scowls at me as I say this. "Don't forget to subscribe to Triswashere, Dauntless, and Tobias' channel, Werekindacool. Until next time, goodbye my Lovelies." I say while blowing my signature kiss at the camera. Before it shuts off, Tobias pulls me into a side hug and kisses my temple while I smile giddily.

I close my laptop after uploading my latest video to my Triswashere channel. Tobias and I spent all day filming and editing it. Tonight we are going to film something for Thefinebros. I think its something for Youtubers React but I'm not positive. Zeke, Shauna, Christina, and Will are also doing it with us.

"Tris, are you ready to go?" Tobias yells from the bathroom. He walks out in a tight black t-shirt and dark wash jeans. I nod and hop off the bed, putting my lap top on the bedside table. I plug it in to the charger and walk over to Tobias. I grab his hand and we walk out. The four of them are waiting in the hallway for us. Once they see us, we all walk down to the car together. It only takes fifteen minutes to get to Thefinebros studio.

"Hey guys! So were just going to have you guys react to a few videos. We'll show all of you the first two videos in pairs. Obviously the pairs will be Zeke and Shauna, Will and Christina, and Four and Tris. The pairs that aren't going can watch from the other room but you can't listen in. Okay? Christina and Will. You guys are first." Benny says. We all nod and Willstina sit in front of the computer while the rest of us go to the other room. We can see Will and Christina reacting through the window.

They start playing the video and instantly Christina starts bouncing in her seat and squealing. She seems to be pumping her fist and chanting something but I can't tell what she's saying. Will starts laughing and tries to calm her down to no avail.

"I wonder what they are watching?" Shauna says with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know but she seems to be fangirling pretty hard." I say while staring at Christina. Christina eventually stops squealing so the videos must be over. We see the fine bros asking several questions that Christina answers very enthusiastically. Will is just sitting there laughing at Christina. It not long before Zeke and SHauna are replacing Christina and Will. They take the seats next to us as the door closes behind them.

"What were the videos?" I ask while raising my eyebrow at her.

"I can't tell you!" Christina squeals. I groan and put my hands over my ears. Tobias laughs and pulls me into his lap. I snuggle into his chest and inhale his manly scent. I look up to see he is staring at me. I smile and reach up to peck him on the lips. The peck soon turns into a five minute make out session. I pull away when I realize we aren't the only people in the room. Looking over at Christina and Will, I notice they are filming us.

"Christina! What the hell are you doing?" I exclaim when she pulls out her laptop and hooks her camera up to it. She just ignores me and continues to type on her computer. After five minutes she looks up at us with an evil smile. Before I can question her, Benny is calling us into the room. I pass by Shauna and she winks at me. I narrow my eyes and go sit behind the computer monitor. Tobias sits next to me adn I grab his hand under the table.

"You guys ready?" Rafi asks. We both nod. He types some thing into the computer and a video starts to play on the monitor. It takes a minute to figure out what they are showing us but when I realize what it is, I groan and burry my face into Tobias while he chuckles and pats my back. I look back up to see both Tobias and I on the plane, announcing that we have been dating.

"I can't believe your showing us this." I say while shaking my head. "Don't you think we know what this is? We were there." I raise an eyebrow at them.

"Just watch the video." Benny says. I sigh and turn back to the monitor.

"You know, we are pretty damn adorable." Tobias says with a smile on his face.

"We are, aren't we?" I say while kissing him at the exact same time we kiss on the video. The video then stops and switched to our boyfriend/girlfriend tag. I smile as I watch Tobias staring at me while I do the intro. I didn't realize he was looking at me when I edited it.

"Stare much?" I say while raising both eyebrows at him. Tobias turns a slight pink shade and gives a sheepish smile, making me laugh. "I love you." I say with a large smile.

"I love you, too." he says before connecting our lips for a couple of seconds. I smile as we pull away and turn back tot he screen. Another video comes up and I don't recognize it. It seems to be Christina vlogging but I'm not sure. She's wearing the same outfit she is now. Was this today? I didn't know she posted a vlog video today. The video cuts from Christina walking into the fine bros studio to the video of Tobias and making out in the waiting room.

"Christina!" I exclaim while standing up so i can see her through the window. I can see them all laughing from here and I scowl at them. I slowly sit back down and cross my arms over my chest. I look back at the video to see Will throwing paper airplanes at us to try and break us apart. Obviously, it doesn't work. I didn't even realize they were throwing things at us. Oops.

"I can't believe she actually posted a three minute video of us making out. Like, jeez." I say.

"Actually, its five minutes." Benny says. I shoot him a glare and he straightens his posture slightly. "But whose counting?" he adds. Finally the video ends and its question time.

"So, what did you guys just watch?" Benny asks.

"Well, it was a bunch of videos about my relationship with Four." I say. Four nods next to me.

"What was your initial reaction when watching the video?" Rafi asks.

"Initially? I was confused as to why we were watching videos about us. I mean, who really cares?" Tobias said with a shrug.

"Who really cares? A lot of people care. You guys didn't just blow up twitter. In a matter of a week you guys have become the top Youtube couple. There are even t-shirts being made." Benny says. My eyes widen as he says this.

"No way is there actually t-shirts being made. your so lying." I say while shaking my head. Sure enough, Benny pulls out a white t-shirt with a picture of TObias and I kissing on the front. Above the picture is 'I'll be your Tris if you'll be my Four' in black letters. The confusion quickly becomes evident on my face.

"Where did you get that?" I exclaim.

"Ebay." Benny replies with a shrug. I shake my head and scoff. They then asks us a few more questions about the video and we answer for them. After watching a couple more videos and answering questions about them, we head back tot he hotel. We walk in and the lobby is mobbed with people. There are and overwhelming amount of Fourtris t-shirts. Damn, how did they find our hotel! I then remember that Christina posted a blog an hour ago.

"Christina! Did you vlog in front of the hotel?" I exclaim while trying to go unnoticed by the crowd.

"Yeah, wh- ooooh." Christina says, realizing she is the reason we are now being mobbed.

"Yeah, ooh. Lets just try to make it to the elevator without being spotted." I say. Everyone else nods. We manage to make it all the way to our rooms without anyone recognizing us, thankfully. Tobias and I go back to our room, which is now completely packed up considering we are leaving tomorrow afternoon.

"I forgot. Uriah said he wants to see you real quick. Some question about his new camera." Tobias says. I nod and tell him i will be right back before walking out of our room and over to Uriah and Marlene's.

I reach the door and knock. "Its open!" Someone yells from inside. I wiggle the handle and sure enough, the door comes open. I step inside and notice the lights are off. I shut the door behind me before turning the lights on. The second the light floods into the room, I am sprayed with an excessive amount of gunk.

"What the hell?" I exclaim as the gunk continues to be sprayed on me. I look up to see Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Al, and Lynn all spraying me with either silly string or whipped cream. Christina in the corner filming. I scream profanities at them for five minutes until they finally stop spraying me. By now I am completely covered int he stuff. Right when I think its over, a bucket of honey is dumped on my head by Will, who was standing where I couldn't see him.

"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaim while trying to shake some of it off of me.

"Paybacks a bitch, Trissy." Zeke says with a wide smile while Uriah prances around laughing.

"If I were you I wouldn't be so happy right now. Just wait until we get back to Chicago." I say while glaring at them. I then slip out of the room and go back to my own. I knock, realizing I left my key inside. Tobias answers the door and raises an eyebrow at me.

"What happened to you?" he asks. I groan and push past him. I make my way into the shower to try and wash some of this off. I spend the entire time I am in the shower plotting my revenge. Never piss off a pregnant lady.


	22. Chapter 22

TRIS POV

I fall onto my bed after helping Robert move into his apartment for four hours. We got back from California two months ago. Robert and Caleb finally moved to Chicago today so I helped Robert set his room up. Him and Caleb rented an apartment in downtown Chicago. Its only a five minute drive from our house. I am now 20 weeks pregnant and you can clearly tell there is a baby inside me. I can't pretend I'm just fat anymore. I still haven't told Youtube but I am planning on doing that soon. I can feel sweat settling on my face.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I yell to Tobias who is sitting at his computer with his headphones in. I see him faintly nod as I make my way over to the bathroom. I quickly take a shower. I wrap one towel around my body and the other tied in my hair. I walk over to our room and put on a sports bra with booty shorts. The towel around my body gets thrown on the ground but I leave the other in my hair. I am about to go talk to Tobias when i hear a knock on the door. Who knocks on our door? Usually everyone just barges in. I walk over and pull it open.

Standing there is a man I never thought I would see again. My jaw drops and I loose the ability to form words. I am suddenly aware of the fact that I am standing there with a towel on my head and a sports bra on. I feel an arm wrap around my waist and look to see Tobias looking from me to the person at the door, confused.

"Hello, Beatrice." my father says. I turn to him and try to figure out if this is real.

"Why are you here?" I manage to spit out.

"Thats no way to greet your father that you haven't seen in over ten years." he says. I scoff and cross my arms over my chest.

"That wasn't my choice, now was it. I believe it was you who didn't want to see me." I say. "Now tell me what you want?"

"I wanted to meet with you. I heard you moved to Chicago and didn't even try to find me." he says.

"I didn't know you lived in Chicago. Last I heard you were in Tallahassee. Which is the reason I've never lived there." I say, mumbling the last part so only Tobias can hear. He lets out a small laugh before slapping his hand over his mouth. This makes my father finally notice Tobias. His eyes skim from him to his hand around my waist. Now that his eyes are on my waist, he notices my protruding stomach. His eyes look like they are about to pop out of his head.

"Beatrice, your pregnant?!" he exclaims.

"No. I'm just fat." I say. I can see him visibly relax. "Just kidding. I actually am pregnant." I say with a smirk. He tenses again.

"How can you be pregnant? You're so young!" he exclaims.

"Well, when two people love each other-" I start to say before he rudely interrupts me.

"That wasn't what I was asking! I know how children are made. You're too young to raise a child! You're only a child yourself. You'll mess up for sure considering how immature you can be. And is this the father? You couldn't have done better?" he says. I put my hand up to stop him from continuing.

"Insult me all you want. But when you start insulting my family, thats where I draw the line. He loves me and I love him a hell of a lot more than I love you. Just because you brought me into this world doesn't mean you can come to my house and say what you want. The only part of my life that involves you is the fact that we share the same DNA. Mom and Clarissa are my real parents. You chose to stay of of my life a while ago." I say before trying to shut the door. My dad puts a hand out to stop it before the door can close.

"I'm sorry Beatrice. That was uncalled for. I came here to invite you to my house for lunch today. I understand if you decline but it would really make me happy if you would come." he says. I think about it for a minute before responding.

"Fine. But I'm bringing Four." I say while pointing to Tobias. My father nods reluctantly.

"How did you even get up here?" I ask.

"Some boy named Zeke let me in and told me where to go." He says.

"God damn it." I say before slamming the door in his face and turning to Tobias. "I'm going to kill Zeke." I say with a scowl.

"I'll help you." Tobias says while walking over to the dresser. He pulls out a shirt for me and tosses it. I catch it and put it on while pulling the towel out of my damp hair. I toss the towel in the hamper and grab Tobias' hand. Together we walk down stairs and into the kitchen with my father trailing behind. Lucky for us, Zeke just so happens to be in here.

I walk up to Zeke, who is standing in front of the pantry looking through it, and spin him around. I grab a fistful of his shirt and push him up against the pantry door. I can see his eyes go wide as he looks down on me.

"I swear to god, Zeke. Why the hell did you let my dad come up to my room?" I growl at him.

"That was your dad? I had no idea. He just said he needed to speak with you." Zeke says while putting his hands up in surrender. I smack him across the face before letting go and walking over to Tobias and my dad. My dad looks horrified while Tobias just stands there smirking with a proud glint in his eye.

"Four and I are going out. We'll be back in a couple hours." I say while grabbing my jacket off the back of my chair. I try to zip it up but the fucking zipper won't work. I groan and drop the zipper out of my hands.

"Let me get that." Tobias says while taking the zipper and easily zipping it up. I scowl at him while he just smiles sweetly at me. "I love you." He says while leaning towards me.

"I love you, too." I say with a small smile. I pull him in and give him a passionate kiss that he happily returns. We are broken up by my father coughing. I grab Tobias' hand and walk out to my father's car. We both ge tin the back while he gets in the drivers' seat.

The drive is only about twenty minutes and is extremely uncomfortable. The only thing that distracted me a little was Tobias massaging my inner thigh the entire time. Though I did have to make him stop once he started moving too north. Its hard for a pregnant girl to stop herself sometimes and I didn't think my dad would appreciate us having sex in his car. The house we pulled up to was huge. You could probably fit four of the house we live in in his house. I gawked at the acres of land that are covered in vibrant green grass and prosperous flowers.

My dad parked the car in front of two large french doors and we all got out. He handed the keys to a guy standing by the front door and we all walked in. The first thing that caught my attention wasn't the large staircase with metal railings or the crystal chandelier lighting the entire entryway. Its the three people lined up at the base of the stairway.

The first one is a lady who looks to be about 25-30. She has bleach blonde hair that is styled to perfection. She is tall and slim with curves to die for. Her clothes look they came straight out of a Ralph Lauren catalog. The one standing next to her seems to be somewhere in her teens. She has shoulder length light brown hair that has a slight curl at the end. She is an average height and hasn't seemed to grow into her body yet. She is wearing this hideous khaki skirt along with a striped t-shirt and a sweater tied around her neck. The last person is a little boy who seems to be about 7. He comes up to the girl next to him's elbow. He has the same light brown hair expect his is cut about an inch from his head. it is neatly styled with some kind of gel. he has on black dress slacks and a beige sweater. i turn to my dad and raise my eyebrows.

"Beatrice, this is your step-mom, Karly, and your step-siblings, Margaret and Hamilton." My father says. I watch as Kathy carefully glances at what I'm wearing. I guess my baggy Panic! at the Disco shirt and booty shorts don't really fit in. I move my eyes to Margaret and see she is beaming at me. I give her a weak smile before turning back to my dad.

"I didn't know you remarried." I say with an expressionless face. "Of course, an invite to the wedding would have been great."

"Beatrice, I didn't think you would want to come." my dad says.

"Of course you didn't. And my name is Tris." I say. He averts his eyes under my cold stare.

"Well, its great to meet you Tris. I hope you can think of me as your second mom. Not that I'm trying to replace your biological mom." Kathy says while sticking her hand out to me. I stare at her hand for a few seconds before responding.

"I already have two moms and trust me when I say both are better than you." I say. They smile slowly falls off her face and she retreats your hand. I see my dad whisper something in her ear and she replaces her smile.

"Congratulations on the baby. That is so exciting. Is this your husband?" She says. I scoff and roll my eyes.

"No, this is my boyfriend." I say.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed-" She starts before I cut her off.

"I know what you assumed. It would be weird if you assumed my boyfriend got me knocked up because we're too horny to use protection some times." I say with a smile. Tobias has his hand over his mouth, trying to stifle laughter.

"Beatrice!" My dad exclaims.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't need a lecture on how inappropriate that was. You said you had food?" I say while raising my eyebrows at him. He sighs and motions for me to follow him. As we are walking to what I assume is the dining room, Tobias leans down and whispers in my ear.

"You know you could lighten up on him a bit. he is your father after all." Tobias says.

"Thats total bull shit and you know it." I say. Tobias shrugs and we keep walking.

Lunch is awkward with my dad continuously asking questions about me and me giving snide remarks. Karly keeps giving me these dirty looks while her children politely sit there and eat their food without speaking. Tobias and myself started playing the are you nervous game under the table but it turned more into how far can we go before getting caught. He managed to put his hand up my shorts and we never got caught.

"Well, that was nice I guess." I say after finishing my last bight of cake.

"Do you have to go just yet? Why don't you stay a little longer and get to know your sister." My dad says eagerly. I look from Tobias to my dad a couple times.

"Fine, just a little longer." I say while standing up and pulling Tobias up with me. I look at Margaret expectantly before she stand sup with me. We all leave the room and start making our way through the house.

"You're mom seems..." I start to say, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"Like a stuck up bitch. yeah, I know." she says. I did not expect her to say that at all. "I love your Youtube channel by the way. I've been watching it for years. I didn't know you were my sister though until you walked through the door." she says.

"I didn't expect you to watch something like my channel." I say while raising my eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, well theres a lot you wouldn't expect about me." she says with a small smile. Right as she says this, we walk into what I assume is her bedroom and she flickers on the light. My jaw drops as I look at the black walls covered in band posters. There are clothe strewn across the floor and the queen sized bed adorns a black comforter with white pillows. There is some graffiti on the ceiling but I can't tell what it says. There are two desks, one stacked with books and the other covered in dark makeup. There are two black doors on the right side of the huge room that are both covered in pictures. She looks at our expressions and smirks.

"Not what you expected, huh?" she says with a little laugh. She then proceeds to walk over to her dresser and pull off the wig she was wearing to reveal pitch black hair with red highlights. She strips off the hideous skirt and trades it in for a tight leather one. She then pulls off her top and puts on a black crop top. Eyeliner is heavily scribbled onto her top lid along with mascara. She puts on some dark eyeshadow and maroon lipstick to finish it off.

"What the hell? I thought you were a barbie just like the rest of this family." I say. This makes her laugh loudly as she is pulling on some studded high heels.

"As if. I only dress like that to please my father. If he knew this is what I actually looked like, he would probably ship me off to juvy or something. Lucky for me, neither of my parents have come into my room since I was five." she says. " Oh and most people call me Micah. Margaret doesn't really fit me, you know?" She then goes over to the window and pulls it open. She sticks her head out for a couple seconds before leaning back into the room. "Do you think you could cover for me for like an hour?"

"Cover for you?" I say, still slightly dumbfounded.

"You know, pretend to be hanging to with me so I can sneak out and get a few things from my boyfriend." she says while rolling her eyes.

"Who's your boyfriend?" I ask.

"His name's Viper. Listen, I don't have time to have a heart to heart with you about my love life. Will you do it or not?" She says while slipping halfway out the window.

"Yeah, whatever. Just be quick. I don't want to sit here all day." I say with a sigh.

"Awesome! And I would tell you to use one of the condoms in the left side nightstand if you were going to have sex on my bed, but that isn't really necessary." she says with a wink before going fully out the window. I laugh a little and fall onto her bed.

"I like her." I say with a small smile. Tobias makes a weird noise before pulling me into him and connecting our lips. We end up doing as she suggested, but without the condom of course.


	23. Chapter 23

TRIS POV

I finish pulling on my last article of clothing that was thrown around the room. I turn to Tobias who is just finishing with buttoning up his jeans. I start to walk towards him when I feel something in my abdomen. I freeze and put my hand where I felt it. I wait a few seconds before it comes again. I squeal and jump onto Tobias' back. he isn't expecting it so he falls onto the bed in front of him. he rolls us over so I am lying on top of him, our chests pressed together.

"Care to explain why you just did that?" he asks while raising an eyebrow at me.

"It kicked. The baby kicked." I exclaim. I grab his hand and place it where I felt the kick. We only have to wait a second before it kicks again.

"Oh my god! I felt that. I actually felt that." Tobias says with a huge smile. I nod and mimic his smile. "Tris, we made that." He says before leaning down and kissing my stomach.

"I know we did. Its amazing." I say. Our lips connect connect and our tongues dance. We only kiss for about 30 seconds before we are broken apart by a noise from the window. We look over to see Micah shutting it behind her. She is holding a brown paper bag and her hair is slightly messed up.

"You know, you guys could have at least remade my bed. You don't have to make it so obvious that you used my bed for something other than sleeping." She says while putting the bag on her desk.

"You could have pat down your hair so it wasn't so obvious that you and your boyfriend did more than talking." I say while raising my eyebrows at her.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." She says with a sarcastic smile. I shoot her a smile back.

"Well, now that you back we can go. We have a baby appointment to get to later today." I say while patting my stomach.

"Ah, the infamous baby. Pregnant at 22. Very classy. My mother loved it." Micah says while flopping onto the bed.

"She loved it even more when I told her Four wasn't my husband." I say with a small laugh.

"We're catholics. What can I say." Micah says with a cheeky grin.

"Yes because a sixteen year old with condoms in her room is very catholic. I see you follow your religion very whole heartedly." I say.

"I try my best." She replies with a laugh. "You do realize my mother hates you right?"

"Of course I do. She was glaring at me the entire diner." I say.

"Yeah, it was great. You should come over more just to piss her off." Micah says.

"Now that sounds like fun. How about next time you come to my house and I can introduce you to the rest of Dauntless." I say.

"Sounds like a plan. How does Thursday sound?" She says while grabbing my phone and putting her number in.

"I'll be looking forward to it." I say while grabbing Tobias' hand and walking out of the room. I walk past my dad with a slight nod and then out the door. We get on the car with Tobias' driving.

"Do you know who she reminds me of?" He says as he drives.

"Who?" I say while fiddling with the radio.

"You." Tobias says.

"Me?" I say while raising my eyebrows and looking over at him.

"Yes you. They way she talks. The way she carries herself. Her attitude. It is startlingly similar to the way you do all that." he says without taking his eyes off the road. I thiknk for a second before responding.

"Yeah, I don't see it." I say.

"Of course you don't." he says with a chuckle. I lightly slap his arm and we continue our drive home.

TOBIAS POV

Its now time to go to the doctor's appointment and I let Tris take a nap before we leave. I open the door to see Tris sitting on our bed balling her eyes out with her laptop open next to her. I quickly rush over and pull her into my lap.

"Tris. Whats wrong? Are you okay? Talk to me, Tris." I say hurriedly while rocking her back and forth. She points to the lap top as she continues to ball. I look at the screen and see a Youtube video titled 'Marine surprises his sister on her wedding day'. I click the history tab and see she has watched at least fifteen of these soldier return videos. I furrow my eyebrows and turn back to her to see she was smiling through the tears.

"There just so happy!" She manages to choke out while happy tears rapidly fall from her eyes. I try holding in my laughter as I pull her into my chest and massage her head. Finally, she calms down and I wipe away her tears.

"Are you good now?" I say with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. we have a doctor's appointment to get to right?" Tris says while hopping out of bed. I chuckle slightly and shake my head. I grab her hand and we walk to the car together.

It only takes about 30 minutes to be seated in one of the rooms at the OBGYN. The doctor walks in with her charts and smiles at the both of us.

"Hi, Tris. How have you been." She says while reaching a hand out to her.

"I've been good." Tris says with a smile. The doctor then holds her hand out to me.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Emily Stark. You must be the father." Emily says while I take her hand.

"Four." I say with a short nod.

"Okay, are you ready to find out the gender of your baby?" Emily says while pulling out the machine. I nod and Tris pulls up her shirt. Emily puts the gel on Tris' stomach and sets up the machine. After a few minutes, an image of our child appears on the screen. i smile and squeeze Tris' hand. A couple minutes later, Emily turns to us and smiles.

"So you want to know the gender?" She says. We both nod. "You're having a little baby girl. Congrats!"

This only makes my smile grow wider. A baby girl! I've always wanted a little baby girl and now I get one. I turn to Tris and her smile is as wide as mine.

"A girl! We're having a girl!" She exclaims before pulling me into a kiss. I happily put my hands on her face and kiss her back. We break apart when we have to breath, still smiling. We finish filling out the paper work and head home. All of Dauntless is sitting in the living room anxiously. Right when we walk in, Christina jumps up and runs over to us.

"What is it?!" She exclaims while jumping up and down.

"Calm down. We aren't telling you yet. We're going to make a video right now for Youtube announcing that I'm pregnant. We're also going to say the gender and name of the baby. You guys can watch as we film." Tris says while laughing slightly. Christina groans and goes to sit on the couch. I quickly run upstairs and grab the camera while Tris sets up two chairs. We finish setting everything up and sit in front of the camera.

"Hey guys!" I say with a small wave.

"Hello everyone." Tris says.

"We have some big news to tell you." I say while Tris nods.

"For the past four months we have been keeping something from you. Something big." Tris says.

"We figured now would be the time to let it all out." I say with a large smile.

"I'm pregnant!" Tris exclaims while throwing her arms in the air.

"While you all may not be the firsts to know that she is pregnant, you will be the first to know the name and gender of the baby. So if I could get a drumroll please." I say as everyone else in the room slams their feet on the ground. They do it for a couple seconds before stopping and tris announcing the news.

"Its a girl named Nadia!" Tris says. Christina jumps up and screams. She runs into the frame and engulfs Tris in a hug.

"I'm so going to spoil this little girl rotten!" She yells. Tris laughs and pushes Christina out of the frame.

"So now all you haters know that I'm not just getting fat. Theres a baby growing in me." Tris says while lifting her shirt and moving to the side so you can see her bump. I pull Tris into my lap and kiss her temple.

"Well, that all for today." I say.

"Goodbye my lovelies!" Tris says before blowing a kiss at the camera. Once the camera is shut off, everyone gets up and starts congratulating us. Tris rushes off to go edit the video and the rest of us sit on the couch and watch TV. After an hour, I get a notification on my phone saying a new video was posted to the Dauntless channel. It also says that Tris posted a new tweet.

I go to the video first and see that tis named 'The newest member of Dauntless!' I watch the 3 minute 23 second long video. By the end, I am smiling like an idiot. I look at the tweet to see she is telling everyone to go watch the video. Tris then walks down and plops into my lap. Right as she sits down her phone rings.

"Hello?" She says once she answers it. I can hear the conversation on the other side of the phone.

"CONGRATS ON THE GIRL! And I love the name Nadia." I hear someone scream on the other end. i have come to recognize that voice as Andrea's.

"Thanks. We picked the name out weeks ago along with the name Maddox for a boy." Tris says. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into my chest. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I get confused when i see Robert's name on my caller ID.

"Hello?" I say as I answer it.

"ITS A GIRL?!" He screams into the phone. I wince and pull the phone away form my ear slightly.

"Yes, she is a girl. And why are you calling me not Tris?" I say with confusion dripping from my voice.

"I tried calling Tris but her line was already busy." Robert says.

"Yeah, she's talking with Andrea right now." I say.

"Ooo, Give her the phone."Robert demands. I scoff as he says this.

"Fine." I say while pushing the phone towards Tris. I mouth 'Robert' when she looks at me confused. SHe nods and grabs it out of my hand. I sit there amused as I watch my girlfriend struggle to have a conversation with two different people on two different phones.

**I know it was kind of short but I felt ****like**** this was a good place to stop. Next ****chalet**** Micah will be introduced to Dauntless and a major prank maybe? Tell me what ****you think. ****Thanks for reading!**

**-Hockeycrazy7**


End file.
